Facebook!
by farika
Summary: Facebook ala Pandora Hearts? Hmm… Bagaimana sih ceritanya? Yang pasti gila dan hancur banget, deh! Semua ditampung di sini! XD/Chapter 4: Chapter terakhir./Yang baik hati, RnR? :D
1. Chapter 1

**FACEBOOK!**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki-sensei**

**Facebook © Mark Zuckerberg**

**Rated: T (buat jaga-jaga aja)**

**Genre: Humor, Parody**

**Warning(s): OOC, OOT, Lebay, Typos, Crazy, bahasa tidak baku, Gaje, setelah baca gak dijamin bisa normal kembali *PLAK!*. Pokoknya yang gila-gila dan hancur ada di sini.**

**Summary: Facebook ala Pandora Hearts? Hmm… Bagaimana sih ceritanya? Yang pasti gila dan hancur banget, deh! Semua ditampung di sini! XD**

**.**

**A/N Reborn Angel From the Past: Wah, gak nyangka fic ini bisa selesai secepat ini. Thanks banget buat faricaLucy karena mengizinkan saya ikut serta dalam pembuatan fic ini, juga karena mau repot mengetik ide saya yang mencapai sekitar 5 halaman. (Iya, gak? Lupa jumlahnya *PLAK!*)  
>[Oh! Tunggu sebentar! Saya hitung dulu… Hmm… Satu, dua… Hanya lima lembar kertas berukuran kecil, kok… :D]<br>Fic ini dibuat setelah UAS (SMP) tapi sebelum UN, update-nya mungkin agak lama, soalnya walau Para Author libur, para pembacanya belum tentu libur, kan? (Nah, lho?)  
>Update pertama diperkirakan sekitar awal Juni. Info lebih lanjut hubungi faricaLucy. Hehehe…<br>[Oke! ^^]  
>Selamat membaca bagi yang sudah membaca AN ini~ … ^^**

**.**

**A/N: Yeiy! Farica datang lagi dengan fanfic kolaborasi bersama sahabat saya tercinta, Reborn Angel from The Past! XD Kami berdua membuat fanfic ini karena terinspirasi dari fanfic "Welcome to Facebook!" Kuroshitsuji, Hime Licious-sensei. *promosi, promosi*  
>Di sini, saya dan Angel juga turut serta dalam peran.<br>Don't like, don't read, please. ^^**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

Otak beku, pinggang sakit, kepala pusing, leher pegal, dan bosan menghantui.

Mau baca buku, gak ada buku.

Mau main game, semua _level_ udah pada kelar.

Mau jalan-jalan, dompet lagi kering.

Bosan!

Enakan ngapain, ya?

Online? Pesbukan?

Asyik tuh! Kenapa gak dari tadi, sih?

Kalau gitu tanpa banyak bacot langsung aja, deh buka _facebook-dot-com._

Tuh, udah muncul.

Masukin _e-mail_, _password_, langsung klik _Login_, deh.

Yeah! Terbuka juga halamannya! Mari kita pesbukan! Huahaha…

* * *

><p><strong>Kabar Berita<strong>

**Alice Suka Daging** : Lagi kejar-kejaran dengan kucing. Hei, harimau kecil, kau akan aku sabit! Grrr!

Sekitar 15 menit yang lalu melalui Web Seluler . **Suka** . **Komentari**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** dan **3147 orang** **lainnya** menyukai ini.

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Eh? Emangnya ada apa?

Sekitar 14 menit yang lalu . **Suka** .

**Alice Suka Daging** : Dia mengambil ikanku! Grrrr! *bawa sabit sambil ngejar*

Sekitar 12 menit yang lalu . **Suka** .

**Gilbert Setia Sama** **Oz **: Bukannya kamu penyuka daging, huh?

Sekitar 11 menit yang lalu . **Suka** . **107 orang**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Huwaaaa! Alice, jangan begitu! Sebagai seorang Lady kau harus menjaga sikapmu! *jatuh pingsan*

Sekitar 9 menit yang lalu . **Suka** . **223 orang**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Nonaaa! Jangan pingsan dulu! *nangkap Nona*

Sekitar 8 menit yang lalu . **Suka** . **1001 orang**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Memangnya kenapa Break? *bangun dari pingsan*

Sekitar 8 menit yang lalu . **Suka** .

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Jiah! Cepet amat sadarnya. =="

Sekitar 7 menit yang lalu . **Suka** .

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Soalnya saya mau tampil di pesta. XD *senyum bahagia*

Sekitar 7 menit yang lalu . **Suka** . **10000 orang**

**Alice Suka Daging** : Ganggang Laut: Kan ikan ada dagingnya! :p  
>Sharon-nee: Tapi kucingnya belagu! -,-<br>Badut: Eh? Break mau tampil? Di mana? O.o

Sekitar 6 menit yang lalu . **Suka** . **316 orang**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Di pesta ulang tahun. Saya tampil sebagai badut, loh. Hebat, kan? *unjuk gigi*

Sekitar 5 menit yang lalu . **Suka** . **1209 orang**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz** : Kelinci Bodoh: Dasar baka! =="  
>Break: Ha? Gak lucu. -.-<p>

Sekitar 4 menit yang lalu . **Suka** .

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Cuma itu doang? Break lebay banget, deh! ==

Sekitar 3 menit yang lalu . **Suka **. **256 orang**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Alice: Tetep gak boleh!  
>Break: O.O *pingsan lagi*<p>

Sekitar 2 menit yang lalu . **Suka** .

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Huwaaa! Nona! T.T

Sekitar 1 menit yang lalu . **Suka** .

**Alice Suka Daging** : ? Bodoh amat, deh!

Sekitar 59 detik yang lalu . **Suka** . **57890 orang**

* * *

><p><strong>Elliot Pianis Geblek<strong> : Beli piano baru~ Fufufu…

Sekitar 18 menit yang lalu melalui BlackBerry. **Suka** . **Komentari**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku** dan **4002 orang lainnya** menyukai ini.

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz** : UAPAHH! PIANO LU UDAH NUMPUK DI GUDANG! MASIH BELI LAGI? OMG! O.O

Sekitar 17 menit yang lalu . **Suka** .

**Elliot Pianis Geblek** : Sibuk amat lo!

Sekitar 16 menit yang lalu . **Suka** .

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik** : Wah, hebat! :D

Sekitar 15 menit yang lalu . **Suka** .

**Elliot Pianis Geblek** : Makasih! :)

Sekitar 15 menit yang lalu . **Suka** .

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz** : *membatu di tempat*

Sekitar 14 menit yang lalu . **Suka** .

**Elliot Pianis Geblek** : Ganggu aja lu! *lempar Gil ke lautan kucing*

Sekitar 14 menit yang lalu . **Suka** . **3067 orang**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz** : Huwaaa! *ngibrit*

Sekitar 13 menit yang lalu . **Suka** .

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik** : Elly, ajarin aku main piano, dong! ^^

Sekitar 12 menit yang lalu . **Suka** . **1000 orang**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek** : Ogah! Tunggu Babe gua ngemis di jalan!

Sekitar 11 menit yang lalu . **Suka** .

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik** : Kejam! TT^TT

Sekitar 10 menit yang lalu . **Suka** .

**Putri Rosita** : Wah, Elliot-kun anak orang kaya, ya? :)

Sekitar 10 menit yang lalu . **Suka** . **102 orang**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek** : Iya, dong! ^^ *megang kerah baju*

Sekitar 9 menit yang lalu . **Suka** .

**Putri Rosita **: Eh? Kenapa megang-megang kerah baju? O.O *masih polos*

Sekitar 8 menit yang lalu . **Suka** .

**Elliot Pianis Geblek** : Dasar author geblek! =="

Sekitar 6 menit yang lalu . **Suka **.

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku** : Makanya jangan suka sombong! Sombong dengan orang yang salah jadinya begini, kan?

Sekitar 5 menit yang lalu . **Suka** . **12345 orang**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek** : Iya, iya! Ampun, Kutu!

Sekitar 4 menit yang lalu . **Suka **.

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku** : *DZINGH!* *mukul Elliot sampai babak belur*

Sekitar 2 menit yang lalu . **Suka **.

**Elliot Pianis Geblek** : Iye, iye! Ampun, Bang! Ampun!

Sekitar semenit yang lalu . **Suka**

* * *

><p><strong>LIHAT TAMANKU<strong>

Oleh **Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** . 01 Mei 2011

**+ Tulis Catatan**

Ditandai : **Sharon Sister Complex**, **Alice Suka Daging**, **Echo Bukan Nona Echo**, **Lottie Cinta Glen-sama**, **Ulrica Husein**, dan **Putri Rosita**.

_Lihat Tamanku_

Lihat tamanku…

Penuh dengan mawar…

Ada yang putih, dan ada yang merah…

Setiap hari…

Kucabut semua…

Untuk dikasih…

Ke para gadis! :)

**Suka** . **Komentari . Bagikan**

**10000 Wanita** dan **3500 Maho** menyukai ini, **6500 Lelaki** _sweat dropped_ dan _speechless_.

**Ulrica Husein** : ..O_O".. O-Oz, ini lagu "Lihat Kebunku" yang dipelesetkan, ya?

Sekitar 20 menit yang lalu . **Suka** . **12000 orang**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Hore! Gue punya 10.000 penggemar! XD  
>Ulrica: Ahahaha… Iya. Gue terinspirasi sama lagu itu. Bagus dan cocok buat jadi puisi untuk memikat penggemar baru. XP<p>

Sekitar 20 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita** : Jiah… Oz-kun… ==" Nanti Alice-chan marah, loh, kamu ngegodain cewek. Jumlahnya aja gak tanggung-tanggung!

Sekitar 19 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Tuan Oz! Teganya dikau mengkhianati Alice! Dasar serigala berbulu kelinci! *geplak pake harisen merk HarrySen Potter*  
>Putri-chan: Putri-chan, arisan hari ini jam 5 sore! Beri tahu yang lain! XD<p>

Sekitar 18 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita** : Sharon-nee: Sip! Sip! XD  
>Oz-kun: Oz-kun, kupanggilkan ambulans ya?<p>

Sekitar 17 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : *Tepar di lantai kamar mandi* X_X  
>Putri-chan: Tidak perlu, terima kasih… :p<p>

Sekitar 16 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama** : Wah, wah, wah… Bocah imut ini pintar bikin puisi, ya? Ajarin aku, dong! *pasang pose seksi*

Sekitar 16 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Fang Fing Fung** : Lottie! Kita lagi rapat! Jangan OL Facebook pake BB gue!

Sekitar 15 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein** : He? Lottie punya BB? Bukannya Nokia E90 Communicator? (Salah satu mantan HP Mommy saya itu, loh.)

Sekitar 15 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama** : HP gue dijadiin mainan buat digigit-gigit dan dicakar-cakar sama Leon dan Bandersnatch! Gimana gak rusak tuh HP! Lagian HP sekeras itu kok doyan buat dicakar dan digigit sama mereka!

Sekitar 14 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Fang Fing Fung** : Lah! Salah sendiri loe naruh HP di pinggir kandang Leon sementara dia lagi PMS! Terus tahu sendirilah gigi susu Bandersnatch yang terakhir baru tanggal! Makanya dia pada semangat gigit-gigit barang sama kepala orang! Tambah lagi kandang mereka bersebelahan! Udah seminggu mereka bertengkar gara-gara kandang mereka belum dipindahin! Gue gak bisa tidur, terus…

Sekitar 12 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : CUT! CUT! CUT! Kalau mau berbacot jangan di tempat komen note orang! Sama wall-to-wall atau pake chat! *using "Break with scissors" to cut Fang's comment using "CUT" App.*

Sekitar 11 menit yang lalu . **Suka **.** 9701 orang**

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama** : Iya, deh, Bocah! Tapi lain kali ajarin aku bikin puisi, ya! Bye! :3

Sekitar 11 menit yang lalu . Suka

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Bye! :3

Sekitar 10 menit yang lalu . Suka

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Yo! Ada yang manggil gue?

Sekitar 10 menit yang lalu . **Suka** . **7000**

**Ulrica Husein** : Ha? Gak ada yang manggil kamu, kok!

Sekitar 9 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita** : Kyaaa! Ada Break-senpai! XD

Sekitar 9 menit yang lalu . **Suka** . **12000 orang**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Ulrica: Lha? Tadi perasaan ada tulisan "Break with scissors", makanya gue bawa gunting, nih.  
>Putri-chan: Hallo! Mau tanda tangan?<p>

Sekitar 8 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Break: Hah! Itu 'kan CUT application! Kok loe malah muncul!  
>Putri-chan: Jadi penggemar gue juga, dong… ;)<p>

Sekitar 7 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita** : Break-senpai: Hmm… Nggak, deh. :)  
>Oz-kun: Pikir-pikir dulu, ya, Oz-kun~<p>

Sekitar 7 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Oz: Oh… Soalnya, kalau ada kata "hancur" atau "break" di manapun dan kapanpun, gue pasti akan muncul di tempat kata itu berada, karena itu berarti kalian memanggil nama gue…  
>Putri-chan: Kok geto, seeehh? == wall-to-wall mau gak? Hehe…<p>

Sekitar 6 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein** : . . . . Break, apa kamu telah bertransformasi jadi jin? Atau hantu?

Sekitar 6 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Ulrica: Oh, sama sekali tidak, kok. Saya masih normal 1500%.  
>Oz: BTW, Oz… *ngelirik komen-komen sebelumnya* Tadi kamu menulis "Tepar di lantai kamar mandi", apa itu artinya kamu OL di kamar mandi lewat HP, sambil… boker?<p>

Sekitar 5 menit yang lalu . **10000 wanita teriak histeris** . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Break: Aih… Kok kamu tahu, Break? Kamu ngintip aku di kamar mandi, ya? Dasar genit!  
>Putri-chan: Haia… Jangan pikir-pikir dulu, entar makin nge-fans, loh!<p>

Sekitar 5 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein** : . . . . *Speechless + Jaw drop*

Sekitar 5 menit yang lalu . Suka

**Putri Rosita** : Break-senpai: Kyaaa! Mau, mau, mau! XD  
>Oz-kun: Eh? Masa' sih? O.O<p>

Sekitar 4 menit yang lalu . **13.002 wanita iri** . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Ulrica: Jangan salah paham, Mbak.  
>Oz: Jangan geer loe! Gue gak sudi ngintip loe, apalagi pas lagi boker! Tapi tunggu itu berarti… Ojou-sama datang ke tempatmu pas kamu lagi boker!<br>Putri-chan: Hohoho… Sudah saya duga.

Sekitar 3 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Break: Tidak, kok! Pas itu aku baru selesai boker! Aku lagi berendam di onsen yang ada di kamar mandi rumah gue pas Sharon datang, kok!  
>Putri-chan: Iya, benar. Masa' sih pangeran seganteng ini mau ngebohongi kamu?<p>

Sekitar 2 menit yang lalu . **Suka** . **7000 orang**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Woi! Apa-apaan, nih? Notip gue penuh! Udahan! #offline

Sekitar 2 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Oh… Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kukira Ojou-sama sudah melihat pemandangan tidak senonoh. BTW, kalau tidak ada keperluan lagi, aku mau main Doll Society dulu. Dadah semua! *masuk ke lemari*

Sekitar semenit yang lalu . **Suka** . **3000 orang**

**Ulrica Husein** : Break: Sampai ketemu, Break!  
>Oz: Oz, aku mau main Luna Online dulu. See you around! XD<p>

Sekitar 58 detik yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Hiks…. Semuanya sudah pergi. Aku off aja, deh…

Sekitar 55 detik yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging** : Ho? Aku melewatkan, nyam… sesuatu…? Nyam… Lumayan daging panggang buatan Alyss pengganti daging ikan yang udah… nyam… direbut Si Kucing… Nyam…

Sekitar 50 detik yang lalu . **Suka**

**Echo Bukan Nona Echo** : . . . . . . .

Sekitar 49 detik yang lalu . **Suka**

* * *

><p><strong>Lottie Cinta Glen-sama<strong> : Hiks, hiks… HP gue dicakar-cakar dan digigit-gigit sama Leon dan Bandarsnatch!  
>T.T<p>

Sekitar 25 menit yang lalu melalui BlackBerry . **3500 orang shock**, **1500 orang tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa**, **30 orang turut berduka cita** . **Suka** . **Komentari**

**Fang Fing Fung** : Lottie! Udah gue bilangin jangan OL saat rapat! Mana loe OL pake BB gue lagi!

Sekitar 24 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama** : Mau gimana lagi? Gue minta izin sama Tuan Glen buat pake laptopnya untuk OL, tapi gak diizinkan! Ya udah gue pinjem BB loe! Setia kawan kenapa?

Sekitar 23 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Fang Fing Fung** : Masalahnya, loe pinjam BB gue tanpa izin! Dan pakenya pas lagi rapat!

Sekitar 23 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama** : Eh, tunggu dulu! Kalau BB loe ada di gue, loe OL pake apa, dong?

Sekitar 22 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Fang Fing Fung** : Yaelah! Baru sadar sekarang? Gue pinjam HP Doug, soalnya dia sendiri jarang pake HP-nya. Gile, Mbok! Pulsanya masih sisa 1 Juta Poundsterling lebih 1 sen!

Sekitar 22 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama** : Apa! Satu Juta Poundsterling lebih 1 sen! Tuh HP sebenarnya HP beneran atau bank!

Sekitar 21 menit yang lalu . **Suka** . **800 orang**

**Putri Rosita** : Fang-senpai: Uapah? Satu Juta Poundsterling lebih 1 sen! Wah, bisa beli rumah kalau punya uang sebanyak itu! O.O  
>Lottie-san: Saya turut berdukacita atas Hp Lottie-san.<p>

Sekitar 21 menit yang lalu . **Suka** . **200 orang**

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama** : Ah, terima kasih, Putri-chan! Iya! Gara-gara mereka, hancur HP gue sekarang! Padahal HP itu pemberian Tuan Glen tercinta sebagai hadiah ultah gue! T_T

Sekitar 20 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita** : Tabahlah, Lottie-san! Cobaan memang berat… T.T

Sekitar 20 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Yo! Ada yang manggil gue, ya?

Sekitar 20 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama** : Gak ada yang manggil loe! Sana pulang! Hush! Hush!

Sekitar 19 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Aduh, aduh! Kan loe yang manggil gue? Lihat, tuh! Tadi loe nulis kata "hancur", artinya loe manggil gue, kan?

Sekitar 18 menit yang lalu . Suka

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama** : . . . . Ha? Maksud?

Sekitar 18 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Haaah! Susah, ya, jadi Badut Keren. Ditanyai terus… -.-

Sekitar 18 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama** : Dasar narsis! Komen loe merusak pemandangan layar BB gue, tahu!

Sekitar 17 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Fang Fing Fung** : Woi! Itu BB gue! Bukan BB loe!

Sekitar 16 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama** : Oh, sorry! Salah ngomong! Eh… Loe juga OL pas rapat, kan? Kok marahin gue, sih!

Sekitar 15 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Fang Fing Fung** : . . . . (Mumpung loe OL, gue dapat alasan buat OL sambil marahin loe)  
>AH! ABAIKAN KATA-KATA GUE BARUSAN! Duh, kok gue malah ngetik kata-kata itu, sih!<p>

Sekitar 14 menit yang lalu . Suka

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama** : . . . . . . =_="

Sekitar 12 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Fang Fung Fung** : . . . . . . Apaan, huh?

Sekitar 11 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama** : Hmm. . . . .

Sekitar 11 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Fang Fing Fung** : Apaan, seeehh? Jangan buat gue dag-dig-dug, dong! ==

Sekitar 10 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama** : Sepertinya ada yang memperhatikan ki-

Sekitar 9 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Fang Fing Fung** : Ha? O.o ki-?

Sekitar 8 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Glen Punya Pesbuk** : Lottie… Fang… Ikuti… rapat… dengan… BAIK! *Dark aura*

Sekitar 8 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama** : TAA!  
>Glen-sama: Ba, baik! Da, dadah! Gue off dulu semua!<p>

Sekitar 7 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Fang Fing Fung** : Gu, gue juga! Doug! Nih, kubalikin HP loe!

Sekitar 7 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Jiah… Semua pada offline… Tapi lagi gak mau offline, nih… -,- Untung ada Putri-chan!

Sekitar 6 menit yang lalu. **Suka**

**Putri Rosita** : Kyaaa! Break-senpai! Ketemu lagi~ .

Sekitar 6 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Hahaha… Senangnya bisa bertemu Putri-chan lagi… Apakah ini suratan takdir buat kita?

Sekitar 5 menit yang lalu . **5293 wanita mencak-mencak** . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita** : Eh? O/O

Sekitar 5 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Break! Jangan kau coba mendekati (salah satu) adik kesayanganku! *siapin harisen (again)*

Sekitar 4 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein** : Huwaaa! Jeng Put! "Pak Presdir"nya mau dikemanain?

Sekitar 4 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Aih, Nona! Kan wajar kalau kita merasakan "benih-benih c_n_a"

Sekitar 4 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita** : Hao? O.O  
>Break-senpai: Jadi malu, nih… ^^  
>Sharon-nee: Break-senpai tidak berbuat apa-apa, kok, Sharon-nee…<br>Ulrica-chan: Walah… Jeng Ul jangan begitu… *shock*

Sekitar 3 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Break: Kau… jangan… coba… MACAM-MACAM! *kerahkan seluruh kekuatan harisen*  
>Putri-chan: Badut pasaran seperti dia harus diwaspadai!<br>Ulrica: Eh? Putri-chan sudah punya pacar? Kenapa gak kasih kabar?

Sekitar 2 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein**: Putri: Jeng, jadi pilih siapa? Break atau Pak Presdir?  
>Sharon: Masih calon, kok… ^^<p>

Sekitar semenit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Ojou-sama: *tekapar sambil nyium lantai* Ojou-sama kejam, deh… Saya kan "Bukan Badut Biasa" berarti gak pasaran, dong… T.T  
>Putri-chan: Wah, masih ada, dong kesempatan buat saya?<p>

Sekitar 59 detik yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita** : Sharon-nee: Eh? Diwaspadai? O.O  
>Ulrica-chan: Oh! Break-sen… *lihat ke arah Sharon-nee yang sedang men-death glare* Ah! Tidak! Bukan! Jeng Ul jangan begitu, dong… TT^TT Nanti saya laporkan ke "Profesor Ricku"!<p>

Sekitar 57 detik yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein** : Huwaaa! Jangan laporkan!

Sekitar 56 detik yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Ulrica: Ooh, masih calon.  
>Putri-chan: Iya, dong! Lebih baik Putri-chan dengan Si Pak Presdir itu aja. Tenang saja, Nee-chan akan mendukung! Novel cinta koleksi Nee-chan sudah siaaaapp!<br>Break: Oh! *ngambek*

Sekitar 50 detik yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita** : Kenapa jadi begini, sih? Gak maauuu dengan Pak Presdiiiirrr! Maunya dengan Bre- *PLAK!* Huhuhu… TT^TT *Buang Pak Presdir ke laut*

Sekitar 47 detik yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein** : Saya juga buang Profesor Ricku ke laut, deh! XP

Sekitar 45 detik yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Ojou-sama: Jangan ngambek, dong! Nih, ada permen! :)  
>Putri-chan: Wah, tidak perlu dipaksakan, kok…<br>Ulrica: Aku sama kamu aja, deh, kalau gak dibolehin sama Putri-chan!

Sekitar 41 detik yang lalu . **5293 wanita kembali mencak-mencak **. **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein** : Eh? O.O *salting*

Sekitar 40 detik yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : BREEEAAAKK! Ulrica juga (salah satu) adik kesayanganku! Jangan ganggu dia! Gue juga gak butuh permenmu! *buang permen ke laut*

Sekitar 37 detik yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita** : ? Kok malah jadi begini? Offline, deh… -.-

Sekitar 36 detik yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein** : Jeng Put~ Ikut offline, yaa~

Sekitar 34 detik yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Aduuuhh, Nona ini gimana, sih? Jadi maunya apa?

Sekitar 33 detik yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : KAU! #offline!

Sekitar 31 detik yang lalu . **Suka**

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama** : Woi! Ditinggal bentar notip udah penuh seperti ini! Nge-spam!

Sekitar 28 detik yang lalu . **Suka**

**Glen Punya Pesbuk** : Lottie! Rapat!

Sekitar 27 detik yang lalu . **Suka**

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama** : Ma-Maaf! Baik!

Sekitar 26 detik yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : . . . . . ? Offline semua? Offline, deh!

Sekitar 5 detik yang lalu . **Suka**

* * *

><p><strong>Ulrica Husein<strong> : Gue baru tahu kalau Leon itu chain betina…

Sekitar 10 menit yang lalu melalui Web Seluler . **Suka** . **Komentari**

**600 orang** menyukai ini, **300 orang** cengo, **100 orang** ragu-ragu

**Alice Suka Daging** : Ha? Yakin loe?

Sekitar 9 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein** : Iya! Tadi gue lihat Fang nulis kalau Leon lagi PMS! Artinya dia betina, kan?

Sekitar 9 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Iya juga, ya! Baru nyadar gue…  
>Ulrica: Kamu bukannya main Luna Online?<p>

Sekitar 8 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein** : Saluran penuh! Gue gak bisa masuk! T_T

Sekitar 7 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging** : Saluran? Itu bisa dimakan?

Sekitar 6 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Alice: Alice, jangan melenceng dari topik.  
>Ulrica: Yang tabah, Ul…<p>

Sekitar 5 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging** : Oh ya, Oz… Aku dengar dari Sharon-nee….

Sekitar 5 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : . . . Ya? *Keringetan*

Sekitar 4 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging** : Kamu…

Sekitar 4 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : A… Aku apa…? *Keringet dingin*

Sekitar 3 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging** : Kamu. . . . Mau beliin bakpau daging babi guling untukku, ya? XDDD

Sekitar 2 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Ha? Ah… Oh… Iya…

Sekitar semenit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging** : Kebetulan aku lagi lapar! Kita beli sekarang, yuk! XD

Sekitar 58 detik yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : O, oke… Huft… Kukira aku akan dipukul Ul, aku off dulu, ya! Mau beliin Alice bakpau daging babi guling! Dah!

Sekitar 50 detik yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein** : Dah, Oz!  
>Yah… Sepi, deh. Nganggur lagi… Ikut arisan bareng Sharon-nee dan Jeng Putri aja, deh! *offline*<p>

Sekitar 43 detik yang lalu . **Suka**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N faricaLucy: Gaje! Gaje! Gaje! Ancur! Gaje! Ancur! Gajeeeee! *BUGH!* *kembali pada dunia nyata* Huwaaaa! *nangis terkapar* Ancur? Jelek? Semoga tidak. *disiram air beku* Eh? Gimana caranya? *BUAGH!***

**Baiklah, lupakan kata-kata saya yang di atas. =="**

…

…

**Saya tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk fanfic ini. Mungkin yang disampaikan oleh Angel-chan sudah cukup. Dari awal saya memang tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa tentang fanfic ini. T.T**

**Huwaaa! Huwaa!**

**Baiklah, saya benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Wall-to-wall antara saya dan Break akan muncul di chapter 2. Bagi Break FC, jangan bunuh saya dan Angel-chaaaaann…. Oz FC juga jangan bunuh sayaaaaaaa….**

**Sekarang saya hanya mau memberitahu *pengennya beri tempe* *BUGH! DUAGH! JEGER!* bahwa untuk fanfic ini saya dan Angel-chan menerima request, permintaan, dan permohonan (apa bedanya?) para readers sekalian dalam meramaikan fanfic ini.**

**Maksudnya?**

**Kami berdua menerima permintaan ataupun masukan dari readers-apapun itu-yang bersangkutan dalam fanfic "Facebook!" ini. Misalkan saja readers mempunyai request mengenai topik dalam fanfic ini. Nah, semua pemikiran readers bisa disampaikan melalui:**

**. Facebook. Yang belum berteman dengan kedua author, bisa add kami di **_**Putri Rosita**_** (faricaLucy) dan **_**Ulrica Husein**_** (Reborn Angel from The Past).**

**. Review. Jangan lupa review-nya, ya! 3**

**. PM. Mungkin readers ada yang malu-malu menyampaikan permintaannya secara terbuka, bisa dikirim lewat PM ke faricaLucy atau Reborn Angel from The Past. Hehe… ^^**

**Kami akan memilih paling banyak 3 request yang akan kami tampilkan pada chapter berikutnya. Tapi tenang saja bagi request-nya yang belum ditampilkan, akan diusahakan untuk tampilkan pada chapter selanjutnya.**

**:3**

**Masih bingung? Silahkan tanyakan kepada saya dan Angel-chan lewat **_**Facebook **_**atau **_**PM**_**.**

**Kalau ada yang bertanya mengenai tujuan kami mengadakan hal seperti ini jawabannya adalah hanya untuk meramaikan Pandora Hearts Fanfiction yang akhir-akhir ini lumayan sepi, agar menghindari kampung halaman kita yang nyaris seperti kuburan *BLETAK!* kami berdua mau mencoba membuat fandom ini kembali ramai. Yah, selagi kami berdua mempunyai waktu luang yang amat sangat banyak.**

**:3**

**Yak. Baiklah, untuk saran, komentar, dan lain-lain kecuali ****FLAME****, silahkan klik ****REVIEW**** yang ada di bawah, ya.**

***puppy eyes***


	2. Chapter 2

**FACEBOOK!**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki-sensei**

**Facebook © Mark Zuckerberg**

**Facebook! © faricaLucy and Reborn Angel From the Past**

**Rated: T (buat jaga-jaga aja)**

**Genre: Humor, Parody**

**Warning(s): OOC (so pasti), typos (sering kumat), GAJE, crazy, dan berbagai makhluk sejenis lainnya. Dan diingatkan bahwa kedua author geblek beserta pasangan (palsu) masing-masing juga masuk di dalamnya. Kedua author juga tidak bertanggung jawab jika terjadi kerusakan pada mata Anda atas fanfic gila ini. Dan juga tolong jangan membaca fanfic ini sambil makan. Mungkin kalian bisa kehilangan nafsu makan ataupun kesedak dan hal itu bukan salah authors. *BUGH!***

**Summary: Facebook ala Pandora Hearts? Hmm… Bagaimana sih ceritanya? Yang pasti gila dan hancur banget, deh! Semua ditampung di sini! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah! Chapter 2 is update! XDDD  
>Author Reborn Angel FTP menitipkan salamnya yang katanya dia lagi di UGD karena nabrak Narrators-nya yang mabuk-mabukan dari pagi sampai sore setelah dapat gaji... XP<br>Ya ampun... Ckckck... =="  
>Yak, authors kini akan membacakan request-request yang terpilih. Ini dia yang terpilih:<strong>

**Felis Selita (Elliot, Leo, Vincent, dan Reim)**

**Alice the dark rabbit (Lily)**

**Fuumin (Elliot, Leo, dan Vincent)**

**Saya sarankan bagi yang ingin membaca fanfic ini mempunyai waktu luang yang cukup banyak.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

**Kabar Berita**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku** : Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau aku lebih ganteng dari **Oz Vessalius GantengBanget**?

2 jam yang lalu melalui BlackBerry . **Suka** . **Komentari**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku** dan **tak terhingga orang lainnya** menyukai ini.

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : APA? Gue kagak bisa terima!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek** : Ku akui loe emang ganteng, Reo. Tapi udah pasti gue lebih ganteng dari loe dan Si Pendek.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : UAPAH? *muncrat* Kagak bise! Gue yang paling ganteng seantero langit dan bumi! Lu, get out!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku** : Sudah, sudah. Intinya, hanya gue yang bisa buat cewek-cewek pada nosebleed.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Kagak bisa! Lu pada telah melanggar HAMG!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek** : HAMG?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Hak Asasi Manusia Ganteng!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek** : Enak aja loe, Bocah Mawar! Justru loe melanggar HAPG!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Apaan tuh?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek** : Hak Asasi Pianis Ganteng!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Oh, gue kira Hak Asasi Pianis Geblek.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek **: Apa! Sialan loe!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku** : Gue gak terima! Loe berdua pada melanggar HAOBG!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Hah! Apaan lagi, tuh?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku** : Hak Asasi Orang Baru Ganteng!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek** : Orang baru ganteng? Ironis amat. Loe kan ganteng sejak lahir?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku** : Nggak kale! Gara-gara Mochizuki-sensei, masa' dari awal serial ini gue disuruh nutupin wajah gue pakai poni dan kacamata! Jadinya banyak yang bilang muka gue hancur kayak kutu buku kuper!

2 jam yang lalu . **Jun Mochizuki** pundung di pojokan . **Tak terhingga orang** menghibur Jun Mochizuki . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa **: Eh, justru elo bertiga telah melanggar HABSG gue. *Muncul tiba-tiba*

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek** : Ha! Apaan lagi, tuh?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Hak Asasi Badut Super Ganteng!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Gak rela! Masa' muka badut dibilang super ganteng! Lagian loe kenapa muncul di sini?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Tuh! Reo manggil gue! *Nunjuk komen yang ada kata 'hancur'*

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray** : Fufufu… Kalian saling mengklaim hak masing-masing. Padahal kalian telah melanggar HAPBC-ku.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa **: Ngapain loe di sini, Tikus Got? Terus, apaan tuh HAPBC?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray** : Hak Asasi PlayBoy Cakep… XD

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : …

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku** : …

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek** : …

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : …

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray** : Terus, gue di sini karena ini rapat cowok-cowok ganteng, kan?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Emangnya loe ganteng?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray** : Iya, dong! Apakah kalian tidak dapat melihat betapa gantengnya gue?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Kagak!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray** : Hohoho… Karena hanya orang baik yang bisa melihat betapa gantengnya gue! XD *ngaca*

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek** : Resek loe!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku **: Kalian semua pada mengaku bahwa diri kalian ganteng. Emangnya loe pada udah ngukur tingkat kegantengan loe?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray** : Gimana cara ngukurnya?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Pakai Gantengmeter :D

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek** : Gue udah ngukur, kok… Hasilnya 80.000 derajatGanteng.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku** : Yah, loe masih kalah, Elly… Gue 80.001 derajatGanteng. :p

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek** : Lah? Cuma beda 1 doang lek… =="

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Gue belum ngukur! DX

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray** : Sama, gue juga… Emang bisa dapat di mana, tuh Gantengmeter?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku** : Bisa didapatkan di toko kolor terdekat.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray** : Yay! Yay! Gue beli dulu, ya… XD

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Baru ngukur, nih… Hmm… *lihat hasil* 100.000 derajatGanteng.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Pasti bohong! Gue aja yang super keramat gantengnya juga juga 100.000 derajatGanteng!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku** : Lah? Tadi loe bilang belum ngukur, kan?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Ketahuan, deh, siapa yang lagi bohong… Hoho… ^o^

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : *menahan tangis* Kalian sungguh jahat! TT^TT

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek** : Loe beli aja sono Gantengmeternya di toko kolor terdekat!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Kenapa harus di toko kolor, sih? =="

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku** : Emangnya loe mau di toko mana?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget **: Jiah, malah balik nanya… =="

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku** : Emangnya kagak boleh, ya?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Kagak!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku** : Entar gantengnya hilang, loh! :p

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Kagak rela! Nanti cewek-cewek pada gak mau baca puisi gue lagi! DX

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek** : Apa hubungannya coba? ==

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Emang menurut loe puisi loe bagus? Bagi gue kayak kumpulan kalimat orang kehabisan ide! ==

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Apa? Gak sopan loe!

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku** : Sudah, sudah…

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray** : Gue udah beli Gantengmeter! Dapat 98.000 derajatGanteng! XDD

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Kalah loe dengan gue! Gue 100.000… XP

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray** : Biarin! Toh gue tetap dapat penggemar. :p

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Mana ada cewek yang mau sama banci kayak loe! Rambut loe tuh panjang kayak cewek!

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray** : Fufu… Gue murni cowok, Mr. Hatter. Bukannya yang mengatakan kalau seseorang banci itulah yang justru banci 1000%?

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Enak aja! Gue murni 1.000.000% cowok!

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray** : Masa'? coba ukur pakai Gendermeter, biar ketahuan loe cewek atau cowok. Cari aja sono di toko baju renang terdekat! Tadi gue lewat dan dapat brosurnya.

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Barang apa lagi, sih, itu? Baru denger… O.O

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray** : Iya, produk baru dari Kuburan. ^^

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek** : He? Kuburan? O.O

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray** : Iya, gue baca dari brosur katanya produk dari Kuburan.

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku** : Dari buku yang pernah gue baca, produk dari Kuburan itu adalah produk-produk yang bagus banget…

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray** : Iya, kualitas jempolan! XD

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Gue pernah beli mawar merk Kuburan. Dan hasilnya banyak cewek yang klepek-klepek dengan gue! XD

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku** : Serius loe? O.O

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Serius! Dua rius sampai sapi kurus, deh! XP

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek** : Wah, pantesan **Gilbert Setia Sama Oz** jadi begitu… Dia 'kan hobby mengoleksi barang-barang merk Kuburan…

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz** : Jadi begitu maksud loe apa, heh?

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek** : Jadi mirip orang kuburan… ==

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz** : APA?

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku** : Sudah, sudah. Elly! Kamu jangan terlalu jujur, dong!

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz** : Lah! Loe juga ngatain gue orang kuburan?

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku** : Kagak! Cuma mirip ganggang kuburan…

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Eh? Emangnya ada ganggang kuburan? O.O

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku** : Ada! Spesies baru! Katanya ganggang kuburan itu bisa buat orang jadi hobby merokok dan pintar menggunakan pistol.

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : *ngelirik Gil dengan takut-takut* O.O"

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray** : Reo! Elly! Demi kebodohannya Alice, demi keranjingannya Liam, dan demi kegilaannya authors, Gil adalah makhluk terganteng yang pernah gue kenal!

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Hanya gue yang terganteng! *mencak-mencak*

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : BTW, nih, gue udah coba nyari. Tapi toko baju renang pada pindah. Jadi gue gak dapat Gendermeternya… =="

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray** : Pindah ke mana?

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Pindah ke Kutub Utara. Katanya di Kutub Utara es-es pada cair, jadi para penguin dan makhluk kutub lainnya butuh baju renang.

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray** : Wah, sayang sekali… Kita gak bisa mastiin, dong, loe cewek atau cowok.

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Woi! Gue udah bilang 'kan, gue itu murni 1.000.000% cowok!

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Sayang banget gak bisa dapat Gendermeter… Padahal gue mau ngukur apa Si Isla Yura itu cewek atau cowok…

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek** : Oh, pria brengs*k itu… Gender-nya emang gak jelas…

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz** : Kasihan Jack mesti dikejar-kejar manusia gak jelas itu.

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku** : Kalau gak bisa dapat di toko, cuma ada 1 cara untuk mendapatkannya.

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Bagaimana caranya?

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku** : Pergi langsung ke tempat produksinya, Kuburan.

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray** : Benar juga. Bisa dapat langsung dari pabriknya 'kan bagus. Kalau rusak, tinggal langsung nuntut ganti rugi.

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku** : Tapi ada 1 masalah.

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek** : Masalah apaan?

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Reo Pengen Baca buku** : Kuburannya itu yang paling angker se-Asia. Di situ ada tuyul main di taman bermain, kuntilanak buka kos-kosan, pocong buka salon, suster ngesot buka klinik, wewe gombel jual makanan, dan su***l bo***g jagain pintu gerbangnya. (Maaf, author Reborn Angel paling takut dengan hantu ini. ==")

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz** : Se… Serem amat… Emangnya yang kerja di sana gak takut, apa? O.O

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku** : 'Kan yang jadi pekerja pabriknya para zombie dan vampire. Mandornya b*b* ng*p** dan bosnya hantu kepala bunting.

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz** : …

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : …

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek** : …

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : …

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray** : …

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku** : Siapa yang mau jaadi sukarelawan buat nemanin gue ke sana?

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek** : Gu… Gue baru ingat ada les piano. Jadi, udah dulu, ya… #offline

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Gue disuruh beli makanan dan minuman sama Sharon buat acara arisan nanti, jadi gue cabut dulu! #off

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz** : Oz! Gue bantuin elu deh! *off

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku** : Yah, semuanya penakut! Padahal gue punya tiket gratis nonton konser band Kuburan di sana… TT^TT

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Eh, gue bukannya penakut atau apa, tapi gue ada bisnis buat ngambil formula (?) untuk nge-hack FB orang dari seseorang sekarang. Jadi, gue cabut, ya… #off

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray** : Astaga! Tobat, Mr. Hatter! Nanti penggemar loe malah kabur kalau loe jadi hacker… =="  
>Sekitar sejam yang lalu . <strong>Suka<strong>

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku** : Sejak kapan loe jadi anak alim? Jadi cuma loe yang mau nemanin gue ke pabrik Kuburan?

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray** : Iya, gue mau beli Gendermeter sekalian beli gunting terbaru merk Kuburan. Katanya bisa merobek-robek 3 boneka dalam waktu 35 detik, loh!

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku** : Oh, gunting listrik keluaran terbaru itu, ya? Ya, udah… Yuk, pergi. #off

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray** : Bye-bye semua. Tungguin gue dengan gunting terbaru itu, ya! XD #offline

59 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

* * *

><p><strong>Liam Runettes<strong> : Liburan tiba, tapi kerjaan numpuk, gak bisa santai-santai. Dan yang terburuk dari itu semua… GUE MESTI MENDEKAM DI RUMAH SAKIT SAMPAI PERTENGAHAN BULAN NANTI! TAT

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka** . **Komentari**

**1.001 orang** mengirim parsel berisi buah dan karangan bunga, **650 orang** menghibur, dan **300 orang** turut berduka cita.

**Liam Runettes** : INI SEMUA TIDAK AKAN TERJADI KALAU KAMU TIDAK MENUMPUKKAN SEMUA PEKERJAANMU KEPADAKU, **Break Bukan Badut Biasa** !

2 jam yang lalu . **3565 orang** mendukung . Suka

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Duh… Berisik amat, sih. Gue lagi mencoba nge-hack fb orang, nih. Lagian apa hubungannya pekerjaan dengan dirimu yang ada di rumah sakit?

2 jam yang lalu . **355 orang** cengo karena Break bertransformasi menjadi hacker dan **1 orang** membentuk Grup Pendukung Breathker (Break the Hacker) . **Suka**

**Liam Runettes** : KALAU LOE KERJA DENGAN BAIK, PALING NGGAK GUE GAK PERLU STRESS DENGAN TUGAS YANG MENUMPUK! MASA' PAS KELUAR DARI RUMAH SAKIT GUE HARUS NGERJAIN KERJAAN LOE JUGA TANPA PUNYA WAKTU BUAT BERLIBUR!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita** : Ma… Maaf, Liam-san. Tapi Caps Lock saya jebol. T.T Kalau kamu masih marah-marah nanti giliran bokap saya yang marah karena membuat jebol Caps Lock lappy. Saya turut berduka karena Liam-san masuk rumah sakit.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Liam Runettes** : SAYA MOHON MAAF YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA! KERUGIANNYA AKAN SAYA GANTI. SAAT INI SAYA SEDANG KESAL!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita** : Gimana caranya?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Liam Runettes** : SAYA AKAN BAYAR LEWAT MIMPI.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Kau sungguh kejam, Liam… Kau sudah merepotkan Putri-chan-ku! -,-

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : BREAK! SUDAH BERAPA KALI GUE KATAKAN, JANGAN DEKATI PUTRI-CHAN LAGI!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Tapi nona…

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : POKOKNYA TIDAK BOLEH, XERXES BREAK BADUT GILA!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Liam Runettes** : BAGUS, NONA! SAYA MENDUKUNG NONA!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita** : Ano… Caps Lock saya…

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Nona, tidak baik mengganggu hubungan orang…

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : JANGAN BANYAK BICARA, BAKA! ATAU GUE GEBUK LOE SAMPE MATEK PAKE HARISEN GUE YANG BARU GUE BELI MERK KUBURAN!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Liam Runettes** : XERXES! SEHARUSNYA LOE BISA SETIA DENGAN NONA!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita** : Caps Lock saya… TT^TT

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Duh… Jangan marahin gue atas semua yang terjadi, dong. Mendingan marahin **Little Lily**, 'kan dia yang membuat Liam masuk rumah sakit, sehingga Liam nulis status ini.  
>Ojou-sama: Mohon restui saya dengan Putri-chan! Nih, saya kasih foto Brad Pitt.<p>

2 jam yang lalu . **3.653 wanita** mencak-mencak, **1.565 maho** gigit-gigit wig . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : JANGAN MENYUAPKU! SELAMANYA TAK AKAN KURESTUI! *masukin foto BP ke dalam tas*

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Little Lily** : Ma… Maafkan aku… Ini salahku, ya? *teary eyes*

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Liam Runettes** : Lily: Bu, bukan salahmu, kok!  
>Break: Jangan menyalahkan dan membuat anak kecil menangis!<p>

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita** : Break-senpai: Err… *salting*  
>Sharon-nee: Sharon-nee, jangan marah-marah. Nanti cantiknya dan fansnya pergi, loh!<p>

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein** : Putri-chan: Kanjeng Putri! Jangan membuang Pak Presdir ke laut lagi!  
>Break: SAYA SETUJU DENGAN SHARON-NEE!<p>

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Ulrica-chan: Ih! Author kejam! Lebih kejam dari Putri-chan! Nih, gue kasih foto suamimu, deh! *ngasih foto Elliot lagi tidur*  
>Liam: Memang dia salah, kok! =3=<br>Sharon: Lah? Kok barang sapnya disimpan?  
>Putri-chan : Jangan begitu. Masa' kamu gak suka gue?<p>

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **5.565 Break & Elliot FC** men-deathglare authors dan **5.132 maho** mengirim bedak lumut kepada authors . **Suka**

**Little Lily** : HUWAAA! MAAFKAN AKU! TAT FANG! AKU BERBUAT SALAH LAGI, YA?

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **3.568 ibu-ibu** iba seiba-ibanya . **Suka**

**Liam Runettes** : Lily: Uwaaa! Cup! Cup! Cup! Jangan nangis, Lily! Kamu gak salah, kok!  
>Break: XERXES! INI SEMUA SALAHMU!<p>

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Break: SUKA-SUKA GUE, DONG!  
>Ulrica: DUKUNG PAK PRESDIR DENGAN PUTRI-CHAN! XD<p>

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein** : Break: JANGAN MENYUAP GUE! *masukin foto ke laci*  
>Sharon: SETUJU, SHARON-NEE! XD<p>

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Liam: Ih, kamu kayak bokapnya aja. =3=  
>Sharon: Eh, gak mendukung Break dan Putri-chan?<br>Ulrica: Ternyata kakak dan adik sama saja. ==

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Break: OGAH! MENDING GUE BAKAR FOTO BP DARIPADA MERESTUIMU DAN PUTRI-CHAN!

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Little Lily** : HUWAAA! TAT

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Fang Fing Fung** : Astaga, Lily! Kok kamu nangis? INI PERBUATAN KALIAN, YA? *ngamuk*

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita** : Ano… Saya tidak mau memotong… Tapi, Caps Lock saya beneran jebol sekarang. TT^TT Kedua Shift-nya juga mau menyusul… Maka dari itulah… SEGERA HENTIKAN PERTENGKARAN INI ATAU FANFIC INI AKAN DINAIKKAN RATE-NYA KARENA TERIAKAN-TERIAKAN KALIANDAN TIDAK AKAN DI-UPDATE! *Caps Lock jebol menyusul kedua Shift*

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **10.053 orang** bertepuk tangan dan terkagum-kagum . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein** : A… Ampuni hambamu ini, Kanjeng Putri… *sembah sujud*

58 menit yang lalu . **1.583 orang** ikut-ikutan sembah sujud . **Suka**

**Fang Fing Fung** : Gu… Gue gak terlibat, loh! Gue permisi dulu! Ayo, Lily! #off

56 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Little Lily** : Huwaaa! TAT #off

56 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Echo Bukan Nona Echo** : . . . . . . .

53 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

* * *

><p><strong>Emily Cute Doll<strong> : Pengen ganti majikan~ Fufufu…

59 menit yang lalu melalui Web Seluler . **Suka** . **Komentari**

**10.326 orang** bingung, **306 banci** siapin duit, dan **761 orang** manggut-manggut gaje.

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : APA? Kau telah bosan bersamaku, Emily? T.T

58 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Wah, Emily punya efbe! O.O

58 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging** : Wkwkwk! Rasain loe, Badut! Loe pasti banyak dosa sampai ditinggalin Emily! XP

57 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Hiks… Hiks… Salah gue apa? T.T

57 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Udah tahu masih tanya! Loe dekati Putri-chandan nggak mematuhi perintah gue! Loe kena karma!

56 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Tapi, Nona… Saya dan Putri-chan bagaikan bulan dan bintang…

56 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging** : Badut dan peri lebih pantas!

56 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Kagak! Bulan dan bintang! Yang menghiasi angkasa!

55 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein** : Tidak bisa! Yang boleh menghiasi angkasa hanya Pak Presdir dan Putri-chan!

55 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita** : Kalian kejam! TT^TT

54 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Tidak boleh begitu, Putri-chan! Contohlah pasangan Prof. Ricku dan Ulrica-chan yang selalu bersama di manapun dan kapanpun…

53 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita** : Maunya sama Break-senpai! TT^TT

53 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Putri-chan harus sama Pak Presdir!

53 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Emily Cute Doll** : Emily setuju dengan Sharon dan Ulrica-chan! Putri-chan dengan Pak Presdir aja!

52 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita** : Kok kalian pada begitu, sih? T.T

52 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Emily Cute Doll** : Soalnya Putri-chan telah mengambil Break dariku!

52 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Apa? Break adalah milikku bukan milikmu!

51 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Emily Cute Doll** : Enak aja! Emily yang selalu bersama Break di manapun dan kapanpun seperti pasangan Prof. Ricku dan Ulrica-chan!

51 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein** : Err—tolong jangan bawa-bawa nama saya dalam pertengkaran ini… =="

51 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging** : Kalian ini ternyata lebih bodoh dari aku, ya! Masa' memperebutkan Si Badut Geblek itu?

50 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek** : Woi! Geblek itu kata-kata gue!

50 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging** : Apaan loe? Sibuk amat!

50 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Pokoknya Break adalah milikku! Titik!

50 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Emily Cute Doll** : Tidak! Break adalah milikku! Titik! Koma! Tanda tanya! Tanda seru! Titik dua! Titik koma!

49 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Sudah, sudah. Kalian terus memperebutkan Break. Padahal Break 'kan hanya mau sama Putri-chan!

49 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Apa katamu? *siapin harisen*

48 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Kalau begitu, gue bantu, deh! Kalian ambil Break, gue ambil Putri-chan. Gimana?

47 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging** : Oz! Kau mau coba selingkuh rupanya? Haha! *dark aura*

47 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein** : Oz! Tetap tidak bisa! Saya mendukung Putri-chan dengan Pak Presdir, bukan dengan loe!

47 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Gue juga mau nonton pertandingan Sharon vs Emily vs Manusia!

46 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging** : OZ! JANGAN COBA-COBA KABUR! *Nangkap Oz*

46 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : HUWAAA! AMPUNI HAMBA! TAT

45 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging** : TUNGGU! BELIIN GUE BAKPAU DAGING BABI GULING CINCANG!

45 menit yang lalu . **1.005 orang** langsung merasa kelaparan, **653 orang** beranjak ke penjual bakpau terdekat . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein** : BREAK! JANGAN HARAP KAU BISA MENDAPATKAN PUTRI-CHAN! *datang dengan sekonvoi meriam harisen*

44 menit yang lalu . **3.567 orang** cengo, **2.352 orang** ingin membeli meriam harisen . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : HUWAAA! TTIDAK! *sembunyi di bawah meja*

43 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita** : Jeng Ul, kayaknya nggak hanya Caps Lock dan 2 Shift lappy saya yang jebol, tapi tombol HP kita yang kita pakai buat bikin draft fanfic ini juga ikutan jebol… TT^TT

43 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein** : Ho? *Ngelihat HP sendiri* HUWAAA! TOMBOL HP GUE JEBOL BENERAN! TAT

42 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita** : Punya saya juga… TT^TT

42 menit yang lalu . **1.053 salesman** menawarkan HP dan casing HP terbaru kepada authors . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein** : *ngecek ke warnet langganan* Ka… Kayaknya Caps Lock dan 2 Shift di computer warnet langganan saya bakalan jadi korban berikutnya…

41 menit yang lalu . **Pemilik Warnet** langganan Ulrica Husein langsung bersiap untuk tutup . **Suka **

**Putri Rosita** : *manggut-manggut sambil nangis*

41 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Hiks… Kok gak ada yang mendukung gue dengan Putri-chan, sih?

41 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging** : Oz… MATI SAJA KAU! *berubah jadi B-Rabbit*

41 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : OZ! BERANINYA ENGKAU MENGKHIANATI ALICE! DASAR SERIGALA BERBULU KELINCI! *melempar 3 Harisen Keramat kearah Oz*

40 menit yang lalu . **6.538 orang** bertepuk tangan sampai subuh . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : UWAAA! AMPUNI HAMBA! TAT

40 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Emily Cute Doll** : Wkwkwk! Rasain loe! Mampus aja!

40 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Huh! Kau telah menghalangi hubunganku dengan Putri-chan, Oz! Kau pantas mendapatkannya!

39 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : BREAK! KAU JUGA AKAN BERNASIB SAMA SEPERTI OZ! *mengarahkan 3 Harisen Keramat terbang menghajar Oz*

38 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : UWAAA! KOK GUE LAGI, SIH? TTATT

38 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Ups! Salah alamat! * mengarahkan 3 Harisen Keramat kearah Break dan Emily*

37 menit yang lalu . **6.538 orang** cengo sambil bertepuk tangan . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : HUWAAA! OJOU-SAMA KEJAM! TAT

36 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Emily Cute Doll** : WOI! KENAPA GUE JUGA KENA? MAU NGAJAK BERTINJU? AYO BERTARUNG YANG ADIL! *bertransformasi menjadi manusia*

35 menit yang lalu . **11.111 orang** shock, **10.101 orang** merasa bermimpi, **5.555 orang** bertepuk tangan sambil jawdrop . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : AYO! KITA BERTARUNG DI LAPANGAN SEPAK BOLA! #off

35 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Emily Cute Doll** : HAYOO! #off

34 menit yang lalu . 25.638 orang tancap ke lapangan sepak bola . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek** : ? Apakah aku meninggalkan sesuatu hal?

10 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging** : Dasar geblek! #off

9 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek** : WOI! ITU KATA-KATA GUE! #off

8 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Echo Bukan Nona Echo **: . . . . . . .

7 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

* * *

><p>Bosen, nih… Dari tadi ngelihatnya statuuuuus aja. Gimana kalau kita lihat Profil orang? Hmm, kira-kira siapa, ya? Aha! Kita lihat Profil Liam aja, yuk… Loh? Eh? Apa yang terjadi?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Liam Kacungnya Break<strong>

_Menikah dengan ? . Duda anak 1 . Anak : Little Lily . Saudara : Fang Fing Fung_

**Dinding  
>Info<br>Foto **_(510)_**  
>Catatan<br>Teman**

**Liam Kacungnya Break**  
>APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN FB GUE! SIAPA YANG SEENAKNYA NGE-HACK FB GUE!<br>30 menit yang lalu melalui Web Seluler . **Suka** . **Komentari**

**8.536 orang** kaget beruntun, **365 hacker** berkata 'Not me! Not me!', dan **56 hacker** melongo melihat hasil hack.

**Putri Rosita** : Huwa! Pantesan fb Liam-san ada yang berbeda dari biasanya.

29 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging** : Ada daging?

29 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Liam Kacungnya Break** : Ha?

29 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging** : Ada daging, kagak?

28 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Ah, maaf Liam. Alice kehabisan daging jadi dia nanya tentang daging. ^^"

27 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging** : Iya, daging ada kagak?

27 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Liam Kacungnya Break** : KAGAK! FB GUE DI-HACK, NGERTI GAK LOE?

26 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Liam, jangan kasar-kasar dengan seorang lady!

25 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Liam Kacungnya Break** : Tapi nona… Fb saya di-hack padahal saya membuat fb ini ditengah kesibukan saya di malam jumat kliwon bersama para kelelawar dan batman.

25 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita** : Memangnya pas malam Jumat kliwon kamu ngapain aja?

24 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Baru tahu gue Liam berteman sama Batman. Titip tanda tangannya dong! XD Gue fans beratnya dari TK! XD

24 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging** : Kelelawar... Daging Kelelawar... Sate Kelelawar! XD Liam, tunjukkin gue tempat tinggalnya batman sama kelelawarnya! XD

24 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Alice! Sate kelelawar itu sama sekali belum diuji kehigienisannya!

23 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Liam Kacungnya Break** : KALIAN SEMUA TIDAK MEMPEDULIKAN PERASAAN SESEORANG YANG SEDANG DI-HACK, YA! D'X

23 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Little Lily** : Liam-san... Jadi selama ini kamu adalah ayahku?

22 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Liam Kacungnya Break** : Li, Lilly! Bu, bukan! Ini gara-gara hacker!

22 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Little Lily** : Hiks... Jadi kau tidak mengakuiku sebagai anakmu? *teary eyes*

22 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Liam Kacungnya Break** : Bu, bukan! Bukannya aku tidak mengakuimu, tapi...

21 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Little Lily** : Tapi apa! Papa jahat! Huwaaa!

21 menit yang lalu . **5.569 orang** men-deathglare Liam . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Liam! Engkau membuat anakmu menangis!

20 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Liam, dosa tahu bikin anak nangis!

20 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita** : Liam, akuilah anakmu sekalipun hanya anak angkatmu!

20 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging** : Liam! Batman tinggal dimana!

20 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Liam Kacungnya Break** : ... =="' Ba, baiklah... kalau begitu...

18 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Little Lily** : Hore! Akhirnya aku punya ayah, Fang!

18 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Fang Fing Fung **: Hiks... Aku sungguh senang bisa menyaksikan momen mengharukan ini. Huhuhu...  
>18 menit yang lalu . 9.856 orang ikut terharu . <strong>Suka<strong>

**Little Lily** : Oh, ya, Papa.

18 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Liam Kacungnya Break** : Ada apa, Lilly?

17 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Little Lily**: Kalau kamu papaku, mamaku siapa?

17 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Jangkrik Punya FB Hobi Numpang Lewat**: Krik... Krik... Krik...

17 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Liam Kacungnya Break** : ...

16 menit yang lalu . **2.356 wanita dan maho** lgsg mendaftarkan diri sbg calon istri Liam . **Suka**

**Liam Kacungnya Break** : Aaa... Aku akan mencarinya dulu... #off

10 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Little Lily**: Papa! Aku ikut! #off

10 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Fang Fing Fung** : Liam! Sini gue bantu sebagai saudara angkat baru loe! #off

10 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Grandpa Rufus Gak Kalah Gaul** : Baru tahu kalo kacung gue jadi kacungnya Break. Kok bisa, sih!

8 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Ah! Jangan-jangan Break yg nge-hack FB Liam! Tadi aja dia bilang mau ngambil formula buat nge-hack FB orang!

8 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : APA! DIA MENG-HACK FB LIAM! BERANI-BERANINYA DIA! AKAN KUHAJAR DIA SAMPAI MATEK BENERAN DENGAN HARISEN! #off

7 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita** : Sharon-nee! Jangan marah-marah seperti itu! Kita belum punya bukti! #off

6 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging** : Bunuh badut... Daging badut... Sate badut! Gue pengen coba sate badut! XD Sharon-nee, Putri-chan, ikut! XD #off

6 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku** : ... Sebenarnya... apa yang terjadi?

4 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Entah... Aku juga bingung... Off aja, deh... #off

4 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku** : Hei, kau! Ada yg ingin kutanyakan tentang cara merayu wanita dengan puisi! #off

3 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Echo Bukan Nona Echo** : . . . . . . .

2 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

* * *

><p>Ya, ampun… Tuh Liam kasihan banget, ya? Oke, selanjutnya kita lihat wall-to-wall antara Break dan istrinya *BUGH!* yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sang Author, faricaLucy a.k.a Putri Rosita.<p>

XD

*BUAGH!*

* * *

><p><strong>Break Bukan Badut Biasa<strong> dan **Putri Rosita**

_Berteman di Facebook sejak entahlah, lupa _.

Kiriman Dinding

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Hallo, Putri-chan! XD

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka** . **Komentari**

**Putri Rosita** : Ah, Break-senpai! Ada apa?

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka** . **Komentari**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Bapak kamu penjual pintu, ya?

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka** . **Komentari**

**Putri Rosita** : Nggak.

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka** . **Komentari**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Jawab aja "iya", biar sama kayak di OVJ. Hehe…

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka **. **Komentari**

**Putri Rosita **: Emangnya kenapa?

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka **. **Komentari**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Karena kau telah mengetuk hatiku.

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka** . **Komentari**

**Putri Rosita** : O/O *blushing*

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka** . **Komentari**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Ibu kamu seorang penari, ya?

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka **. **Komentari**

**Putri Rosita** : Eh?

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka **. **Komentari**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Karena kau telah menggerakkan hatiku.

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka** . **Komentari**

**Putri Rosita** : Gyaaa! *blushing setengah mati*

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka** . **Komentari**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Kamu lucu banget, deh… ^^

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka **. **Komentari**

**Putri Rosita** : Masa' sih?

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka** . **Komentari**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Iya. Lucu dan imut banget… ^^

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka** . **Komentari**

**Putri Rosita** : *blushing sampai nyaris mati*

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka **. **Komentari**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : *ngelirik jam, menunjukkan pukul 11 malam* Kamu gak tidur, nih? Udah malam.

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka **. **Komentari**

**Putri Rosita** : Gak bisa tidur… =="

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka** . **Komentari**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Sama.

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka** . **Komentari**

**Putri Rosita** : Kenapa?

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka** . **Komentari**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Karena mikirin kamu. ^^

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka** . **Komentari**

**Putri Rosita** : *Pingsan sambil blushing*

1 jam yang lalu **. Suka** . **Komentari**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : BTW, tentang Pak Presdir itu…

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka . Komentari**

**Putri Rosita** : Hn? Ada apa?

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka . Komentari**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Bisakah kau meninggalkannya?

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka . Komentari**

**Putri Rosita** : Eh? Aku bukan siapa-siapa dia, kok… ^^

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka . Komentari**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Tapi kau membuat aku cemburu setengah mati, apalagi melihat foto kalian berdua. Rasanya hatiku seperti dicucuk-cucuk jarum… TT^TT

1 jam yang lalu **. Suka** . **Komentari**

**Putri Rosita** : Aih, jangan gitu, dong… Itu 'kan hanya foto…

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka **. **Komentari**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Pokoknya kamu gak boleh ngomong lagi dengan Pak Presdir Makhluk Kutub itu, ya…

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka .** **Komentari**

**Putri Rosita** : Hmm…

1 jam yang lalu **. Suka** . **Komentari**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Kamu mau aku jadian dengan Ulrica-chan, ya?

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka** . **Komentari  
>Prof. RicKu<strong> : Jangan coba-coba jadian dengan Ulrica!  
><strong>Break Bukan Badut Biasa<strong> : Iya, iya! ==

**Putri Rosita** : Hahaha… ^^ Prof. Ricku agresif, ya…

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka** . **Komentari**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Iya, ampun, deh, tuh anak… ==" Lagipula aku cuma bercanda, kok, soal jadian dengan Ulrica-chan itu… ^o^

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka** . **Komentari**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Putri-chan?

4 menit yang lalu . **Suka **. **Komentari**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Aku udah lama nunggu, kok kamu gak balas wall aku?

3 menit yang lalu . **Suka **. **Komentari**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Ternyata sudah off, toh… =="

2 menit yang lalu . **Suka** . **Komentari**  
><strong>Pak Presdir<strong> : Jangan ganggu Putri!  
><strong>Break Bukan Badut Biasa<strong>: Lah? Jadi ini fb loe?

**TBC**

**.**

**Yap. Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca fanfic ini! XDDD**

**Silahkan di REVIEW karena jika tidak di REVIEW si authors malas ngelanjutin fanfic nya.**

***BUAGH!***

**Tapi JANGAN kasih FLAME, ya… :D**

**Oh, ya, kedua SHIFT saya, CAPS LOCK saya, dan tombol HP authors masih utuh, kok… Hahaha…**

**XDDD**

**Baiklah, sekarang sesi menjawab review dari chapter 1.**

_**faricaLucy**_: Angel-chan~~~ (Teriak manggil Angel-chan pakai toak)

_**Reborn Angel**_: Ya, ya? (Buru-buru datang sambil bawa ikan)

_**faricaLucy**_: Ngapain bawa ikan?

_**Reborn Angel**_: Tadi ada kucing imuuuuut banget, tapi kelaparan. Jadi mau kasih ikan ini ke kucingnya. *maklum, penggemar kucing*

_**faricaLucy**_: Ya udah. Biar saya aja yang ngasih. (Ngelempar ikan kearah si kucing. Si kucing nangkap ala pemain sirkus)

_**Reborn Angel**_: Waw! Hebat! (Tepuk tangan)

_**faricaLucy**_: Hahaha… Thank you, thank you! *geer sendiri* Angel-chan, ini tolong bantu saya menjawab review-review chapter 1.

_**Reborn Angel**_: Baik!

_**faricaLucy**_: Buat **Rin 'aichii' Kagamine**, *lari estafet* huwaaa! Ampuni saya! *Membungkuk sampai subuh* Wkakaka, terima kasih, ya… Ini sudah update, silahkan di-review… ^^

_**Reborn Angel**_: *tarik Farica-chan sebelum lari* Farica-chan, jangan lari! Kita harus melanjutkan fanfic ini! == Buat **Felis Selita**, Terima kasih banyak, ya… Authors juga ngakak sendiri saat buat fanfic ini… Hehe… ^^ Sesuai request dari kamu, Elly dan Reo banyak muncul di sini. Kebetulan Elly itu adalah suami saya.

_**faricaLucy**_: Halo, Prof. Ricku? Angel-chan mau coba-coba selingkuh, nih… *kasih pose menelepon*

_**Reborn Angel**_: Hiaaaakk! *ngerebut ponsel* Farica-chan kejam, deh… T.T

_**faricaLucy**_: Angel-chan juga kejam, masa' bagian saya dengan Pak Presdir kali ini lebih banyak? T.T

_**Reborn Angel**_: Ya, sudah. Sebagai sesama orang kejam (?), kita lanjutkan review ini. Masih untuk Felis-san, EllyEida kami dikurangi lalu Vince dan Reim juga udah muncul. Silahkan di-review… ^^

_**faricaLucy**_: Selanjutnya buat **alicelalala**, authors juga ngakak bacanya, apalagi saya. Saat mengetikpun ketawa-ketiwi sampai kakak saya bolak-balik ngelihatin saya. Hahaha… XD

_**Reborn Angel**_: Jiah, kalau Farica-chan emang udah stress dari sananya.

_**faricaLucy**_: Saya gak stress, kok.

_**Reborn Angel**_: Cuma gila, kan? Iya, saya tahu. =="

_**faricaLucy**_: Hehe… ^^" Mari kita lanjutkan review-nya. :3 Maaf, ya, Jack belum nongol di chapter ini, tapi akan nongol di chapter depan. Terima kasih banyak juga atas "Om Jack" nya yang membantu authors mendapatkan ide untuk chapter depan dan review-nya. Silahkan di-review… ^^

_**Reborn Angel**_: *Nyiapin permen satu baskom* Buat **Cho-AlyssVessalius**, maaf banget, ya request kamu belum muncul di chapter ini tapi akan muncul di chapter depan. Soalnya para author kalau ada ide pasti nyambungnya panjang banget… Maklum, authors habis stress belajar dan sedang menikmati surga para pelajar, libur. Hehe… ^^ Kebetulan ada permen di sini. Permen dari Break, merk Kuburan. Silahkan~ :3

_**faricaLucy**_: Huwaa! Saya mau… XD

_**Reborn Angel**_: Gak boleh, minta sama Pak Presdir aja sana!

_**faricaLucy**_: Kalau sama Pak Presdir bukan dikasih permen, tapi dikasih buku buat belajar. == Terima kasih Cho-chan buat review-nya! XD Next, buat **Alice the dark Rabbit**, terima kasih banyak, ya… XD Tapi sayang sekali authors gak bisa bikin versi twitter-nya… Mungkin author lain ada yang berminat untuk membuatnya? :3 Yap, chapter 2 udah update. Semoga chapter ini makin lucu, ya… Kamu tidak memalukan, kok. Enjoy aja! XD

_**Reborn Angel**_: Yak, dan terima kasih atas review-nya, ya! ^^Selanjutnya… *ambil kertas lagi* buat **Fuumin**, di sini Sharon, Emily, dan Farica-chan akan bertengkar memperebutkan Break. Yeaaaahhh! *tebar bunga*

_**faricaLucy**_: Kenapa tebar bunga?

_**Reborn Angel**_: Wah, maaf! Kegilaan saya lagi kumat. ^^" Kita lanjutkan, ya? Yap. Elli dan Leo nongol lagi, nih dan nongolnya juga cukup banyak. Gimana, lucu gak? Tapi, maaf, ya… VinceAda belum muncul di chapter ini. VinceAda akan muncul di chapter depan barengan dengan JackAlyss. Oke? Ini ada permen dari Break merk Kuburan. Terima kasih banyak dan silahkan review! XD

_**faricaLucy**_: Yak! Buat **mirikalicious** terima kasih atas review-nya ya! XD Narsis-narsis tapi saya suka banget dengan Break! XD Silahkan di-review… :3

_**Reborn Angel**_: Hallo, Pak Presdir?

_**faricaLucy**_: JANGAN! Hiaaak! *nendang HP Angel-chan*

_**Reborn Angel**_: Gak usah sampai nendang juga kale! == Selanjutnya buat… Lah? Loh? He? Ha? Ho?

_**faricaLucy**_: Di sini tertulis **Reborn Angel From the Past**.

_**Reborn Angel**_: Oh, iya! Baru inget saya ada review. ^^"

_**faricaLucy**_: Kamu review di RS? Kenapa gak RSJ aja?

_**Reborn Angel**_: Pengennya sih, gitu… Tapi Prof. Ricku gak mengizinkan. ==

_**faricaLucy**_: Ea! Cie, cie, ciee! Ehem! Baiklah, Angel-chan saya tidak capek mengetiknya kok. ^^ Malah semangat sambil ketawa-ketiwi. Hahaha… XD

_**Reborn Angel**_: Oh, iya! Saya baru ingat kamu kan gila. ==

_**faricaLucy**_: Gak gila, kok. =D

_**Reborn Angel**_: Cuma stress, saya tahu. =="

_**faricaLucy**_: Hehe… ^^ BTW, terima kasih atas review-nya, Angel-chan… XD Dan terakhir buat **Konan Nightray **maaf banget, ya Konan. DX Mungkin di sini Gilbert munculnya sedikit. Tapi di chapter depan bakalan dibanyakin, kok. Ini, masih ada segalon permen dari Break merk Kuburan.

_**Reborn Angel**_: Yap, terima kasih banyak, Konan-san! XD Dan silahkan di-review. ^^

**Request masih dibuka untuk umum. (Ya iyalah!)**

**Silahkan kirimkan request kamu apapun itu lewat:**

**.Facebook (Putri Rosita [faricaLucy] atau Ulrica Husein [Reborn Angel FTP]).**

**.Review.**

**.PM.**

**Untuk chapter depan, kami akan memasukkan 5 request. Niatnya masih mau 3, tapi untuk chapter ini aja udah lebih dari 3 request yang dapat terpenuhi. =="**

**Nah, Para Reader, chapter 3 akan update pertengahan Juni ini. XD**

**Akhir kata, REVIEW please? ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**FACEBOOK!**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki-sensei**

**Facebook © Mark Zuckerberg**

**Facebook! © faricaLucy and Reborn Angel From the Past**

**Rated: T (buat jaga-jaga aja)**

**Genre: Humor, Parody**

**Warning(s): **_**OOC**_** (pasti!), **_**Typos and Miss Typos**_** (tidak pernah ketinggalan), beserta hal-hal sejenisnya. XD  
>Diingatkan kembali bahwa kedua<strong> _**author**_** beserta masing-masing manservant *dilempar sampai Mars* terdapat di dalamnya dan kami tidak bertanggung jawab jika Anda sekalian akan mengalami sakit perut.  
>Kami segenap kru (?) pembuatan fanfic ini menyarankan agar Anda sekalian memiliki waktu luang yang banyak untuk membaca fanfic ini. Disarankan pula untuk tidak membaca fanfic ini saat lagi makan –apapun.<strong>

**Summary: Facebook ala Pandora Hearts? Hmm… Bagaimana sih ceritanya? Yang pasti gila dan hancur banget, deh! Semua ditampung di sini! XD**

**A/N: Yeah! Chapter 3 is update! XDDD  
>Berikut ini adalah daftar <strong>_**request**_** yang terpilih:**

**Alicelalala (Jack)**

**Cho-AlyssVessalius**** (JackAlyss)**

**Konan Nightray (Gilbert)**

**Nanami 'Yuuki' Vessalius**** (Eida)**

**salmahimahi**** (Gilbert dan Echo)**

**Hmm, sepertinya ini saja. =D**

**Oke langsung aja, cekidot!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

Wah, wah! Apa yang terjadi? Pak Presdir muncul! Apakah akan terjadi perdebatan? Mari, kita saksikan! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Break Bukan Badut Biasa<strong>—**Putri Rosita** : Ternyata sudah off, toh… =="

2 menit yang lalu . **Suka** . **Komentari**

**Pak Presdir** : Jangan ganggu Putri!

2 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Lah? Jadi ini fb loe?

2 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir** : Iya, memangnya kenapa?

Sekitar semenit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Gak ada. *Balikkan badan, siapkan formula hack*

Sekitar semenit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir** : Woi! Apa yang sedang loe lakuin?

Sekitar semenit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Sudah dibilang gak ada!

Sekitar semenit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir** : Apa yang sedang loe lakuin?

Sekitar semenit yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Loe maksa amat, sih! Mentang-mentang lagi ngomong dengan orang ganteng! Suka-suka gue dong, mau ngapain! Lagian, ngapain loe pakai nyuruh-nyuruh gue buat jangan gangguin Putri-chan? Bukannya loe yang gangguin dia!

58 detik yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir** : Ha? Ganteng? Mata sebelah aja kagak ada mau dibilang ganteng! ==a  
>Sejak kapan gue pernah gangguin dia? YANG ADA TUH ELU! GUE DAPAT SMS DARI SHARON, EMILY, DAN ULRICA 24 JAM NONSTOP YANG ISINYA SAMA SEMUA! MEREKA NYURUH GUE UNTUK BUAT LOE JAUHIN PUTRI KARENA KATANYA LOE SUKA GANGGUIN DIA! BELUM LAGI SHARON YANG MISSED CALLS SELAMA 50 KALI PER JAM! LALU, TIBA-TIBA KACA RUMAH GUE PECAH GARA-GARA SURAT KALENG DARI EMILY SELAMA 2 JAM SEKALI! LOE BAYANGIN SENDIRI, DEH, NASIB RUMAH GUE UDAH GIMANA! SELAIN ITU—<p>

50 detik yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : IYA, IYA! CUKUP! =="

45 detik yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita** : CAPS LOCK! SHIFT! KEYPAD HP! JEBOL!

42 detik yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein** : Maaf mengganggu, Jeng. Tapi… A-Ano… INI CHAPTER 3, JENG! BUKAN CHAPTER 2! MASALAH ITU UDAH KELAR, LAGIAN CLEANING SERVICE-NYA UDAH DATANG UNTUK MEMPERBAIKI, KAN? Aduh, Caps Lock saya tertekan! ==a

40 detik yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita** : A-Ano… Kenapa cleaning service yang datang, ya? ==

38 detik yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein** : Eh, iya… Kenapa cleaning service, ya? OAO

37 detik yang lalu . **Suka**

**Prof. RicKu** : Haha, aneh.  
>:p<p>

36 detik yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir** : . . .

35 detik yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : . . .

34 detik yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir** : Pokoknya loe, Badut Satu Mata, jangan gangguin dia lagi! #offline

31 detik yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Iya, Makhluk Kutub! =w= (Loe pikir gue akan patuh? Khekhekhe)  
>Saya mewakili semuanya, offline!<p>

29 detik yang lalu . **Suka**

* * *

><p>Ah, gak seru tuh! Pak Presdir kurang seru! Sorakin, huuuu! *dilempar kamus seberat 9 ton*<p>

Bosen, kita lihat status lagi, yuk…

* * *

><p><strong>Sharon Sister Complex<strong>: Hayo! Bagi yang merasa wanita tulen, arisan is here! XD

3 jam yang lalu melalui Web Seluler.** Suka **.** Komentari**

**11.207 Ibu-ibu **siapin cemilan**, 3.600 Bapak-bapak **sweatdrop, & **706 Tante-tante **sibuk ke salon

**Alice Suka Daging** : Gue hadir! XD

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik **: Hadir, Sharon-nee!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Echo Bukan Nona Echo **: . . .

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama** : Lottie hadir!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Little Lilly** : Walaupun Lilly masih kecil, tapi Lilly wanita tulen. Hadir, nee-chan! XD

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Putri Rosita** : Saya hadir, Sharon-nee! XD

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Ulrica Husein **: Tidak pernah ketinggalan, hadir~…!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Vanessa Cinta Keluarga **: Gue hadir! Gak nyangka bakalan dimunculin sama Authors… Hiks… T^T

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Nona Miranda Masih Ada** : Saya juga tidak menyangka akan dimunculkan oleh Authors. Ternyata mereka tidak melupakan tokoh-tokoh pembantu seperti kita. =P

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Nona Lacie **: Walaupun saya sudah tua, tapi saya tetap wanita tulen yang berkharisma. Nona Lacie datang, anak-anak!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Alice Suka Daging**: Wah, nyokap gue gaul berat~… XD

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Rachel Cecile Turun Dari Surga** : Dapat izin buat turun ke Bumi selama 3 jam. Saya ikut arisan juga, yach! X3

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik **: Huwaaa! Ibunda, Eida kangen! T^T *Meluk Ibunda*

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Rachel Cecile Turun Dari Surga** : Wah, Eida! Kamu sudah dewasa, ya.

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Ulrica Husein** : Huwaaa! Mengharukan sekali! T.T *Nangis Bombay*

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Hiks… Reuni yang sungguh mengharukan… T^T

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Alyss Love Jack Forever **: Baru dapat koneksi dari Abyss, maklum saia sibuk banget. XD

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Alice Suka Daging **: Sibuk ngapain, Alice? =3

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Alyss Love Jack Forever **: Banyak penghuni baru yang datang ke Abyss.. Sibuk membagi-bagikan rumah buat mereka. Kebetulan di Abyss udah dibangun perumahan. XD

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Ulrica Husein** : Wao~… Hebatnya! XD

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Nona Lacie **: Wah, anakku bisa diandalkan!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Sharon Sister Complex **: Waw! Sekarang Abyss udah maju ya.. X3

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Putri Rosita** : Apakah di Abyss ada mall juga? :D

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Alyss Love Jack Forever **: Ul-chan: Trims, Ul-chan. ;D  
>Ibunda: Hehe, bakat turunan dari Mami..<br>Sharon-nee: Iya, donk~… XD  
>Put-chan: Tentu saja.. Sekarang fasilitas di Abyss udah lengkap. Dari mall, taman kota, gedung serbaguna, pusat perbelanjaan, perusahaan-perusahaan yangg mampu bersaing di internasional, bank, salon, swalayan, semuanya deh! Sampe penjual ketoprak pun juga ada di sini! XD<p>

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Putri Rosita **: Waw! Majunya! 0.0

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Alyss Love Jack Forever **: Sangat pesat, deh! XD

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Vanessa Cinta Keluarga **: Apa? Penjual ketoprak juga ada? O.O *Ngidam(?) ketoprak*

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Miranda Masih Ada** : Jadi pengen berkunjung sambil bawa cucu. X3

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Alice Suka Daging **: Pengen balik kampung jadinya. :3

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Oh iya, ya. Kampung Alice kan di Abyss..

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Alice Suka Daging **: He-eh… Tempat gue dilahirkan dan dibesarkan.. X3

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Alyss Love Jack Forever **: Jack juga sering datang ke sini loh! XD

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik** : Waow, setia banget sama Alyss-nee… :3

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Emily Cute Doll **: Aih, zaman sekarang cari cowok yang setia itu susah, ya..

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Ngapain loe datang ke sini? :(

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Emily Cute Doll **: Gue kan wanita.

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Sharon Sister complex** : Tapi loe kan gak tulen!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Emily Cute Doll **: Ih! Sibuk amat loe!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Putri Rosita **: Sudah, sudah. Hentikan pertengkaran ini… =="

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Sharon Sister Complex **: Duh, Put-chan~… Mentang-mentang deh yang baru jadian. XD

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Putri Rosita **: Eh? Saya gak ada jadian dengan siapa-siapa, kok.

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Sharon Sister Complex **: Kata Ul-chan kamu jadian dengan Pak Presdir. XD

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Putri Rosita **: Eh? O.O Yang ada itu Ul-chan jadian dengan Prof. Ricku.

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Ulrica Husein **: Sharon-nee: He? Saia gak pernah bilang Put-chan jadian dengan Pak Presdir. O.O  
>Jeng Putri: Saye masih single dan hanya mau pacaran sama Elliot. XP<p>

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Emily Cute Doll** : Duh… Dua-duanya menyangkal fakta…

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Nona Lacie** : Hadoh… Anak-anak zaman sekarang merepotkan ya?

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Miranda Masih Ada **: Kalo 100 tahun yang lalu, kita dijodoh-jodohin dengan pemuda alay dari keluarga bangsawan… ==

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Vanessa Cinta Keluarga **: Ah… Sekarang juga masih dijodoh-jodohin dengan tua-tua keladi sok muda… =="'

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Little Lilly **: Ada apa sich? Lilly gak ngerti… 0.0

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama **: Lilly masih anak-anak, jadi gak usah dipikirkan… ^^"'

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Echo Bukan Nona Echo**: Echo juga tidak mengerti…

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Sharon Sister Complex **: Ul-chan: Aih, Ul-chan pernah bilang kok. X3  
>Echo-chan: Eh? Echo tidak mengerti? O.O<p>

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Zwei Bukan Echo **: Sorry, Zwei telat datang! X3 Ada apa nih?

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Eida Penyihir Cantik **: Enaknya Put-chan dan Ul-chan udah jadian… Cinta saia masih bertepuk sebelah tangan. T.T

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Rachel Cecile Turun Dari Surga **: Eh? Putriku sedang jatuh cinta? O.o

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Ulrica Husein** : Eida-chan: Sa… Saya belum jadian dengan siapa-siapa, lho! ^^"'"  
>Sharon-nee: Sungguh! Saya gak pernah bilang, Sharon-nee! O.o<p>

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Putri Rosita **: **Jeng Ul**= Saya laporkan ke Prof. Ricku ya? X3  
><strong>Eida-chan<strong>= Saya juga belum jadian. Maunya jadian dengan Break-senpai…

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Sharon Sister Complex **: Putri-chan: PUT-CHAN! Badut pasaran itu sama sekali tidak pantas untukmu!  
>Eida-chan: Wah…! Eida-chan jatuh cinta dengan siapa? O.o Jangan-jangan si Vincent? O.O<p>

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Emily Cute Doll** : Dia hanya pantas untukku~… XD

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Sharon Sister Complex** : APA? NGGAK! WALAU BADUT PASARAN, TAPI DIA HANYA PANTAS UNTUK LADY SEPERTIKU! BUKAN WANITA TIDAK TULEN SEPERTIMU!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Emily Cute Doll** : TIDAK! DIA HANYA PANTAS UNTUKKU YG TELAH MENEMANINYA SELAMA BERTAHUN-TAHUN! BUKAN NONA BANGSAWAN SOK IMUT SEPERTIMU!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Sharon Sister Complex** : TIDAK! UNTUKKU!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Emily Cute Doll** : UNTUKKU!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Nona Lacie** : Astaga! Sudahlah kalian berdua… ^^"'"

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa **: Yo! Ada yang manggil ya?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Ulrica Husein** : GAK ADA YANG MANGGIL LOE! SANA CEPETAN PERGI, BADUT PASAR BEDUK! *Ngamuk*

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa **: Gak mau, ah! Mau ngobrol dengan Putri… =3=

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Sharon Sister Complex** : KAGAK! INI KHUSUS WANITA TULEN! LOE BADUT PEMBAWA BENCANA SANA CEPETAN GET OUT DARI SINI ATAU GUE HAJAR LOE SAMPE MATEK PAKE HARISEN! *Over-reacted*

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa **: Huh… =3= Iya, deh… #offline

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Miranda Masih Ada **: Kembali ke topik utama. . . Kamu jatuh cinta dengan Vincent, Eida Vessalius?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik **: I, iya… (Serasa diinterogasi)

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Vanessa Cinta Keluarga **: HAH? Kamu jatuh cinta sama tukang perayu dan tukang tipu itu? Astaga, Eida Vessalius! Matamu sudah rabun, ya?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik **: A, anu… Mataku tidak rabun, kok…

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama **: Benar apa kata Vanessa! Dia itu playboy kampung sok cakep! X( Masa kamu jatuh cinta sama orang kayak dia?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik** : E, eh… Tapi…

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Sharon Sister Complex **: Gue gak setuju kamu pacaran dengan Vincent, Eida-chan! Bukan hanya playboy, dia itu juga manusia licik yang pernah menipu Break dan meracuni gue sampe nyaris mati! Kalo dari dulu gue tahu dia itu licik, sudah gue hajar dia sampe matek dengan harisen gue!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik** : E, eh…?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Emily Cute Doll **: BETUL! Dia itu tikus got yang suka pamer kegantengan! Jelas-jelas Break yang lebih ganteng kan?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik **: I, iya… Tapi…

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Little Lilly **: Vincent itu tukang nyiksa orang, terutama anak-anak! Biarpun gue masih kecil, gue tetap punya hak asasi dan gak akan terima diperlakukan semena-mena sama dia!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik **: …. . O.O

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Alyss Love Jack Forever **: AGH! Si Vincent itu masih hidup dan sekarang masih bisa jalan-jalan dengan bebas di atas tanah? Gue gak terima! Mestinya dulu gue jadiin dia Chain biar gue perbudak dia seumur hidup! Ah, nggak! Harusnya dia dijadiin makanan Chain biar keberadaannya lenyap gak berbekas di dunia manapun! DDDX

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik **: . . . . .

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Alice Suka Daging **: Jangan, Alyss! Jadiin dia makan malam gue aja! Dari dulu gue udah kepengen mencincangnya lalu gue jadiin Tikus Guling Cincang Goreng Pedas! XDDD

2 jam yang lalu . **659 Chef restoran & Hotel Bintang 6 **langsung mencatat resep Tikus Guling Cincang Goreng Pedas . **Suka**

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik **: Ti, Tikus Guling Cincang Goreng Pedas? O.O?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Zwei Bukan Echo** : TIDAAAKKK! GUE GAK TERIMA LOE JADI PACAR VINCENT! HANYA GUE YANG DISUKAI & DICINTAI SAMA VINCENT! *Ngamuk*

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Echo Bukan Nona Echo **: . . . . . Kalo Tuan Vincent memang suka sama kamu… Kenapa dia gak pernah ngajak kamu mandi bareng…?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Zwei Bukan Echo **: Hah! Gue emang gak pernah diajak mandi bareng, tapi… tidur bareng pernah.

2 jam yang lalu . **5.555 Fans Vincent **langsung berteriak histeris** . 6.563 Fans Zwei **mencincang bawang bombay sampai menangis bombay. **Suka**

**Echo Bukan Nona Echo** : Tapi kok gue pernah mandi & tidur bareng sama Tuan Vincent, ya? *Pasang tampang innocent*

2 jam yang lalu . **5.555 Fans Vincent **kembali berteriak histeris, **7.123 Fans Echo **ikut-ikutan mencincang bawang bombay sampai menangis bombay . **Suka**

**Zwei Bukan Echo** : APA KATAMU, ECHO? SEUMUR-UMUR GUE GAK PERNAH MANDI BARENG SAMA VINCENT! TAPI KOK KAMU PERNAH MANDI BARENG SAMA DIA? AGH! TEGANYA KAU SELINGKUH DENGAN TUBUHKU TAPI PRIBADIKU YANG LAIN? NYEBELIN!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Rachel Cecile Turun Dari Surga** : Wah… perselingkuhan jenis baru, ya? *Terkesima(?)*

2 jam yang lalu . **1.265 Orang **Sweatdrop . **Suka**

**Miranda Masih Ada **: Kapan-kapan cobain, ah! XP

2 jam yang lalu . **1.265 Orang** kembali Sweatdrop . **Suka**

**Nona Lacie** : Astaga! Sebegitunya kalian benci dengan Vincent, anak-anakku? O.O

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Alyss Love Jack Forever **: Iya, Ibu! Dia itu pembunuh berdarah dingin dan tukang bohong nomor wahid! Dia juga telah mencongkel mata Chesshire!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik **: Ma, masa sih…? Masa Vincent seperti itu…? *Melongo*

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Putri Rosita** : Iya, Eida. Itu fakta, bahkan kami para Author tidak mau & tidak rela menyangkalnya. Karena ITU NYATA SENYATA-NYATANYA! VINCENT ITU MAHO YANG PALING PENGEN GUE INJAK SAMPE MAMPUS! BERANINYA MAHO SEPERTI DIA BERSAING DENGAN KEGANTENGAN BREAK!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Ulrica Husein** : Errr… Bukannya Elliot lebih ganteng, ya? *PLAK!* Tapi emang benar, Vincent itu PSIKOPAT YANG PANTAS DIEKSEKUSI DENGAN GUILLOTINE KARENA SUDAH MEMPERMAINKAN HATI, PIKIRAN, & RAGA SEMUA CEWEK DI PANDORA HEARTS!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Nona Lacie** : Errr… Tapi saya nggak, ding.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Miranda Masih Ada **: Saya juga. Adanya saya manfaatin dia.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Rachel Cecile Turun Dari Surga** : Iya, saya juga nggak.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Vanessa Cinta Keluarga **: Gue juga nggak, tapi GUE NGGAK SUDI DIA MEMPENGARUHI ELLIOT & MENGHANCURKAN KELUARGA GUE!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama **: Pokoknya jika anda bertiga-Nona Lacie, Nyonya Rachel, & Mbak Miranda- ketemu dia, saya jamin kalian bakalan langsung illfeel. Karena dia itu narsis & tidak mengenal kata bersih & rapi! Xl

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Echo Bukan Nona Echo** : Silakan cek kamar Tuan Vincent yang kayak gudang itu jika anda semua tidak percaya. *Ngasih kunci kamar*

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Zwei Bukan Echo **: APA MAKSUDMU, ECHO? KAMARNYA ITU KAMAR TERINDAH & PALING BERSENI YANG PERNAH GUE LIHAT! MASA KAMU BILANG KAYAK GUDANG?

2 jam yang lalu . **3.551 Orang** cengo & sweatdrop . **Suka**

**Little Lilly** : Zwei-nee… Kayaknya matamu perlu diperiksa… =="'

2 jam yang lalu . **3.551 Orang** setuju . **Suka**

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik **: Ta, Tapi… Rasanya dia tidak seperti itu…

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Emily Cute Doll **: Kamu tertipu! Pasti tertipu! Dia itu selalu sok keren & sok ganteng didepan semua cewek! Aslinya dia itu tikus got jelek yang lebih pantas dilempar ke perapian!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Gu… Gue & Alice baru mencuri-dengar gossip tentang Vincent dari Liam… Ka, katanya Vincent saat ini sedang mengencani 10 wanita anggota Pandora, 15 wanita dari keluarga bangsawan, dan… dan… Dia juga…

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Alice Suka Daging **: Kelamaan, Sharon-nee… Biar gue aja yang lanjutin. Dia juga lagi kencan dengan 3 boneka & 2 tikus betina. Jadi singkatnya, dia sedang kencan dengan 30 wanita dari berbagai kalangan & spesies(?) sekaligus, termasuk Eida-nee, Echo, Zwei, & Lottie-san.

2 jam yang lalu . **11.000 Fans Vincent **langsung berteriak histeris selama 1 menit, **5.553 Playboy **merasa kalah, & **2.025 Cowok Non-Playboy **ingin membacok Vincent dengan gunting . **Suka  
><strong>

**Putri Rosita** : I… Ini sih namanya poligami…

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Ulrica Husein **: A… Aku rasa ini juga tepat disebut perselingkuhan…

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Zwei Bukan Echo **: #*W&^!)*T&^%&*H%! Di… Dia… DIA MENG-TIGA PULUH-KAN(?) DIRIKU DENGAN 29 WANITA LAIN? *Otak konslet, pingsan*

2 jam yang lalu . **10.559 Fans Vincent **ikut pingsan . **Suka**

**Alyss Love Jack Forever** : Lah? Kok malah pingsan? Terus poligami itu apa? Nama furniture?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Alice Suka Daging **: Bukannya nama makanan?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Little Lilly **: Eh? Bukannya itu nama boneka?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Nona Lacie** : Bu, bukan… ^^"' Poligami itu…

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Rachel Cecile Turun Dari Surga **: Tunggu dulu! Apa tidak terlalu cepat untuk mengatakannya kepada mereka?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Miranda Masih Ada **: Lho? Bukannya justru sudah terlalu terlambat? Umur mereka kan sudah lebih dari 100…

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Nona Lacie **: . . . . .

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Echo Bukan Nona Echo **: . . . Permisi… Saya harus membawa Zwei ke Dokter Spesialis Otak & Psikiater Kejiwaan Kepribadian Ganda… karena ini tanggung jawab saya sebagai pribadinya yang lain… #offline

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama **: . . . Dia memang playboy… kampung…

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Vanessa Cinta Keluarga **: Ini cocok disebut selingkuh grosiran(?), bukan selingkuh eceran…

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Emily Cute Doll** : Wkwkwk…! Mari kita nobatkan Vincent sebagai Raja Selingkuh Grosiran!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik **: . . . . . *Pingsan*

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Snowdrop Bisa Buka FB** : Miaw! Miaw! Miaw!

2 jam yang lalu . **5.569 Orang **plonga-plongo, **6.538 Orang yang lain **kaget & jawdrop . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein **: Lho? Ada Snowdrop? . . . GYAAA! EIDA-CHAN PINGSAN!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Putri Rosita **: Snowdrop bisa buka FB? O.O HUWAAA! EIDA-CHAN! KENAPA PINGSAN?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Alyss Love Jack Forever **: TIDAAAKKK! ADA ORANG PINGSANNN!

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Alice Suka Daging **: GYAAA! GYAAA! GYAAA!

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Sharon Sister Complex** : EIDA-CHAN PINGSAN! GIMANA INI? *Kalang kabut*

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama **: Repot amat, sih! Cepat bawa dia ke RS!

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Sharon Sister Complex** : O iya, ya. Tapi gimana caranya? Katanya dia lagi online di hutan…

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Vanessa Cinta Keluarga **: Memangnya ada sinyal di hutan, ya…?

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Rachel Cecile **: Bisa aja, kan? Buktinya ada sinyal di surga buat buka situs Kyuu-Tube(?)…

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Miranda Masih Ada **: Atau dia memakai suatu ilmu sihir untuk memanggil(?) sinyal ke hutan?

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Nona Lacie** : Daripada itu… Anak-anak saya & Authors…

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Alyss Love Jack Forever **: ADA ORANG PINGSAAANNN!

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Alice Suka Daging** : KYAAA! GYAAA! HYAAA!

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Putri Rosita **: ORANG PINGSAN! ORANG PINGSAANN! ORANG PINGSAAANNN! *Jerit-jerit sambil keliling lapangan*

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Ulrica Husein** : OH, TIDAAAKKK! TANDU, MINYAK KAYU PUTIH, BALSEM, TIMBANGAAANNN! GYAAA! *Panik sambil lari keliling UKS*

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Emily Cute Doll** : Wkwkwk…! Mereka menggila~…

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Kok malah ketawa? ="=

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Little Lilly** : E, Eida-nee pingsan… Apa ini 1.000% kesalahan Lilly? T.T

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama** : Tidak, Lilly. Ini 1.500% bukan kesalahanmu.

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Alyss Love Jack Forever** : PINGSAANN! PINGSAAANNN! PINGSAAAAANNNNN!

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Alice Suka Daging **: HAAAAAAAAA!

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Miranda Masih Ada **: Astaga! Berisik sekaliii!

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Putri Rosita** : JERIT! JERIITT! JERIIITTT! ORANG PINGSAAAAANNNNN!

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Ulrica Husein **: TIMBANGAN! TIMBANGAANN! TIMBANGAAANNN! TIDAAAAAKKKKK!

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Rachel Cecile Turun Dari Surga** : Ramai sekali, ya… *Tutup telinga*

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Nona Lacie** : Kok kamu nggak panik anakmu pingsan…?

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Vanessa Cinta Keluarga **: Udahan, ah! Telepon Vincent! *Ngambil BB Gemini*

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik **: Eh? Vincent?

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Emily Cute Doll **: Jiah… Bukannya loe pingsan?

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik **: Tapi ada Vincent…

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama **: Kagak ada. Telepon aja belum… =="

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik **: . . . *Pingsan again*

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Alice Suka Daging **: KYAAA! KYAAA! KYAAAAA!

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Alyss Love Jack Forever **: PINGSAAAN! PINGSAAANNN! PINGSAAAAANNNNN!

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Little Lilly** : Egh? Kok mereka mulai menggila lagi? O.o

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Putri Rosita **: NO! NOO! NOOO! PINGSAAAAANNNNN!

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Ulrica Husein** : TIDAAAKKK! TIMBANGAAAAANNNNN!

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Miranda Masih Ada** : Bukannya mereka memang sudah gila sejak awal? ="= *Tutup telinga pake kapas*

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Rachel Cecile Turun Dari Surga** : Kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi hanya karena anakku pingsan…? *Tutup telinga pake awan(?) Surga*

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Alice Suka Daging **: KYAAA! KYAA! KYA-

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Berhentiiiii!

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Alyss Love Jack Forever** : PINGSAN LAGIII! PINGSAN LAGIII! PING-

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Nona Lacie **: Anak-anak! Berhentiii!

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Putri Rosita** : TIDAAAKKK! KIAMAAAAATTTTT! KIAAA-

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Vanessa Cinta Keluarga** : WOI! UDAHANNN! PALAK GUE MAU PECAH!

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Ulrica Husein **: OH TIDAAAKKK! TIMBANGAAANNN! BERAT BADANKU NAIK LAGIIIII! OH TIII-

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Emily Cute Doll** : TOLONG BERHENTIII, PLIIIIISSSSS!

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Alice Suka Daging** : KYAAA-

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Alyss Love Jack Forever** : PING-

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Putri Rosita** : KIA-

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Ulrica Husein** : BERAT BADAN-

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama** : BERHENTTTTTIIIIIIIII! *Teriak pake toa*

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Sharon Sister Complex** : TTTTTIIIIIIIII! *Teriak pake mic*

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Vanessa Cinta Keluarga** : TTTIIIIIIIII! *Pake toa*

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Emily Cute Doll** : IIIII! *Pake mic*

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Nona Lacie** : ! *Suara penyanyi opera(?)*

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Alice Suka Daging** : aaaaaa. . . . .

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Alyss Love Jack Forever **: saaaaannnnn. . . . .

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Putri Rosita** : maaaaattttt. . . . .

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Ulrica Husein** : ku naik lagiiii. . . . .

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Alice Suka Daging** : . . . . . . . . .

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Alyss Love Jack Forever **: . . . . . . . . .

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Putri Rosita **: . . . . . . . . . .

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Ulrica Husein** : . . . . . . . . .

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Grandma Cherryl Gaul** : . . . . . . . . . Hohoho…..?

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Zwei Bukan Echo **: . . . Ho? Aku melewatkan sesuatu? Kok jadi sepi, sih?

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Echo Bukan Nona Echo **: Hn… (Otak dipaksa dikorek pake korek api[?])

Sekitar sejam yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Little Lilly** : *Bangun dari alam kesunyian(?)* Di… Dikorek pake korek api…? *Ngebayangin yang nggak-nggak*

59 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Zwei Bukan Echo** : Nggak usah berpikiran yang buruk-buruk… ==

59 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Echo Bukan Nona Echo **: Cuma dibor pake korek api & dikorek pake korek api juga…

59 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Sharon Sister Complex** : By the way, ada yg kepikiran cara untuk membangunkan Eida?

58 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Zwei Bukan Echo **: Ha? Memangnya dia kenapa?

58 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Echo Bukan Nona Echo** : Tampaknya Nona Eida pingsan… *Ngecek komen-komen sebelumnya*

57 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Vanessa Cinta Keluarga** : Iya. Ada nggak yang bisa ngasih usul? Dan bukannya teriak-teriak gajhe kayak yang dilakukan Authors tadi. *Men-deathglare Authors*

57 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Putri Rosita **: *Gatal-gatal*(?)

57 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Ulrica Husein** : *Bersin-bersin*(?)

57 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama **: Benar apa kata Vanessa. *Men-deathglare duo Alice&Alyss*

56 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Alice Suka Daging** : *Perut kelaparan*(?)

56 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Alyss Love Jack Forever **: *Ngidam kue*(?)

56 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Emily Cute Doll** : . . . . . Kok reaksi mereka aneh-aneh?

55 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Grandma Cherryl Gaul** : Hohoho… Ada cara yang ampuh kok untuk membangunkan orang pingsan.

55 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Little Lilly** : Eh? Gimana caranya?

55 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Grandma Cherryl Gaul **: Cukup menelepon seorang dokter yang berpengalaman dalam masalah percintaan sekaligus orang pingsan, yaitu dr. Vincent-

55 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik **: APA? ADA VINCENT? VINCENNNTTT! AKU CINTA KAMUUUUU!

55 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Grandma Cherryl Gaul **: -ius Nimbray.

54 menit yang lalu . **5.559 Orang ** speechless . **Suka  
><strong>

**Vanessa Cinta Keluarga: **. . . Siapa itu…? =="'

54 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik **: EGH? Bukan Vincent? *Siap-siap pingsan (again)*

54 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Putri Rosita **: Huwaaaaa! Jangan pingsan lagi, Eida! Nanti kiamat dating lagiiiii! *Lari ke hutan tempat Eida berada*

53 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Ulrica Husein **: Hyaaaaa! Jika anda pingsan lagi, berat badan saya akan naik lagiiiii! *Ikut-ikutan lari ke hutan tempat Eida berada*

53 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik** : O, oke deh… Gak jadi pingsan… Tapi, saya boleh pacaran dengan Vincent nggak…?

53 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Zwei Bukan Echo** : NGGAKKK! VINCENT ITU MILIKKU! NGGAK AKAN KUSERAHKAN KEPADA SIAPAPUN! *Ngamuk*

53 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Echo Bukan Nona Echo **: Mulai lagi… Nanti otaknya konslet lagi… *Ngusap dahi bekas area pemboran & pengorekan otak pake korek api*

52 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik** : EGH? Kenapa nggak boleh? *Pasang muka innocent*

51 menit yang lalu . **5.189 Fans Eida** berkata 'Tidak boleh! TAT'. **1.650 Fans Eida yang lain** pingsan melihat muka Eida . **Suka**

**Alyss Love Jack Forever** : POKOKNYA NGGAK BOLEH! DIA ITU PEMBUNUH BERDARAH DINGIN & TUKANG BOHONG NOMOR WAHID! MASA KAMU JATUH CINTA DENGAN ORANG KAYAK DIA?

50 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Little Lilly** : TUKANG NYIKSA ANAK KECIL!

50 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama** : PLAYBOY KAMPUNG GAK TAHU DIRI!

50 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Emily Cute Doll** : TIKUS GOT NARSIS!

49 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Sharon Sister Complex** : MAKHLUK LICIK YANG PENGEN GUE PUKUL SAMPE MATEK!

49 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Putri Rosita **: MAHO YANG TAK ADA GANTENGNYA!

49 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Ulrica Husein** : PSIKOPAT YANG PANTAS DIHUKUM PAKE GUILLOTINE!

48 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Vanessa Cinta Keluarga** : ADIK ANGKAT TAK TAHU TERIMA KASIH!

48 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Alice Suka Daging** : TIKUS GULING CINCANG GORENG PEDAS! XDDD

48 menit yang lalu . **2.518 Orang **sweatdrop . **Suka  
><strong>

**Zwei Bukan Echo** : MY BOYFRIEND FOR FOREVER!

47 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Grandma Cherryl Gaul** : dr. Vincentius Nimbray? Ohohoho…

47 menit yang lalu . **2.518 Orang **kembalisweatdrop . **Suka  
><strong>

**Echo Bukan Nona Echo **: Laki-laki mesum & pedoffil… Serta tidak mengenal kebersihan, keindahan, & kerapian…

47 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Rachel Cecile Turun Dari Surga** : Woah! Seperti demo kenaikan harga BBM saja… *Takjub(?)*

46 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Miranda Masih Ada** : Saya setuju dengan kata-kata mereka semua. *Ngacungin 2 jempol*

46 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Nona Lacie** : Apa tidak ada seseorang yang cukup waras untuk menghentikan acara arisan yang sekarang sudah seperti semo massa ini…? =="'"

46 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Eida Penyihir Cantik** : Eh… Tapi, meskipun begitu… Aku… Aku tetap menyukainya… *Blush*

45 menit yang lalu . **10.528 Fans Eida **berteriak 'TIDAAAAAKKKKK! TAT' sampai pingsan . **1.650 Fans Eida yang lain **kembali pingsan melihat muka Eida . **Suka  
><strong>

**Alyss Love Jack Forever **: APA KATAMU? *Serangan jantung, pingsan*

44 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Little Lilly **: NGGAK MUNGKIIINNN! *Kepala pusing, pingsan*

43 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama** : YANG BENAR SAJAAA? *Kaget mendadak, pingsan*

42 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Emily Cute Doll** : OH TIDAAAAAKKKKK! *Kehabisan nafas, pingsan*

41 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Sharon Sister Complex** : OH NO!NOOO!NOOOOO! *Asma kambuh, pingsan*

40 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Putri Rosita** : OMG! KIAMAAAAATTTTT! *Sesak nafas, pingsan*

39 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Ulrica Husein : **MY GOD! MY GOD! MY GOD! BERAT BADAN SAYA NAIIIIIKKKKK! *Megap-megap, pingsan*

38 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Vanessa Cinta Keluarga** : ADA APA DENGAN DUNIAAAAA? *Stress, pingsan*

37 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Alice Suka Daging **: ADA DAGIIIIINGGGGG! XDDDDD *Kekenyangan, pingsan*

36 menit yang lalu . **2.559 Orang** jaw drop . **Suka  
><strong>

**Grandma Cherryl Gaul : **Ada dr. Vincentius Nimbray? Ohoho… HO? *Gagal jantung, pingsan*

35 menit yang lalu . **2.559 Orang** jawdrop again . **Suka  
><strong>

**Zwei Bukan Echo** : GUE GAK TERIMAAAAA! *Otak konslet again, pingsan*

34 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Nona Lacie **: YA AMPUN! MEREKA SEMUA PINGSAAAAANNNNN! *Shock, pingsan*

33 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Miranda Masih Ada **: Saya tidak bertanggung jawab, lho. Salahkan Vincent & dr. Vincentius… *Kabur* #offline

32 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Rachel Cecile Turun Dari Surga** : Astaga! Waktu 3 jam saya sudah mau habis! Ibu pulang ke surga dulu ya, Eida! Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan pilihlah jodoh yang menurutmu cocok dengan dirimu! Dadah! *Balik ke Surga* #offline

31 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik** : HUWAAA, IBUNDA! JANGAN TINGGALKAN EIDA LAGIIIII! *Histeris, pingsan*

30 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Echo Bukan Nona Echo **: . . . Sepi, deh. . . . . *Pura-pura pingsan*

29 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Narrators Masuk Fanfic Facebook!** : Setelah beberapa puluh menit berlalu, akhirnya tim medis datang dan menyelamatkan para korban pingsan & pura-pura pingsan. Beruntung sekali tim medis mendapat info dari Vincent 'Zzzt' Nightray yang menyampaikan info melalui dr. Vincentius Nimbray? Selaku pemimpin para tim medis. Satu hari yang cukup menghebohkan berlalu dengan jumlah korban pergi dengan tenang(?) 1 & korban pingsan 13 & korban pura-pura pingsan 1 & korban kabur 1 &…

9 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Vincent 'Zzzt' Nightray **: WOI! BISA-BISANYA GUE JADI KENA FLU CUMA KARENA JADI BAHAN GOSIPAN DI ARISAN! HUACHUH!

9 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**dr. Vincentius Nimbray? **: IYA! KENAPA DOKTOR SEPERTI GUE JADI KENA PANUAN CUMA KARENA DIGOSIPIN NENEK-NENEK?

9 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Sharon Sister Complex** : WOI! GUE UDAH BILANG TEMPAT INI CUMA KHUSUS BUAT WANITA TULEN! KALIAN PARA COWOK PERGI DARI SINI SEKARANG JUGAAA! DAN KALIAN NARRATORS, KALIAN BUKAN WANITA TULEN! CEPET SONO KALIAN BALIK KE TAMAN LAWANG ATO GUE HAJAR SAMPE MATEK PAKE HARISEN!

7 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Narrators Masuk Fanfic Facebook!:** HIEEEEE! TAT #offline

6 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Vincent 'Zzzt' Nightray**: GYAAA! TOLONGGG! #offline

6 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**dr. Vincentius Nimbray? **: JANGAN SALAHIN GUEEE! #offline

6 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Ojou-sama~…! Harap segera kembali beristirahat di ruangan anda!

5 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Sharon Sister Complex** : LOE JUGA BADUT PASAR BEDUK! SONO PERGI DARI TEMPAT INI JUGA ATAU LOE GAK DAPAT JATAH PERMEN SELAMA SETAHON! #offline

4 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Hiks… Ojou-sama kejam… T^T Sudah dijauhin dari Putri & ditendang Emily… Sekarang gue bakalan dipisahin dari permen… Hiks…

4 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Sharon Sister Complex** : WOI! PERGIIIII! #offline

3 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : . . . . . T^T #offline

3 menit yang lalu . **Suka  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jack Love Alyss Forever<strong> : Cewek gue yang paling cantik sejagad raya! XD

3 jam yang lalu melalui Web Seluler .** Suka** . **Komentari**

**3701 cowok** cemburu, **2638 cewek** minder, dan **3 orang** lainnya menyukai ini

**Alyss Love Jack Forever** : Huwa! Terima kasih, Beibh! Kamu juga cowok yang paling ganteng sejagad raya! XD

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging** : Setuju dengan Jack! Alyss cantik berarti gue juga, donk!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Gak setuju sama Alyss! Gue cowok paling ganteng sejagad raya! *mencak-mencak*

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alyss Love Jack Forever** : Alice: Iya, donk. Kita 'kan kembar. Hoho… ^o^  
>Oz: Jack! Muka loe itu copas dari Jack! Dasar tidak kreatif!<p>

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Apa? Gue juga gak terima dengan status Jack! Alice lebih cantik walaupun mereka kembar!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Jack Love Alyss Forever** : Apaan, sih, loe! Suka-suka gue, dong! Gue yang buat status! Pokoknya Alyss!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Alice!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Jack Love Alyss Forever** : Alyss!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Alice!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Jack Love Alyss Forever** : Alyss!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Prof. RicKu** : Ulrica!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Lah? Nih orang gak nyambung, ya?

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Putri-chan!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : BREAK! Sudah gue bilang loe gak boleh sama Putri-chan!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir** : *Menatap Break seakan-akan mengatakan, "Jangan bikin gue repot!"*

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Kenapa, sih? Gue 'kan cinta mati dengan Putri-chan! =3=

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir** : Gak boleh!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Loe kenapa, sih? Sibuk amat! Kayak bapaknya! Bapaknya aja gak sibuk gue pacaran dengan Putri-chan! =^=

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita** : He? Bapak saya? O.O

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir** : Saya tidak pernah menjadi bapakmu. =="

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz** : Aduh, ini masalah dari kemarin-kemarin gak kelar-kelar juga! Gini aja! Break, loe pilih Sharon atau Putri-chan?

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Betul, betul, betul!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray** : Betul! Pilih yang jelas! Buktikan kalau loe cowok sejati!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein** : Mendingan loe sama Sharon-nee aja!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Prof. RicKu** : Setuju sama Ulrica!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir** : Hn.

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Err—

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alyss Love Jack Forever** : Loe harus pilih!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Jack Love Alyss Forever** : Jantan dikit, kenapa?

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Loe pikir gue ayam? Jantan, jantan!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz** : Buruan, Bro!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita** : Haduuuh!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir** : Capek, ya?

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita** : He'eh! ==

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir** : Mau minum?

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita** : Boleh. Adanya minuman apa?

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir** : Kamu maunya apa?

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz** : Waow! Uhuy!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein** : Ehem! Ehem! Ehem!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Prof. RicKu** : Cuit! Cuit!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alyss Love Jack Forever** : Wah, seperti dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua! XD

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Jack Love Alyss Forever** : Haha, Iya, Beibh! Jadi ingat dulu, saat kita masih dalam masa prapacaran. Saat itu kita lagi memandang bintang…

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alyss Love Jack Forever** : Iya. Tapi sayang, kita diganggu cuma gara-gara ada kucing kawin!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Jack Love Alyss Forever** : Yah, mau tidak mau. Setelah selesai kucing kawin, datang anjing kawin pula!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alyss Love Jack Forever** : Iya, iya! Tapi, tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan keromantisan di antara kita. XD

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging** : Ada daging kawin, nggak?

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Alice, daging itu bukan makhluk hidup. Mana bisa daging kawin! Baru denger~

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging** : Oh, gitu.

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita** : Ah! Aku mau es teh saja. ^^

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir** : Sip. Eh, jadi gak, jalan-jalannya?

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Jack Love Alyss Forever** : Wao! Wao! Wao!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein** : Cieee! Jadi, Break! Loe pilih Sharon-nee aja!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Prof. RicKu** : Betul, betul, betul! XP

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : *termangu* *melotot* Huwaaa! Putri-chan kejam, deh! TT^TT

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita** : He? O.O

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : WOIII! CEPAT PILIH! Lelet banget, sih!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein** : Gue udah jamuran nunggunya, nih!

3 jamur –eh! 3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz** : Gue udah karatan lagi!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray** : LAMA! *operasi boneka*

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Buruan badut sarap kurapan sapi!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik** : Err—Ada apa ini?

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray** : Ah, hallo, Eida-chan! Apa kabarmu?

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : *DZINGGH!* Jangan mendekati adikku yang manis, imut-imut, baik hati, dan lemah lembut ini! *GRAUWWW!*

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray** : Huh! Loe kayak kakeknya, deh!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : APAAH? Ganteng-ganteng begini loe bilang gue kayak kakeknya? Dasar Tikus Got! Enyahlah kau dari sini! *GRRRR!*

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray** : Aduh, kecil-kecil udah narsis. Huh!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : APA?

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz** : Sudah, sudah!  
>Vince: Jangan membuat suasana menjadi buruk, dong!<br>Eida: Sekarang kami semua sedang menunggu pilihan dari Break, antara Sharon dan Putri-chan.

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik** : Owh, Eida dukung Sharon-nee! XD

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Jack Love Alyss Forever** : Oh, iya! Jadi apa pilihannya, nih?

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alyss Love Jack Forever** : Nggak bisa nunggu lebih lama lagi! D'X

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging** : Cepatlah Badut!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa**: Iya, iya! Gue memilih…

.

.

.

.

.

Ojou-sama.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein** : Yeiy! Yeiy! Selamat buat Sharon-nee! XD

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Prof. RicKu** : Selamat, Sharon. Semoga bahagia.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir** : Good.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita** : A-Apa? Break-senpai kejam! Loe, gue, END! Ayo, Pak Presdir, kita cabut dari sini!  
>#offline.<p>

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir** : Hn. #offline

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz** : Akhirnya loe bisa memilih juga, Break! Syukurlah~

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Jack Love Alyss Forever** : Ah, akhirnya loe jantan juga Break! Gue bangga dengan loe!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alyss Love Jack Forever** : Wah, moga-moga hubungan Break dan Sharon langgeng kayak kita, ya, Beibh… XD

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Jack Love Alyss Forever **: Pastinya, donk, Beibh… Makin hari makin sayang dengan kamu…

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alyss Love Jack Forever** : Iiiih, gombal, deh… Aku juga makin sayang dengan kamu…

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik** : Wao! O.O

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Eida, jangan dilihat! Kamu masih kecil! *nutup mata Eida*

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray** : Loe beneran kayak kakeknya, deh! Eida itu udah besar, bukan masih mini kayak loe!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : APA? Loe aja kayak banci di Taman Lawang!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz** : Sudah cukup, WOI!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Gilbert: Loe pikir gue kagak bisa milih apa!  
>Jack: Sudah dibilang gue bukan ayam! Masih juga dibilang gue jantan!<p>

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging** : Fyuh, akhirnya Si Badut memilih Sharon-nee juga. Tapi, Sharon-nee ke mana, ya? Kok tidak kelihatan?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz** : Hmm, bener juga. Dari tadi udah lama gak muncul-muncul.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein** : Hei, Break! Kau apakan Sharon-nee?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Prof. RicKu** : Benar! Kau apakan Sharon, Break?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik** : I-Iya, Senpai apakan Sharon-nee?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray** : Eh, iya! Kau apakan tuh gadis yang suka bawa harisen?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Sharon tidak muncul! Ini semua pasti salahmu, Break!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Jack Love Alyss Forever** : Benar! Semua ini salahmu! Kau kurang jantan!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alyss Love Jack Forever** : Di mana Sharon sekarang, Break? Katakan!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Woiii! Aku 'kan tidak tahu-menahu tentang hal itu! Jangan salahkan gue terus, dong! Mentang-mentang gue ganteng! Dan Jack, udah dibilang gue bukan ayam! Dasar Banci Kepang!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Ada apa ini? O.o Maaf gue telat datang.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Jack Love Alyss Forever** : Sudah datang tuh! Ayo, Break! Katakan perasaanmu sekarang! XD

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alyss Love Jack Forever** : Hayooo, Break! Semangat! XD

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Kami mendukungmu, Break! XD

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging** : Aih, Break udah mau punya pacar!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray** : Ah~ Break sudah mendahuluiku…

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik** : O.O

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein** : Ayo, Break! Katakan! XD

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Prof. RicKu** : Semoga langgeng nantinya…

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Iya, iya! Sabar dikit kenapa?  
>Uummm, Ojou-sama…<p>

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Ya?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz** : Cuit! Cuit!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Ojou-sama, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Uummm…

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz** : Ehem! Ehem!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Loe ganggu, deh!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz** : Sibuk amat, sih, loe!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Loe yang sibuk dari tadi! Mentang-mentang cinta kamu pada author 2 susah terbalaskan!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein** : Ha? O.O

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Prof. RicKu **: *BHOOOWSSH* Oh, rupanya Gilbert, ya… Khekhekhe…

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz** : *bergidik* Perasaan gue kagak enak, nih… Break! Loe jangan asal ngomong, ya!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Aih, kasihan sekali cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan… Hihihi…

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz** : XERXES BREAK! *blushing*

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik** : A-Ano…

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : KALIAN INI RIBUT BANGET! KAPAN SHARON AKAN MENJAWABNYA? TOLONG KASIH WAKTU UNTUK SEORANG LADY MENJAWAB, DONG! KALIAN MEMANG TIDAK PUNYA PERASAAN, TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB, DAN TERLEBIH—KALIAN TIDAK GANTENG!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita** : CAPS LOCK! SHIFT! JEBOL!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik** : A-Ano… Putri-chan, bukannya sudah offline?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita** : Oh, iya! #offline again

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging** : Aih, Sharon-nee jawabnya lama, nih! =3=

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alyss Love Jack Forever** : Iya, hati gue udah berdebar-debar menunggunya…

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Jack Love Alyss Forever** : Ah~ Gue teringat kembali saat-saat gue sedang menembak Alyss… Rasanya, bagaikan ombak besar yang melanda hati!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alyss Love Jack Forever** : Iya, jadi teringat kembali, nih~ Tapi saat itu suara kamu cempreng, Beibh!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray** : Eh? Kenapa bisa sampai cempreng? Apa karena saking gugupnya?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Jack Love Alyss Forever** : Bukan, kok!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray** : Jadi apa, dong?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alyss Love Jack Forever** : Jack suaranya cempreng bukan karena dia begitu gugup. Tapi dia lagi nutupin lubang hidungnya.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray** : Kenapa nutupin lubang hidung? O.O

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Jack Love Alyss Forever** : Duh, aku malu, nih, Beibh! Kamu aja, deh, yang ngasih tahu. O/O

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alyss Love Jack Forever** : Oke, jadi, Jack itu nembak gue di kandang sapi. Kan banyak ta*i sapi, tuh, jadinya bau. Jadi dia nutup lubang hidung dia dan langsung nembak gue. O/O

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Ha? Di kandang sapi? OAO

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging** : Iiiih! Alyss bodoh banget, deh! Masa' mau nerima orang yang nembak di kandang sapi!

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray** : *sweat drop*

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alyss Love Jack Forever** : Gak apa-apa kali, Alice. Cintaku di kandang sapi, 'kan jarang tuh ada orang kayak gitu…

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Ehem! Ano—jadi kapan gue bisa jawab?

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Kapan saja bisa, kok, My Lady.

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz** : Gombal!

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Loe sibuk amat, sih, dari tadi!

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Eida Si Penyuhir Cantik** : A-Ano… Jadi jawaban Sharon-nee apa? *sudah menanti sedari tadi*

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Baiklah, gue terima!

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : YEAAAYY! UHUY! AYO, OJOU-SAMA! KITA KENCAN KE KANDANG BABI~!

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Kok ke kandang babi, sih? Ogah!

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Tadi 'kan Alyss dan Jack di kandang sapi, kita di kandang babi. Oke?

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Hh! Terserah kamu, deh! Yang penting loe bisa jagain gue! #off

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Iya, tenang aja, deh, Ojou-sama. XD #offline

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz** : Cuit! Cuit! Romantis banget di kandang babi~

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik** : Fyuh, akhirnya selesai juga. ^^

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray** : Eida-chan, mau kencan bareng?

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget **: Gak boleh!

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray** : Gue bukan tanya sama elo, Mini!

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik** : Eh? Boleh… Di mana?

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray** : Di kandang tikus. Mau?

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik** : Memangnya ada?

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray** : Ada, dong! Tenang aja, ntar abang jagain kamu, deh!

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik** : Hmm, oke, deh. Yang penting bisa bareng Vincent-san… Semuanya, Eida offline dulu, ya… Bye~

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray** : Semuanya, gue juga offline, ya…

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alyss Love Jack Forever** : Jack, kita pergi ke kandang sapi yang dulu itu, yuk…  
>#offline<p>

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Jack Love Alyss Forever** : Oke! Sekalian bernostalgia! Hehe… ^^  
>#offline<p>

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging** : Wah, semuanya pergi kencan! Kita juga pergi, ya, Oz!

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Ke kandang mana? *udah malas*

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging** : Ke kandang harimau, lalu ke kandang singa, kemudian ke kandang gajah, setelah itu ke kandang ular!

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : BUJUBUNENG! Banyak amat, Alice! Loe mau bergulat dengan hewan-hewan itu, ya? *keringat dingin*

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging** : Kau benar Oz! Gue mau bergulat dengan mereka, lalu daging-daging mereka kita ambil, kemudian kita cincang, bakar, dan dimakan! Pasti lezat! Ayo cepat siap-siap, Oz!  
>*off*<p>

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget** : Uhh, ba-baik, Alice… *menangis darah* #off

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz** : Ja-Jangan, Oz! Gue sendirian, nih… Sama siapa, ya? Oh, iya! Ulri—

1 jam yang lalu . Suka

**Prof. RicKu** : Ulrica, aku punya penemuan spesies iguana baru dan sekarang sedang dalam tahap perkembangbiakan. Kamu mau datang ke kandangnya bersamaku?

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein** : Wah, spesies baru? OAO Moga-moga kali ini eksperimen kamu tidak salah, ya… Soalnya kamu pernah bikin spesies baru dari kecoak tapi kenapa hasilnya ular dengan 2 antena? Baiklah, aku ikut! XD  
>#offline<p>

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz** : Ah—

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Prof. RicKu** : Ulrica: Baiklah, moga-moga aja tidak. ^^  
>Gilbert: Fufufufu~<br>#offline

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz** : Hei! Apa-apan itu? Hei, hei! Kalian melihatnya? Kalian melihatnya? Oke, percuma gue teriak-teriak kayak jangkrik di sini. Jadi sekarang gue… alone? Gue tahu gue belum punya pasangan! Tapi… Tapi… Huwaaa! Mamiiiihh!  
>*offline*<p>

1 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Echo Bukan Nona Echo** : . . . . . . . . . . .

2 menit yang lalu . **Suka**

**.**

**Author's Room**

_**Reborn Angel**_: Selamat pagi, selamat menjelang siang, selamat siang, selamat sore, selamat magrib, selamat malam, selamat tengah malam, selamat subuh semuanya! XD _Author_ 2 a.k.a Reborn Angel FTP di sini! Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic yang gila tiada taranya ini. _Author_ 1 a.k.a faricaLucy sedang tidur di sofa, jadi sekarang saya yang menyambut kalian. ^^

_**faricaLucy**_: Hmmm… *ngigau*

_**Reborn Angel**_: Mungkin _ending_ di _chapter _3 ini lebih mengarah ke unsur _romance_ daripada _humor_-nya, ya. Tapi _authors_ harap, unsur _humor_-nya tetap ada, ya! ^^ Oh, ya, kalau kalian ingin tahu tentang pembuatan fanfic ini, sangatlah panjang. Segala macam halangan, tantangan, dan cobaan (?) telah _authors_ lewati semampu kami. Dimulai dari dalam waktu pengerjaan yang cukup melelahkan, komputer/laptop yang kadang ngambek kadang jinak, telapak tangan _author_ 1 yang sempat terluka, warnet langganan yang tutup terus, internet yang lelet, tanggal _update_ yang selalu diundur, dan berbagai macam hal lainnya. ^^

_**faricaLucy**_: Hmmm… *ngigau*

_**Reborn Angel**_: Maka dari itu, kami mohon maaf karena keterlambatan update. Kami juga mohon maaf karena di _chapter_ 2 ada kesalahan teknis. Ini salah saya… T.T

_**faricaLucy**_: Aku juga~ Hmmm… *ngigau*

_**Reborn Angel**_: Sekali lagi, maaf. Ini kesalahan _authors_ yang tidak teliti dan tidak waspada terhadap hal ini. Maafkan kami… *kluk*

_**faricaLucy**_: Hantu kepala—Hmm… *ngigau*

_**Reborn Angel**_: Authors juga memohon maaf karena di chapter 2 terdapat _typo_[s]. Salah satunya adalah mengenai kata "Hantu Kepala Buntung" yang ditulis "Hantu Kepala Bunting". Semoga _typo_[s] dan kesalahan lainnya di chapter 2 tidak mengganggu sisi _humor_ yang ada di dalamnya. Sekali lagi, _authors_ memohon maaf dan pengertiannya. *kluk*

_**faricaLucy**_: Hantu Kepala—Hmm… Bunting! Hmm… *ngigau*

_**Reborn Angel**_: _'Nih orang ngigau atau tidak, sih?'_

_**Pak Presdir**_: Lalu, kenapa aku jadi begini di _chapter_ ini?

_**Prof. Riku**_: Iya, aku juga. Aku 'kan bukan seorang _bodyguard_. Kenapa aku malah menjadi seperti seorang _bodyguard _yang ngikutin kamu di mana saja?

_**Pak Presdir**_: Lalu –ehem- kenapa di chapter 1 aku dan Riku dibuang ke laut?

_**Prof. Riku**_: Iya, gak diberi pelampung lagi!

_**Reborn Angel**_: Lah? Tapi 'kan kalian sendiri sudah memberi kami izin untuk memasukkan kalian ke dalam fanfic ini. Selain itu—hei! Kenapa kalian ada di sini? Ini kamar khusus buat _authors_! Sana pergi! *mendorong Pak Presdir dan Prof. Riku ke luar pintu*

_**Prof. Riku**_: Pergi ke mana?

_**Reborn Angel**_: Pergi ke laboratoriummu!

_**Pak Presdir**_: Aku?

_**Reborn Angel**_: Urusi perusahaanmu!

_BRAK!_

_**Reborn Angel**_: Huh! Dasar laki-laki, merepotkan! =.= Baiklah, kita langsung masuk saja dalam sesi membalas _review_! XD *mengambil beberapa kertas* Hmm, harus bangunin Farica-chan dulu. Farica-chan, bangun! *nepuk pundak Farica-chan*

_**faricaLucy**_: Hmmm… Nanti saja… *ngigau*

_**Reborn Angel**_: _'Aku gak yakin, ini orang beneran tidur atau tidak.'_ Ayo, bangun! Kita harus membalas _review_.

_**faricaLucy**_: Nanti saja… Ummm… Hmmm… *ngigau*

_**Reborn Angel**_: _'Ini anak!'_ Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu di _chapter_ selanjutnya porsi antara Farica-chan dan Pak Presdir diperbanyak 80%!

_**faricaLucy**_: *langsung bangun* Baiklah, mana kertasnya?

_**Reborn Angel**_: Kalau menyangkut hal itu, baru mau~ *ngasih kertas ke Farica-chan*

_**faricaLucy**_: Ya sudah, aku tidur lagi, nih~

_**Reborn Angel**_: Eh, jangan! Teganya dikau meninggalkan daku sendirian… TT^TT

_**faricaLucy**_: Melankolis banget, sih… ==" Baiklah, langsung saja ke _review_ yang pertama.

_**Reborn Angel**_: Untuk **Felis Selita**, hehe… Sama-sama. ^^ Hoho, authors juga ngakak saat membaca bagian HAMG, HAPG, HAOBG,dan HABSG. XD Aduh, kalau mulut gak disumpal, dijamin tawanya authors menggema di mana-mana. Hahaha… XD Yay, yay, yay! Terima kasih buat _review_-nya! ^^ Ini udah _update_, silahkan di-_review_. :3

_**faricaLucy**_: Selanjutnya… Hoaaammm…

_**Reborn Angel**_: Masih ngantuk rupanya?

_**faricaLucy**_: He'eh. *manggut-manggut*

_**Reborn Angel**_: Minum ini! Obat anti kantuk merk kuburan! XD

_**faricaLucy**_: Tidak usah, terima kasih. =="

_**Reborn Angel**_: Lah? Kok gitu? T.T

_**faricaLucy**_: ==a Selanjutnya buat **Nanami 'Yuuki' Vessalius**, beneran kocak, nih? :3 Eidanya udah nongol tuh dan ini udah _update_. Terima kasih banyak buat _review_-nya, ya! XD

_**Reborn Angel**_: Yap. Lalu buat **Fha**. Wah, terima kasih banyak, ya… XD Benarkah fanfic ini keren? O.o Typo[s] bertebaran di mana-mana, loh! Haha… XD *ngelirik Farica-chan*

_**faricaLucy**_: Oke, oke. Typo[s] yang ada itu memang saya yang ngetik. ==v

_**Reborn Angel**_: Yah, pasti kamu pakai sistem "kebut semalam"?

_**faricaLucy**_: Emangnya belajar apa? ==a Sudah, lanjutkan aja membalas _review_-nya tuh… XP

_**Reborn Angel**_: Oke, Bos! XD Masih untuk Fha-san, terima kasih buat _review_-nya! ^^ Lanjut, Farica-chan!

_**faricaLucy**_: Buat **salmahimahi**, HALOOO JUGAA! TERIMA KASIH BANYAK, YA! XD *caps lock jebol again* Hehe, Echo perannya sudah dibanyakin di sini. XD Ah, mungkin saja, sih, kalau Echo hanya punya tombol _keyboard_ titik doang. Soalnya tombol _keyboard_-nya yang lain sudah dijebolin sama _authors_. XD *dibantai*

_**Reborn Angel**_: ==v Gue gak ikutan!

_**faricaLucy**_: Aih, Angel-chan curang! Padahal Angel-chan tuh, yang bikin tombol keyboard-nya Echo pada hilang! =3=

_**Reborn Angel**_: Tidak! Itu fitnah! Farica-chan, nanti saya laporkan ke Pak Presdir, loh!

_**Pak Presdir**_: Ada yang memanggil saya?

_**Reborn Angel**_: Kagak! Balik sana ke tempatmu! *dorong Pak Presdir keluar*

_**Prof. Riku**_: Kalau begitu, ada yang manggil saya?

_**Reborn Angel**_: Kagak ada juga! Sana pergi! Pergi! *dorong Prof. Riku keluar*

_**faricaLucy**_: O.O"

_**Reborn Angel**_: Baiklah, Farica-chan, silahkan lanjutkan. ^^"

_**faricaLucy**_: Oke. Yap, masih untuk Mahi-san, Gilbert juga udah dibanyakin di sini. Bagaimana? Lucukah? Jelekkah? =D CantikMeter? Silahkan cari di toko kafan terdekat. *diseret truk* ^^ Oke, saya akan cob abaca fanfic-fanfic kamu. ^^Wah, terima kasih banyak sudah di-_fave_. Terima kasih juga buat _review_-nya, ya! XD

_**Reborn Angel**_: Next. **Alice the dark rabbit**. Haha, benar juga! Caps lock rusak seharusnya kita taruh di servis Kuburan! XD

_**faricaLucy**_: Lalu, kenapa malah _cleaning service_? O.o

_**Reborn Angel**_: Lah? Kan kamu yang ngetik. *wajah _innocent_*

_**faricaLucy**_: *pundung di tengah kamar*

_**Reborn Angel**_: Wah, jangan pundung di tengah kamar, dong! Nanti cantiknya hilang.

_**faricaLucy**_: Terima kasih sudah mengatakan saya cantik. =D

_**Reborn Angel**_: Siapa yang mengatakan kamu cantik? O.o

_**faricaLucy**_: Kami-sama, tolong tabahkan hati hamba-Mu ini. =="

_**Reborn Angel**_: Sudah, sudah. Kita lanjutkan saja, ya. Jangan terpuruk gitu. Nanti bisa-bisa aku diseret pakai gerobak bakso dengan Pak Presdir. =.=

_**faricaLucy**_: Haha! Mustahil! =3=

_**Reborn Angel**_: Sudah, sudah. Ayo, kita lanjutkan. ^^"

_**faricaLucy**_: Siapa juga yang memulai?

_**Reborn Angel**_: *men-death glare Farica-chan* Ehem. Jadi, bisa kita lanjutkan?

_**faricaLucy**_: Silahkan, Ibu Profesor.

_**Reborn Angel**_: Masih untuk Alice-san, nah ini sudah update. Tapi sepertinya porsi (?) untuk Liam dan Lily cukup sedikit. Liam malah tidak ada. Maaf banget, ya. DX Kalau mengenai _authors_ –uhuk- beginilah kami. Haha… XD Kebetulan karena kami berada di sekolah yang sama dan selama 2 tahun juga sekelas, tiap pelajaran kosong pasti ada-ada saja ide gila-gilaan kami. Tidak hanya pelajaran kosong saja, saat SMS-an pun juga gilanya sama. Haha... XD Yap. Semoga _chapter_ ini lebih-lebih-sangat-lebih-heboh-lebih-lucu-lagi, ya! Terima kasih buat _review_-nya! ^^

_**faricaLucy**_: Buat **Rin . aichii** Oz-nya jadi kita bagi 3? :3 Ah, maaf, kalau Alice on-nya sedikit. Tapi di chapter ini sudah diperbanyak. ^^ Wah, kalau Break mau nge-_hack_ FB Oz, nanti formulanya habis. Jadinya Break gak sempat nge-_hack_ FB Pak Presdir. Haha… XD

_**Pak Presdir**_: Dasar _author_ kejam!

_**faricaLucy**_: Apaan, sih? Angel-chan, tolong dorong orang ini ke luar!

_**Reborn Angel**_: Capek, ah! Dari tadi saya terus yang dorong ke luar. =="

_**faricaLucy**_: Huh! Ya sudah, biarkan saja Pak Presdir menonton kita di sini. ^^"

_**Pak Presdir**_: Ya sudah, aku ke luar.

_**faricaLucy**_: Jiah! Kok marah, sih?

_**Pak Presdir**_: Siapa yang marah? Aku memang ada rapat, kok.

_**faricaLucy**_: Kenapa gak bilang dari tadi?

_**Pak Presdir**_: Memangnya harus, ya?

_**faricaLucy**_: . . . . Terserahlah… *mengibarkan bendera putih*

_**Reborn Angel**_: Sudah, sudah. ^^" Ayo, lanjutkan Farica-chan!

_**faricaLucy**_: Oke. Terima kasih Angel-chan. ^^ Nah, masih untuk Aichii-san. Haha, beneran mau Oz ganti nama jadi seperti itu? Siap-siap dibantai sama Alice tuh! Hehe… Barang merk kuburan dijualnya di kuburan, dong. Ada di kuburan paling angker se-Asia. XD Eh? Benarkah? Semoga di chapter ini Vincent tidak seperti maho lagi. Haha… XD Yap. Terima kasih atas _review_-nya, Aichii-san. ^^

_**Reborn Angel**_: Selanjutnya, untuk . . . . .

_**faricaLucy**_: Ada apa?

_**Reborn Angel**_: Ada nama saya di sini. **Reborn Angel from The Past**. *wajah polos*

_**faricaLucy**_: *ngambil kertas di tangan Angel-chan* Astaga! Kamu kelepasan _control_ lagi. ==a

_**Reborn Angel**_: Hehe… ^^"

_**faricaLucy**_: Lalu, tentang bagian Sharon vs Emily, kita biarkan saja. Toh tidak ketahuan juga kalau terbalik. Hehe… ^^

_**Reborn Angel**_: Terserah Boss.

_**faricaLucy**_: Oke! XD Tapi, terima kasih buat review-nya, ya! XD Selanjutnya siapa, Angel-chan?

_**Reborn Angel**_: **Hiwazaki Evelyn**. Hehe, ceritanya memang panjang. Maka dari itu authors meminta agar readers memiliki waktu yang banyak untuk membaca fanfic ini. Kalau baca setengah-setengah kan gak enak. Terima kasih buat review-nya, ya! XD

_**faricaLucy**_: Nah, terakhir buat **kay[.]kei[.]key[.]sky**, salam kenal juga, Kei-san. ^^Haha, terima kasih banyak. _Typo_ gak kelihatan? Benarkah? Yeiy! Terima kasih banyak atas _review_-nya. ^^

_**Reborn Angel**_: Huaah, akhirnya selesai juga membalas _review_. ^^

_**faricaLucy**_: Iya. ^^ Oh, iya. _Authors_ masih menerima _request_. ^^

_**Reborn Angel**_: Yap. Silahkan berikan _request_ kalian, apapun itu melalui:

.**Review**

.**Facebook**: **Putri Rosita** [faricaLucy] dan **Ulrica Husein** [Reborn Angel FTP]

.**PM**

.**Group Facebook**. Silahkan join di group kami, **Japan and MangAnime Indonesian School**, group yang "berbeda" dari group lainnya. Hahaha… XD

_**faricaLucy**_: Selanjutnya, mengenai waktu update fanfic ini. Chapter 4 diusahakan update pada awal Juli, tapi bisa jadi makin lama. Sepertinya chapter 4 adalah chapter terakhir.

_**Reborn Angel**_: Benar. Tapi, jika _readers_ tidak menginginkan fanfic ini berhenti sampai di chapter 4, akan _authors_ lanjutkan.

_**faricaLucy**_: Tapi dengan konsekuensi waktu update yang cukup lama. Soalnya pada bulan Juli kita sudah mulai masuk sekolah, bukan? ^^

_**Reborn Angel**_: Jadi, apakah _readers_ menginginkan fanfic ini **selesai pada chapter 4** atau **lanjut dengan konsekuensi waktu update yang lama**?

_**faricaLucy**_: Silahkan berikan jawaban kalian di REVIEW. XD

_**Reborn Angel**_: Kami mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk readers yang me-review maupun silent reader.

_**faricaLucy**_: Kami juga berterima kasih untuk Pak Presdir dan Prof. Riku yang telah mengizinkan kami untuk memasukkan kalian dalam fanfic gila ini.

**Thank you for YOU and SEE YOU! XDDD**


	4. Chapter 4

**FACEBOOK!**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki-sensei**

**Facebook © Mark Zuckerberg**

**Facebook! © faricaLucy and Reborn Angel From the Past**

**Rated: T (buat jaga-jaga aja)**

**Genre: Humor, Parody**

**Warning(s): Gak bosen-bosennya, deh, pasti ada TYPO[s], OOC yang parah, gak lucu [?], membosankan, kelewat panjang, dan berbagai hal sejenisnya.  
>Dan tidak pernah bosen menyampaikan bahwa kedua <strong>_**author**_** beserta masing-masing **_**footman**_** *dilempar satang* masuk ke dalam cerita.  
>Dihimbau juga agar <strong>_**readers**_** memiliki waktu luang yang cukup banyak, jangan membaca sambil makan, dan jangan baca terlalu dekat (ya iyalah!). Siapkan **_**tissue**_** untuk menyumpal mulut Anda. *dikesot***

**Summary: Facebook ala Pandora Hearts? Hmm… Bagaimana sih ceritanya? Yang pasti gila dan hancur banget, deh! Semua ditampung di sini! XD**

**A/N: Ini adalah fict terakhir *plak* ano maksud saya chapter terakhir dalam fict ini. ==" Jadi, tolong dibaca sampai akhir ya :D Arigatou! XD**

**Don't Like, Please Don't Read!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Kabar Berita**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa **: Senangnya pacaran dengan Ojou-sama di kandang babi~ XD Ai lopp yuu so maachh, Ojou-sama… XD

5 jam yang lalu via Blackberry . **Komentari **. **Suka**

**5739 orang** sweatdrop, **723 babi** merasa terasingkan, **62 peternak** babi kerepotan, **9631 hewan** lainnya iri.

**Emily Cute Doll** : TEGANYA KAU KENCAN DENGAN NONA SOK IMUT ITU TANPA RESTU DARIKU! TEGANYA KAU, BREAK! DASAR BADUT TEGA KAYAK MENTEGA! T^T

5 jam yang lalu . **9562 orang** cengo berjamaah, **8568 boneka** bertanya-tanya, **7436 ibu-ibu** turut berduka . **Suka**

**Little Lilly** : Kok teriakan Emily jadi kayak Zwei-nee, ya? O.o

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Liam Kacungnya Break** : Jangan-jangan Zwei telah pindah ke dalam tubuh Emily? OH NOOO! ADA APA DENGAN DUNIA! *ngelap-ngelap kacamata*

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Little Lilly** : Papa! Tenangkan dirimu!

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein** : Lah? Kok gaya teriakan Liam jadi kayak Vanessa-nee, ya? O.O

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Prof. RicKu** : Setuju dengan Ul-chan!

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita** : Jangan-jangan roh Vanessa-nee masuk ke dalam tubuh Liam! OMG! KIAMAT! *lari-lari keliling kandang beruang kutub*

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir** : Putri, tenangkan dirimu! Nanti kamu kepeleset es, loh!

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama** : Lilly, Liam, Ulrica, Prof, Putri, Presdir: Kok malah OOT, sih? ="=  
>Emily: Hah! Buat apa si Break mesti minta restu darimu? Emangnya kamu ibunya?<p>

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Emily Cute Doll** : IYA! EMANGNYA KENAPA! KAMU GAK SETUJU HAH?

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Iya, aku gak setuju! Buat apa Break minta restu dari cewek tidak tulen sepertimu?  
>Yayang Break: Eh, Break! Ada 3 babi jantan lagi rebutan babi betina loh di sana!<p>

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Masa sih, Ojou-sama? Mana, mana? O iya, ya! Heboh banget! Sampai pagar kandang jadi korban amukan!

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Auw! Romantis banget, ya! Bertarung demi mendapatkan hati seorang gadis!

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Iya! Jadi teringat diriku yang beberapa jam yang lalu diperebutkan oleh Ojou-sama, Emily, dan Putri-chan!

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Tapi kamu kan cowok, Break? Bukan cewek.

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Lah? Tapi kan gue yang diperebutkan?

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Iya, ya. Aduh~. . . Rasanya seperti mimpi bisa berdua denganmu sekarang~. . .

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Iya, Ojou-sama. Rasanya seperti terbang ke langit kesembilan, walau pemandangan di depan mata hanyalah kandang babi potong. XD

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Iya~. . . XD

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Emily Cute Doll** : EHEM! Bisakah kalian jangan berpacaran di sini?

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Emily: Emangnya kenapa? Yang buat status juga pacar gue! Loe gak punya hak!  
>Putri-chan: Putri-chan, walaupun Break telah memilihku untuk dijadikan pacarnya dan hal itu memang pantas terjadi padaku, kita jangan bertengkar ya. ^^ Kau tetap adikku yang teramat kusayangi. =D<p>

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Emily Cute Doll** : Tentu saja gue punya hak! Gue kan ibunya!

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Ja-Jadi Emily ibu gue? APA? (sfx: JENG! JENG! JENG! JEEEENG!) *mata melotot, mulut mangap, lubang hidung membesar*

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita** : Sharon-nee: I-Iya… Tenang aja, Nee-chan… =="  
>Emily: Ibunya Break-senpai? O.o Gimana caranya?<p>

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Emily: Oh, ya? Gue tetap gak percaya! Tunggu babi bisa terbang baru gue percaya!  
>Break: Gak usah dipercaya, Beibh! Iiih, kamu gak usah besar-besarin lubang hidung kayak gitu, deh! Upilnya kelihatan tuh!<br>Putri-chan: Kamu memang adik yang baik. =^_^= Oh, ya, kamu kencan dengan **Pak Presdir** di kandang apa?

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Little Lilly** : Papa, papa! Lihat, deh! Ternyata Break lahir dari boneka!

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Liam Kacungnya Break** : ASTAGA! Gimana cara ngelahirinnya, ya? O.O

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama** : DIBELAH! Kalau nggak… hmm… Bayi tabung?

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita **: Lottie-san: Bayi tabung? Kayaknya gak mungkin, deh… O.o  
>Sharon-nee: Ke-Kencan? Di… Di kandang… kandang…<p>

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir** : Kencan di kandang beruang kutub, liburan ke Pantai Selatan, jalan-jalan ke Gunung Merapi, Berenang di Sungai Nil, dinner di Bulan.

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama** : Putri-chan: Iya, ya. Gak mungkin. Jadi apa dong?  
>Presdir: Uiiih, buset dah! Loe orang kaya, ya?<p>

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein** : Ta-Tapi… Ma-Masa ngajak Put-chan ke semua tempat-tempat itu? O.o

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Prof. RicKu** : Setuju sama Ul-chan!

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Little Lilly** : Lottie-san: Mungkin Break lahir dari jin? O.o  
>Papa Liam: Papa! Lilly mau dinner di bulan kayak Put-nee dan Presdir-senpai!<br>Putri-nee: Selamat ya, Put-nee dapat cowok romantis kayak dia! ^^

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Liam Kacungnya Break** : Lilly: Tidak bisa, Lilly… Biayanya itu loh~ MAHAL!  
>Presdir: Apakah semua yang loe lakuin itu romantis?<p>

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita** : Lilly-chan: ROMANTIS?  
>Ulrica-chan dan Prof: Help me! T.T<p>

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Emily Cute Doll** : Sharon: Up to you, deh!  
>Lottie, Lilly, Liam, dan Putri-chan: Terserah loe pada mikir gimana!<br>Presdir: Itu~~~ Gak mungkin, kan?

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Emily: Huh! Dasar tidak konsisten!  
>Presdir: Itu… Err—lumayan romantis… ^^"<p>

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Ojou-sama: Duh, aku kan jadi malu upilku kelihatan~  
>Presdir: Loe sama sekali gak romantis, deh! Dasar makhluk kutub! Dinner kok di Bulan? Gimana makannya coba?<p>

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir** : Break: Apaan, sih? Kan gue yang rencanain dan menurut gue itu romantis! Loe badut pasar beduk gak usah ikut campur, deh! Urus sendiri sono kencanmu di kandang babi!  
>Lottie: Saya bukan orang kaya. Hanya orang baru kaya.<br>Lilly: Terima kasih atas pujiannya.  
>Liam: Menurut gue itu udah termasuk dalam kategori romantis.<br>Emily: Gak mungkin apanya?  
>Sharon: Oh, ya? Terima kasih.<p>

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Little Lilly** : Presdir dan Put-nee: Menurutku itu memang romantis, lho! XD  
>Papa Liam: Yah… Kalo gitu pas Lilly udah besar Lilly boleh pergi ke bulan?<p>

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Liam Kacungnya Break** : Presdir: *Sweatdrop* Yah… Mungkin memang… romantis?  
>Lilly: I-Iya, deh. Pas kamu udah besar kita pergi sama-sama. *Nyiapin tabungan*<p>

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Emily Cute Doll** : Sharon: Suka-suka gue dong! Mau konsisten ataupun konstanta, pokoknya faktanya Break adalah putra gue satu-satunya!  
>Presdir: Gak mungkin loe anggap itu semua romantis, kan?<p>

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Yayang Break: Gak usah malu-malu babi, Beibh! Kemarin aja gue udah lihat kotoran di telingamu!  
>Presdir: Sama-sama, calon adik iparku! XD<br>Emily: Nyusahin aja loe!

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Marina Princessa** : A-Ano, maaf motong tiba-tiba. Ada apa ini? Kayaknya heboh banget. OAO

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir** : Bermula dari status hubungan Break dan Sharon menjadi berpacaran, kemudian diketahui bahwa Break adalah anak dari Emily, seorang boneka (?). Sharon tidak percaya dan terjadilah keributan antara calon menantu dan calon mertua. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan pertanyaan tempat kencan yang ada di bulan, dimana Lilly ingin sekali pergi ke bulan tapi sungguh disayang sekali karena dompet Liam tipis.

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Liam Kacungnya Break** : Tebal, kok! Bahan dompetnya tebal!

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir** : Baiklah. Maksud saya, dompet Liam tebal BAHANnya tapi tipis ISInya.

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Liam Kacungnya Break** : Gak perlu di CAPS LOCK juga kaliii!

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Marina Princessa** : OAO

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir** : Setelah itu banyak yang tidak percaya kalau saya dinner di Bulan, padahal saya sudah mengatakan hal yang sejujur-jujurnya. Lagipula, untuk apa saya bohong? Saya sudah mencoba untuk berbuat romantis, tapi—

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Marina Princessa** : O-Oke, oke. Terima kasih atas penjelasan panjang kali lebar kali tingginya. ==" Oh, ya, bicaranya santai aja, gak usah kaku begitu. =="

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir** : Baiklah. Sama-sama.

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Prof. RicKu** : Wah, Presdir jelasin panjang kali lebar kali tinggi! Limited edition, nih! Ayo kita abadikan! XD

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir** : Apaan, sih? ==" Ngajak rusuh, Ku?

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein** : Put-chan: Gimana caranya saya nolong, nih? O.O Anda di Bulan, saya di Bumi. ^^"'"  
>Prof: Prof, kok iguana punya ekor ujungnya bengkok? Terus kok warnanya kuning belang putih ya?<p>

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama** : Presdir: Orang baru kaya? Maksudnya kaya mendadak kayak Jayus Tembeman (?)? O.O  
>Emily: Gue jadi makin bingung sama elo.<br>Lilly: Masa Emily jin gitu? O.O

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa** : Presdir: Iyalah. Dasar makhluk kutub!  
>Ojou-sama: UAPAH! Ojou-sama juga sudah melihat kotoran telinga saya!<p>

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita** : Lilly: *Jawdrop* Astaganaga bonar jadi 2…  
>Ulrica-chan: Please help me! Terbang aja ke Bulan pakai roket merk. Kuburan! T.T<br>Sharon-nee: ASTAGANAGA BONAR JADI 3! OAO Sharon-nee sudah melihat kotoran telinga Break-senpai!  
>Lottie-san: Maksudnya <strong>Pak Presdir<strong> koruptor gitu?  
>Prof: Hah! Kok bisa ada iguana punya ekor warnanya kuning belang putih! Kamu apakan iguananya? OAO<br>Marina-chan: Hallo, Marina-chan~! Met datang ke tempat perkumpulan orang aneh~! ^^v

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Marina Princessa** : Putri-chan: Hallo juga. ^^ Tempat orang aneh? O.o Kalau gitu aku termasuk orang aneh, dong? -_-

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Prof. RicKu** : Presdir: Haha, enggaklah. Eh, eh, bagi-bagi hasil rampokan, dong!  
>Ulrica-chan dan Putri-chan: Eh, gue campur dengan spesies lain soalnya…<br>Marina-chan: Haha, kebanyakan di sini orang-orang pada abnormal. Semoga bisa mengikuti. ^^

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir** : Emily: Menurut gue semua itu romantis, kok.  
>Lottie dan Putri: Gue bukan koruptor. =="'"<br>Prof: Astajim! Kok elo malah bilang gue perampok? *Ngelus-ngelus dada dengan penuh kesabaran*

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Little Lilly** : Papa Liam: Hore! XD Papa baik, deh!  
>Lottie-san: Bisa aja kan? Buktinya dia boneka, tapi kok bisa ngomong dan ngaku-ngaku ibunya Break?<p>

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Liam Kacungnya Break** : Lilly: Iya, iya. Tapi kamu harus rajin belajar, lho!  
>Sharon: Ojou-sama! Gimana caranya Anda bisa melihat kotoran si Xerxes!<p>

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Emily Cute Doll** : Sharon: Makasih! Gue memang calon mertua yang nyusahin!  
>Lottie: Kenapa bingung? Take it slowly aja kale!<br>Presdir: Asta…ga! Padahal menurut gue itu bukan romantis, tapi aneh!  
>Lilly: Gak usah banyak mikir, Lilly! Kamu masih kecil, jadi tidak mengerti hal-hal yang rumit. Just take it slowly, Nak!<p>

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex** : Yayang Break dan Putri-chan: Ember. Gak usah teriak lebay, deh. Biasa aja kale.  
>Liam: Gue keker pake mikroskop dari laboratorium <strong>Prof. RicKu<strong>.  
>Emily: Amit-amit! Walau elo merestui kami, gue gak sudi menggil elo 'Ibu Mertua'!<br>Marina-chan: Hallo, Marina-chan! XD Mau ikut arisan? :3

5 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein** : Putri-chan: I-Iya, deh. Entar gue beli di toko senjata tentara.  
>Prof: Kok rasanya gue familiar dengan ntuh ekor, ya? Terus… Kenapa tiap gue ngelihat ntuh ekor firasat gue gak enak ya? =="'a<p>

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Marina Princessa** **:** Toko senjata tentara? -_- Kenapa gak sekalian di toko senjata PBB?

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein** **:** Err—itu karena keterbatasan dana, Nak! Dana! DANA! *teriak pake toak*

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Marina Princessa** **:** *tutup telinga*

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Echo Bukan Nona Echo :** Maaf telat. Tadi habis cari sinyal internet di gudang belakang kiri pojok rumah.

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama :** Presdir: Tapi kok bisa kaya mendadak?  
>Lilly: Maybe?<br>Emily: Jiah! Kok malah sok pake B. Inggris gaul?  
>Echo: WHAT? Di gudang tempat keramat itu?<p>

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa :** Emily: Gue masih belum percaya kalo elo ibu gue… *melongo sampe gigi ompong*  
>Ojou-sama: Gimana caranya ditanggapi dengan biasa, Ojou-sama? T^T<br>Marina-chan: Harap maklumi, di sini bisa berteriak sepuasnya karena gak bakalan ada yang dengar. *ya iyalah*

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita :** Prof: Loe campur dengan spesies apa? *firasat gak enak*  
>Presdir: Oh… *manggut-manggut*<br>Ulrica-chan: Cepetan! Help me! T.T  
>Echo: Jadi sinyalnya udah dapet, nih?<p>

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Prof. RicKu :** Presdir: Kirain. Soalnya kemarin elo beli baju ninja merk. Kuburan tanpa alasan yang jelas. -3-  
>Sharon: Hah? Pantesan mikroskop gue hilang 1.<br>Putri dan Ulrica: Gue campur dengan spesies kucing umur setengah tahun yang gue tangkap di belakang rumah bedeng di daerah Tanjak Pisang.

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir :** Emily: Masa, sih?  
>Lottie: Kan baru menyelesaikan proyek besardi perusahaan, makanya kaya mendadak.<br>Prof: Itu buat cosplay. =="

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Little Lilly:** Emily: *manggut-manggut tidak mengerti*  
>Papa Liam: Oke, Papa! XD Lilly akan rajin belajar mulai sekarang! Semuanya, Lilly offline dulu ya buat belajar! #off<p>

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Liam Kacungnya Break :** Gue juga off, deh. #off

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Emily Cute Doll :** Sharon: APA! LOE GAK TERIMA GUE JADI MERTUA ELO? GUE JUGA GAK TERIMA ELO JADI MENANTU GUE!

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Marina Princessa :** *tutup telinga erat-erat*

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Emily Cute Doll :** Break: Te, teganya kau… KENAPA ENGKAU TIDAK MENGAKUIKU SEBAGAI IBUMU! SUNGGUH TEGA HATIMU ITU! *lari ke bukit sambil nangis permen (?)*

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Marina Princessa :** OMIGOT! KENAPA JADINYA AKU SELALU TUTUP TELINGA? *tutup telinga again*

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex :** Break: Meneketehek!  
>Prof: Sorry gue pinjam tanpa izin. ^^"'<br>Emily: APA? DASAR IBU MERTUA DURHAKA! KEJAMNYA KAU TIDAK MENGAKUIKU SEBAGAI CALON MENANTUMU! *lari ke sungai sambil nangis bombay*

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Marina Princessa :** PASRAH, DAH! BESOK GUE MAU KE DOKTER THT!

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir :** A-Ano, untuk kalian bertiga, **Emily Cute Doll**, **Marina Princessa**, **Sharon Sister Complex**, GAK PAKE TERIAK-TERIAK BERAPA, HAH? ENTAR KALO TELINGA GUE TULI, GIMANA CARANYA GUE BISA IKUT MEETING?

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Emily Cute Doll :** APAAN SIH, LOE! GAK LIHAT GUE LAGI NANGIS?

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir :** KAGAK!

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Marina Princessa :** DOKTER THT!

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita :** Woi! LOE PADA MAU BUAT CAPS LOCK DAN SHIFT GUE JEBOL LAGI?

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir :** Ampun, Buk! *sujud-sujud*

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Prof. RicKu :** What the hell? Presdir sujud-sujud! Hal langka!

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir :** Lebay loe, Prof. =="

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Echo Bukan Nona Echo :** Kalau di gudang sinyalnya penuh. Lalu koneksinya cepat kayak siput.

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein :** Putri-chan: Iya, iya! *Ngibrit ke toko senjata tentara*  
>Prof: APA? LOE NANGKAP KUCING UMUR SETENGAH TAHUN DI BELAKANG RUMAH BEDENG DI TANJAK PISANG! *shock* Ja… Jangan-jangan… Yang elo tangkap itu… KUCING PELIHARAAN KAKEK GUE YANG TINGGAL DI RUMAH BEDENG DI DAERAH TANJAK PISANG! PANTESAN NTUH KUCING HILANG TANPA KABAR DAN GAK DATANG-DATANG LAGI! JADI ELO YANG NYULIK BUAT JADI BAHAN EKSPERIMEN, PROF? HUWAAA! Teganya kau, Prof! T^T *lari ke hutan sambil nangis lumut*<p>

4 jam yang lalu . **5234 orang** jantungan lebay berjamaah . **Suka**

**Marina Princessa :** O.O" GILAK! KAYAKNYA PAKE CAPS LOCK LAGI NGETREN, NIH!

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita :** ^=^

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama :** Presdir: Ooh… Pantes.  
>By the way in busway, kok semuanya pada nangis, sih? Lalu, BENERAN NIH CAPS LOCK LAGI NGETREN?<br>Echo: Iiih, elo kagak takut sendirian di sana?

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita :** ^=^ CAPS LOCK?

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa :** Emily: Nah… Lho? Kok? Gue jadi pusing, nih…  
>Ojou-sama: Kok malah gak tahu? =3= Ojou-sama jangan nangis, dong.<p>

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita :** Prof: UAPAH? JADI ELO CAMPUR KUCING PELIHARAANNYA KAKEK UL-CHAN? OAO *telat nyadar*

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir :** Putri: Kok elo malah pake CAPS LOCK?

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita :** Sorry, baru ngeh soalnya. ^^" Yee, gak apa kali. Kan CAPS LOCK punya gue. Ntar kalo jebol lagi tinggal panggil cleaning service, kan?

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir :** OOH, GITU, YA?

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita :** IYA, EMANG KENAPA?

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir :** KAGAK ADA!

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Echo Bukan Nona Echo :** Lottie: Ya enggaklah! Ada yang temani Echo, kok.  
>BTW, all, kayaknya CAPS LOCK beneran lagi ngetren, deh! YA UDAH, ECHO PAKE CAPS LOCK AJA TERUS!<p>

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Marina Princessa** **:** Echo: GUE JUGA!

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Echo Bukan Nona Echo** **:** YOSH! HIDUP CAPS LOCK!

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Marina Princessa :** HIDUUUP!

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Emily Cute Doll :** GUE CAPEK! OFF DAH!

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex :** Akhirnya tuh nenek barbie sudah pergi!

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Prof. RicKu :** Ma-Masa sih? HUWA! ULRICA, MAAFKAN DAKU! DAKU TAK TAHU KALAU ITU KUCING KAKEKNYA KAMU~! T.T ENTAR GUE GANTI DENGAN IGUANANYA MAU GAK?

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein :** Enggak—eh, boleh, deh!

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir :** Plin-plan. =="

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama :** ECHO: DITEMANI SIAPA? RAME GAK?

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Echo Bukan Nona Echo :** RAME KOK! DITEMANI SAMA KECOAK, SEMUT, LABA-LABA, ULAT KAKI SERIBU, DAN MASIH BANYAK LAGI!

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama :** MASIH BANYAK LAGI? OAO

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Marina Princessa :** GAK BISA BAYANGIN! O.o

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita :** EH, EH, PROF, GUE DENGER KABAR YANG TURUN DARI MULUT, KATANYA ELO MAU BUAT SPESIES BARU LAGI, YA?

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir :** SPESIES BARU LAGI? =A=

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa :** ENTAH KENAPA RASANYA GUE DIABAIKAN DI SINI. LEBIH BAIK GUE CABUT AJA! KEBETULAN GUE ADA KONSER DI TAMAN LAWANG! GOOD BYE, KAWAN! XD #OFFLINE

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex :** WHAT? TAMAN LAWANG? BREAK, GUE IKUT! *OFF*

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Echo Bukan Nona Echo :** IYA~! ECHO SUSAH NYEBUTIN SATU-SATU DI SINI. =="

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Marina Princessa :** KOK RASANYA ANEH GITU YA?

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama :** JELAS AJA! ITU KAN TEMPAT KERAMAT! ECHO, CEPAT PERGI DARI SANA! DX

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Prof. RicKu :** Putri dan Presdir: IYA~ WAH, KABARNYA UDAH TERSEBAR, YA? BAGUS, DEH! :D

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir :** EMANGNYA MAU LOE CAMPUR DENGAN SPESIES APA LAGI? =A=

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Prof. RicKu :** SPESIES KUDA NIL DAN CAPUNG! XD

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita :** HE…?

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein :** WADUH, ENTAR HASILNYA KUDA NIL MINI YANG BISA TERBANG. OAO

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Prof. RicKu :** YAH, KIRA-KIRA SEPERTI ITULAH! XDDD

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita :** YA AMPUN, PROF! GAK, GAK, GAK BANGET! GUE OFF, DEH… KAYAKNYA MAU KENA ASMA KARENA JANTUNGAN TERUS. *nah lho?* #off

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein :** PUT-CHAN, MAU DITEMANI GAK? #off

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir :** GUE JUGA. *kasih tampang datar* #off

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Prof. RicKu :** KOK PAS DENGER KABAR ITU KALIAN PADA OFF? TEGANYA KALIAN MENINGGALKAN DAKU SENDIRIAN! TT^TT

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Echo Bukan Nona Echo :** Marina: KENAPA ANEH?  
>Lottie: GAK MAU! DI SINI SINYALNYA PENUH!<br>Prof: TENANG, PROF GAK SENDIRI. ADA ECHO JUGA DI SINI.

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama :** ECHOOO! CEPAT PERGI DARI SANA! PERCAYA PADAKU!

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Marina Princessa :** ANEH AJA, SIH! OH, YA, GUE DIPANGGIL NYOKAP. OFF DULU YA. BYE!

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Prof. RicKu :** ENG… TERIMA KASIH, DEH. TAPI KAYAKNYA AKU PUNYA URUSAN MENDADAK UNTUK RAPAT DALAM PERCOBAAN SPESIES BARU ITU. MAAF, YA ECHO. *off*

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Echo Bukan Nona Echo :** Marina dan Prof: OH. BYE. *datar*  
>Lottie: GAK MAU! EMANGNYA KENAPA SIH?<p>

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray :** ECHO! KENAPA KAMU DI GUDANG! GUE ADA RAPAT SAMA PARA TETUA TIKUS DI SINI! CEPAT KEMBALI!

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama :** KAN BENER KATA GUE! PERCAYALAH SAMA GUE! *ceilah*

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Echo Bukan Nona Echo :** BAIK TUAN. *off*

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray :** LOE JUGA LOTTIE! SANA PERGI!

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama :** APAAN SIH LOE NGUSIR-NGUSIR! DASAR TIKUS JELEK! #offline

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray :** APA?

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ketua Organisasi Para Tikus :** VINCENT! RAPAT MAU DIMULAI!

4 jam yang lalu . **5672309 tikus** menyukai ini . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray :** BAIK-BAIK! =="

4 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

* * *

><p><strong>Ulrica Husein: <strong>Kepada kalian semua yang akan menonton video ini, mohon baca keterangannya baik-baik sebelum anda memutuskan untuk menonton! T.T

**Badut Spektakuler Abad Ini**

| **BADUT** | www[dot]kyuutube[dot]com

**SPEKTAKULER** | Silakan tonton video yang berisi dengan pertunjukkan

| ** ABAD** | ajaib bin mustahil ini jika anda merupakan penggemar

| ** INI** | berat dari aktor senior bernama Mad Hatter alias Badut

|_| Spektakuler Abad Ini…

Via Web Seluler 3 jam yang lalu . **Komentari **. **Suka**

**6.583 Fans **berteriak histeris sampai kerasukan, **10.691 Anti-Mad Hatter **langsung kabur ke planet lain (?), dan **7.476 Mbah Dukun **bertepuk tangan sampai gigi ompong.

**Sharon Sister Complex : **YA AMPUUUN! Gue gak tahan ngelihat video ini! XDDD Mad Hatter emang keren! XDDD *Fans setia Mad Hatter*

3 jam yang lalu . **6.580 Fans **setuju **.** **Suka**

**Putri Rosita : **Setuju sama Sharon-nee! Mad Hatter keren! XDDD Thanks banget Ul-chan yang udah berbaik hati memberitahu tentang video ini! XDDD

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein : **Ah… Iya….. (*nangis darah*)

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging : **Siapa tuh Mad Hatter? Nama toko daging?

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alyss Love Jack Forever : **Gue udah cari info tentang orangnya di Gogolle (?), tapi infonya gak jelas banget! Fotonya juga cuma foto badut pake maskara. =_=

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Marina Princessa : **Iya! Terus, kok rasanya gue pernah ngelihat boneka kutukan yang ada di bahunya itu ya? ==a

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Echo Bukan Nona Echo : **…

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging : **Daripada itu Oz, daging sapi yang mau kamu kasih ke aku ada di mana? Gue udah nyari sampai ke kandang sapinya, nih!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget : **APA-APAAN INI? KOK MAWAR GUE LAYU SEMUA? PAPIIIHHH! TAT

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Zai Sang Penakluk : **BERISIK AMAT LOE! GAK LIHAT APA GUE LAGI KEBAKARAN JENGGOT?

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Mrs. 'Cat' Kate : **APA? TUAN BESAR KENA KEBAKARAN JENGGOT? CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANS DAN PEMADAM KEBAKARAN!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein : **...

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik : **A, apa yang terjadi dengan mawar Onii-chan dan jenggot Otou-san? Eh, tunggu! Sejak kapan Otou-san punya jenggot? O.o

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget : **Gak tahu, Eida! T^T Tiba-tiba mawar gue yang gue tanam di kebun sejak bulan lalu layu semua! Padahal gue udah merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan selalu gue siram tiap hari! Belum lagi gue pupuk dan gue semprot dengan pembasmi hama secara teratur! Tapi kenapa sekarang… LAYU SEMUA? TAT *Pundung di tengah kebun*  
>He? Bukannya Otou-san udah punya jenggot dari zaman dia pacaran sama Okaa-san?<p>

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Jack Love Alyss Forever : **Sudahlah, Oz. Mungkin mawar-mawar itu layu karena global warming yang sedang terjadi belakangan ini. Lihat aja, rambut gue jadi lepek kering kayak gini, sampai-sampai gue mesti ke salon tiap hari buat creambath rutin. =.=

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alyss Love Jack Forever : **OMIGOT! Kenapa loe gak ngajak-ngajak gue ke salon kalo loe aja pergi tiap hari? ? ? Gue kan juga pengen potong rambut, Jack!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Jack Love Alyss Forever : **Tenang aja, Honey! Besok gue pasti bakalan ngajak kamu! Gue juga pengen sekalian ngajak Gilbert, soalnya gue pengen dia potong rambut biar jadi kayak Mikaelle Jacksie (?) tahun 80-an. Pasti cocok banget buat dia! Setuju gak loe, Gilbert?

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz : **Pi, pistol gue hilang! Topi gue juga! Dan lagi… kenapa… KENAPA DI KAMAR GUE BISA ADA KUCING? *BRUAKKK!*

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein :** … =="'

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Paman Oscar BaekBanget : **Wah, wah, wah… Sungguh malang nasibmu, Gil. *Ngipasin Gilbert pake bunga mawar (?)*  
>Oz: Bukan, Oz. Otou-san kalian itu udah punya jenggot dari zaman dia ketemu sama Okaa-san kalian! XD<p>

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent 'Zzzt' Nightray : ** Demi ketampanan gue! Gue gak terima makhluk-makhluk berkaki 4 pemakan tikus itu ada di dalam kamar kakak gue! Siapa yang seenaknya naruh! Dan kenapa kamar gue juga jadi amit-amit rapi begini, Echo!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Echo Bukan Nona Echo : **Nggak tahu, Tuan Vincent. *Pasang muka datar*

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent 'Zzzt' Nightray : **Gak usah berlagak blo'on lu ye! Gue tahu loe gak suka sama gue dari dulu ye! Jangan sok berlagak kayak malaikat dari Padang Datar (?) ye! Dasar…

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita : **Vincent! Berhenti niru-niru gaya bicara guru sekolah gue! Dasar copycat nyusahin!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent 'Zzzt' Nightray : **Enak aja! Gue bukan copycat, tapi copymouse!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex : **Ha! Apaan tuh? =.=?

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein : **Akhirnya nyadar juga dia kalo dia itu tikus…

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent 'Zzzt' Nightray : **Loe sendiri juga tikus kan? Dasar Author ber-shio tikus pecinta kucing yang bikin jengkel!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein : **Sori ya! Gue itu tikus emas! Bukan tikus got kayak kamu! :P

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita : **Sudah, sudah… =.= Saya juga tikus… Ul-chan juga tikus… Vincent juga tikus… Elliot juga tikus…

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein : **Ha? Kenapa bawa-bawa nama Elliot juga? =="'

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita :** Soalnya orangnya lagi online, tuh.

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek : **Geblek! Siapa yang udah bikin piano gue jadi morat-marit (?) kayak gini! Cari mati tuh orang! Dan kenapa serial Holy Knight edisi spesial gue jadi lembek kayak habis tenggelam di dasar sumur sih!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein :** … =="'a

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku : **Ya elah, itu sih gara-gara loe aja kali yang lupa ngeluarin ntuh buku dari tas pas loe dengan seenak dengkul loe masukin tas loe sendiri ke dalam mesin cuci. Dan piano itu emang udah dari kemarin morat-marit karena ditendang (?) ayah loe, geblek!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek : **Woi! Geblek itu kata-kata gue! Dan enak aja loe bilang gue lupa ngeluarin buku itu dari tas! Buku itu sama berharganya dengan nyawa gue, tahu!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku ****:** Masa? Kalo gitu mana yang lebih penting: anak kucing imut dan tak berdosa yang tenggelam di sungai atau buku geblek loe itu yang juga sama-sama tenggelam di sungai? Mana yang bakalan loe selamatin lebih dulu?

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek ****:** Ugh….. buk-

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku : **Ya udah jelas anak kucinglah! Nyawa anak kucing itu lebih berharga dari benda mati, tau! Buku mah tinggal beli aja lagi! Dasar pianis geblek tak berperikekucingan! *Karate chop*

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek : **Sakit, woi! Iya, gue tahu gue salah! Tapi gak usah pake acara mukul kepala orang segala!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Marina Princessa : **Sudahlah kalian berdua… Jangan bertengkar melulu… ^^"'

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama : **Buset dah! Kok kalian pada sial semua ya kayak si Fang?

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita : **Eh? Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan Fang-san?

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama : **Katanya pas dia bangun, dia ngelihat kamarnya penuh dengan hewan-hewan dari berbagai macam spesies yang kabur dari kebun binatang dekat rumahnya. Belum ditambah dengan Chain-Chain yang asalnya nggak diketahui juga ada di kamarnya. Bukannya itu juga termasuk sial?

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein :** Ng… =="'

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget : ** Buset! Itu sih namanya benar-benar sial! Sekarang gimana tuh nasib kamarnya?

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama : **Katanya petugas dari kebun binatangudah datang buat ngangkut hewan-hewan yang kabur itu. Tapi gara-gara pintu kamarnya rusak, jadinya hewan-hewannya harus dikeluarin dari jendela. Kayaknya selama semalam dia harus tidur sama singa dan beruang dan banyak Chain. '_'

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek : **Kasihan dia… Harus mengalami nasib senaas itu…

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku **: Elliot, gue baru tahu kalo loe bisa bersimpati sama orang kayak gitu… o.o

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alyss Love Jack Forever : **Astaga! Gue lupa bilangin si Fang kalo para Chain mau darmawisata ke dunia manusia, makanya gue bukain pintu dari Abyss ke dunia manusia! Tapi masalahnya gara-gara pintu-pintu yang dekat dengan tujuan darmawisata itu lagi macet (?), yang tersisa cuma pintu yang terhubung langsung ke kamarnya!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Fang Fing Fung ****:** Woi! Kok loe gak bilangin gue sih kalo loe mau buka pintu Abyss di kamar gue! Nyusahin gue aja! Gah! Jangan seenaknya makan modem gue, Chain geblek! *koneksi terputus*

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek **: Woi! Udah berapa kali gue bilangin kalo geblek itu kata-kata gue! *mencak-mencak*

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alyss Love Jack Forever **: Maafin gue, Fang-kun! Gue janji gak bakalan lupa lagi!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Jack Love Alyss Forever **: Percuma aja, Honey. Orangnya udah off tuh.

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama : **Hebat banget ada pintu Abyss yang bisa terhubung ke rumah orang… O.O

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Liam Kacungnya Break :** Bisa aja sih. Buktinya pernah ada Chain nyasar di kamar mandi gue kemaren-kemaren.

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik : **Uwaaa! Hebat! Terus sekarang gimana? Apa masih ada Chain nyasar di kamar mandi Liam-san?

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Liam Kacungnya Break : **Nggak. Soalnya gue pasang jimat di kamar mandi gue supaya nasib sial pergi dari sana. Jimatnya juga berfungsi untuk memutus koneksi Abyss ke kamar mandi gue lho! XD

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget **: APA! ? Baru tahu gue ada jimat sehebat itu! Beli dimana tuh jimatnya?

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita : **Wao! Keren banget! Bisa dipasang di kamar mandi… Apa bisa juga dipasang di ruang kerja?

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Liam Kacungnya Break : **Oz: Dapat dari kuis berhadiah yang ada di akhir video ini. Hadiah utamanya jimat tiga lusin yang sekarang udah gue pasang di seluruh rumah gue.  
>Putri: Bisa dong. XD Bahkan gue tempel juga jimatnya di laptop gue.<p>

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein : ***Gubrak!* A... Ap...? O*O

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Marina Princessa : **Author 2: Kenapa, Mbak? Habis jatuh dari tangga ya? O.o  
>Liam: Huwaaa! Enak banget tuh dapet jimat tiga lusin! OAO<p>

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex : **EH? Jadi Liam yang menang kuis ya? Huwaaa… Padahal gue kepengen banget dapat jimatnya! Tapi lumayanlah gue dapat hadiah hiburan satu set peralatan kecantikan! XD

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita **: EGH? Gue baru tahu di akhir video ini ada kuisnya! O.o

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget **: Gue juga. Pas baru nonton setengah video ini, Mrs. Kate teriak-teriak dari arah kebun belakang rumah karena ngelihat mawar gue layu sama jenggotnya Otou-san kebakar. =.=

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz : ***Bangun dari pingsan* Oh iya! Pas gue lagi makan sambil ngelihatin videonya di laptop di kamar gue, gue baru nyadar pistol sama topi gue hilang dan tiba-tiba ada kucing muncul dari kolong meja gue. TT^TT  
>Jack: Terus terang, Jack. Mikaelle Jacksie itu siapa ya? Dengar namanya aja belum, apalagi lihat model rambutnya pas tahun 80-an… ==a<p>

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent 'Zzzt' Nightray **: Kalo gue nonton videonya semalam lalu gue ketiduran. Pas bangun gue langsung nyadar kalo kamar gue jadi amit-amit super rapi. =o= Pasti kamu kan Echo yang ngebersihin kamar gue biar gue jadi sakit mata?

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Echo Bukan Nona Echo **: Sudah saya katakan saya sama sekali tidak membereskan kamar anda, Tuan Vincent… *pasang tampang polos*

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent 'Zzzt' Nightray :** Jangan sok polos lu ye! Lu mau gue sakit mata sampai bintitan kan ye? Das-

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita **: UDAH GUE BILANGIN JANGAN NIRU-NIRU GAYA BICARA GURU SEKOLAH GUE, COPYMOUSE GEBLEK! *teriak pake toa*

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein : **Caps Lock... Shift... T.T *pasrah sambil nangis darah*

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek :** Woi! Udah Gue Bilangin Berkali-kali Geblek Itu Ka-

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku **: YANG GEBLEK ITU KAMU, PIANIS GEBLEK! BERISIK AMAT LOE! GAK LIHAT ORANG LAGI BACA BUKU YA, GEBLOK? *nyumpalin mulut Elliot pake buku Holy Knight*

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek **: grghagrblllrrrnwerrrtgh!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging : **Rasain loe! Salah sendiri suka ngatain orang geblek melulu!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Jack Love Alyss Forever **: Tapi memangnya kata 'geblek' itu harus ditulis disclaimer-nya ya biar sah? ==?  
>Gilbert: Hah? O_O Masa kamu gak tahu? ? ? Dia itu kan Raja Pop Sedunia yang meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu! Yang katanya arwahnya muncul di rumahnya sendiri itu lho!<p>

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alyss Love Jack Forever **: Ngomong-ngomong Vincent, masa kamar yang rapi bisa bikin orang sakit mata? Bukannya justru memanjakan mata? Apalagi kalo di kamar itu ada kumpulan foto kita dengan pacar kita! XD

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex : **Iya, betul! Apalagi kalo ditambah foto-foto artis favorit kita! XD

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik : **Lalu ditambah foto-foto hewan favorit kita! XD

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita : **Foto teman-teman kita juga! XD

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging :** Tambah foto daging! XD

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget : **Buset! Buat apa foto daging dipajang di kamar, Alice? O.O

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Marina Princessa : **Lah? Bukannya kamu juga majang foto-foto mawar yang kamu tanam di kebun?

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz : **Eh? Masa? Eh, tunggu! Sejak kapan kamu masuk ke kamar Oz? O_O

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Marinna Princessa : **Sejak gue diizinin masuk fanfic ini, gue langsung diajak tur keliling kamar kalian semua. '_'b

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent 'Zzzt' Nightray : **Siapa tuh orang yang ngajakin kamu tur keliling kamar kita-kita? =.=?

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Marina Princessa : **Nggak tahu siapa orangnya, soalnya dia pakai penutup mata dan jubah hitam dan topi tinggi warna hitam. Tapi perasaan pas lihat matanya kayaknya dia pake maskara, deh. =.=a

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Liam Kacungnya Break : **Maskara? Dia pakai maskara seperti si Mad Hatter yang ada di video ini, ya? '_'a

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Marina Princessa : **Errr... Kayaknya iya. Terus di bahunya ada boneka kutukan yang wajahnya persis sama boneka kutukannya si Mad Hatter... Oh! bonekanya itu kayak boneka kutukan jualan Mbah XXX yang suka nongkrong di ujung kiri samping atas serong bawahnya Pasar Tanah Abang setiap malam minggu Kliwon. Tapi kok Mad Hatter juga punya boneka itu ya? =.=a

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik : **Eh? Bukannya Mbah XXX itu Master of Occult yang menulis buku "Love & Occult" dan suka tampil di layar tancap(?) tiap malam Selasa Kliwon? O.O? Kok kamu kenal sama dia?

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Liam Kacungnya Break : **Hah? Dia kan penjual jimat yang gue dapat dari kuis ini? Jadi dia itu ahli occult?

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Echo Bukan Nona Echo :** Bukannya itu juga penjual boneka langganan Tuan Vincent dari sejak zaman Mikaelle Jacksie mulai memakai model rambut tahun 80-an. . . ?

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Marina Princessa :** Eida: Orangnya sendiri juga suka keliling-keliling di sekitar rumah gue dan nawarin berbagai jenis barang occult dengan harga super duper amit-amit mahalnya... =.=  
>Liam: Wew... Tapi itu bukan jimat kutukan kan...?<br>Echo: Hah? Si Vincent langganan boneka sama Mbah itu? O.O

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent 'Zzzt' Nightray :** Echo! Udah dibilangin dari kemaren-kemaren jangan bilang sama siapa-siapa kalo gue langganan sama Mbah itu!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Echo Bukan Nona Echo : **Kenapa? Kan Tuan Vincent hanya membeli Boneka Kutukan No. 66591430 untuk menyantet Tuan Oz agar tidak bisa mendekati lagi Tuan Gilbert? *pasang muka tidak berdosa*

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget : **WUAPAH? LOE MAU NYANTET GUE DENGAN BONEKA KUTUKAN MBAH XXX NO. 66591430 BIAR GUE NGGAK BISA NGERJAIN GILBERT LAGI? PANTESAN YA KEMARIN LOE NGENDAP-NGENDAP DI BELAKANG GUE DAN SEENAKNYA NGAMBIL SEHELAI RAMBUT GUE TERUS PERGI DENGAN SEENAK DENGKUL LOE! KURANG AJAR BANGET LOE! *Ngamuk 300,10000000000000000%*

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita : **. . . . . *Pucat kayak mayat*

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein : **. . . . . *Siap-siap nangis darah*

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz : **Tenangkan dirimu, Oz! Kasihan Authors yang takut tombol Caps Lock sama Shift jebol lagi!  
>Jack: Demi rambut gue yang dari dulu sampai sekarang susah dilurusin, gue beneran gak tahu siapa itu Mikaelle Jacksie! Apa loe gak salah tulis tuh, Jack?<br>Vincent: Vince... Apa loe benar-benar adik gue? KENAPA LOE DENGAN TEGANYA MAU MISAHIN GUE DARI OZ? ? ? APA SALAH GUE SAMA ELO? ? ? KENAPA DIKAU BEGITU TEGA TERHADAP DAKU? ? ? *Pundung di pojok kiri kamar sambil nangis seember*

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent 'Zzzt' Nightray : **KAMU YE, ECHO! DASAR GEBLEK YE! KENAP-

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita : **UDAH GUE BILANGIN BERHENTI NIRU-NIRU GAYA BICARA GURU SEKOLAH GUE, COPYMOUSE GEBLEK!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein : **Caps Lock... Shift... Ctrl+B... rusak... *jalan ke Bengkel Kuburan sambil nangis darah

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek: **woi! wajib nulis disclaimer kalo loe mau nulis atau ngucapin kata 'geblek'!  
>, ya iyalah! kan gue penemu kata 'geblek' dari sejak zaman kata 'geblek' belum ditemuin! alias gue emang penemu kata 'geblek'!<p>

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku : **gilbert: loe lebay amat deh... kayak pemeran utama dalam sinetron cengeng favorit ibu-ibu yang tayang di phtv itu... =_="'  
>, hah? elo? penemu kata 'geblek'? dari zaman kata 'geblek' belum ditemuin?<br>... untunglah... rupanya loe mengakui kalo loe emang geblek dari zaman kata 'geblek' belum ditemuin.  
>eh, guys... kok sekarang kata-kata yang kita ketik jadi aneh begini ya? ada yang tahu nggak apa penyebabnya?<p>

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek :** apa? ? ? loe bilang gue geblek? dari zaman kata 'geblek' belum ditemuin? oke, gue terima! tapi gue nggak terima kalo loe nggak nulis disclaimer buat setiap kata 'geblek' yang loe ucapin! *mencak-mencak*  
>mana gue tahu kenapa bisa sampai kayak gini! tanya aja author yang lagi nangis darah yang ada di bengkel kuburan!<p>

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku : **iya, iya! dasar pianis geblek[-disclaimer, elliot pianis geblek]! *nyumpalin mulut elliot dengan handuk dan ngikat elliot di kursi*

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek : **! *mencak-mencak again*

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex : **reo: yang judulnya ''ada apa dengan jeng sisca?'' itu kan? wah... rupanya kamu juga nonton ya! xd

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku : **gue mah nggak tertarik, tapi kakaknya pianis geblek ini yang suka nonton tiap malam dan nyeret-nyeret gue buat ikut nonton sama dia. gue jadi gak bisa baca buku dan ujung-ujungnya gue malah harus jadi tukang peras saputangannya dan bolak-balik dari kamar mandi ke ruang tv tiap jeda iklan buat ngosongin seember penuh air matanya. =-=

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek : **ggrrreewerttktkkkllllmmmmhhhh! woi! sampai kapan loe mau nyumpal mulut gue pake handuk? dasar kutubuku sok ganteng tak berprikepianisan! seenaknya lo-!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Jack Love Alyss Forever :** elliot, kayaknya loe wajib belajar jadi orang sabar biar pantat loe jadi lebar sebelum nuntut pengakuan kepripianisan loe itu. =.=a  
>, gue juga nonton lho tiap malam bareng alyss! xd<p>

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alyss Love Jack Forever : **iya, beibh! tiap malam kita nonton sambil makan popcorn seember dan minum teh sebaskom, kan? seru banget deh pokoknya pas kita nonton bareng! apalagi pas kita meras saputangan kita ke dalam ember popcorn dan numpahin isinya ke dalam baskom teh tiap jeda iklan. xd

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Mrs. 'Cat' Kate : **saya juga nonton, lho! benar-benar sebuah kisah yang sangat menyentuh!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget : **kayaknya benar-benar menyentuh ya sampai-sampai tiap malam ada selusin ember dan segunung tisu ditaruh di ruang tv buat mrs. kate... '-'

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama : **gue juga nonton lho! sampai-sampai fang dan doug juga ikutan nonton bareng gue! xd

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Fang Fing Fung : **apanya yang nobar? =.= ujung-ujungnya gue mesti bantuin loe meras handuk loe dan doug loe suruh buat bolak-balik dari jendela ke pintu kamar loe buat ngosongin ember isi air mata loe. dasar... woi! udah dibilangin jangan seenaknya makan modem gue, chain geblek! *koneksi terputus again*

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek : **! [tulis disclaimer!] *mencak-mencak*

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Jack Love Alyss Forever :** elliot, belajarlah dulu jadi orang sabar biar pantat jadi lebar. =-=

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging : **kalo gue 'diajak' nonton sama sharon-nee gara-gara dijanjiin bakalan dapat daging sapi semeja... tapi kenapa gue mesti ngegantiin si badut muka hancur yang lagi jalan-jalan ke luar negeri itu buat meras karpet dan guling, sharon-nee? t-t

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa :** yo, gue baru balik dari jalan-jalan di luar negeri, nih! ada yang manggil gue tadi ya? *muncul sambil nenteng keyboard*

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Marina Princessa : **kagak ada, deh... terus kenapa loe pake acara nenteng keyboard segala?

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa : **gue baru beli keyboard buat hadiah ultah putri-chan! soalnya kan keyboard yang lama sudah sering rusak, tapi keyboard ini keluaran terbaru di luar negeri yang tahan air, tahan api, tahan banting, tahan jebol, dan tahan amblas! dijamin ngetik dengan tenaga gajah selusin pasti gak bakalan hancur! eh, gimana tuh kabar keyboard-mu, putri-chan?

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita : **lagi diservis di bengkel kuburan sama ul-chan... =.=  
>hiks... sedihnya tidak bisa mengetik lagi menggunakan eyd yang baik dan benar... =[<br>ul-chan, apa keyboard-nya udah selesai diperbaiki?

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein : **hiks... belum... *nangis darah*

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa :** ckckck... ya udah. nih gue kasih sekarang keyboard-nya biar putri-chan bisa mengetik lagi dengan eyd yang baik dan benar. *nyambungin keyboard ke komputer*

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita : **Huwaaa! Makasih banyak, Break! Akhirnya bisa lagi mengetik dengan EYD yang baik dan benar! XD

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex : **Break... Jadi selama ini... loe di luar negeri... ninggalin gue... sendirian... sama Alice... buat nonton... sinetron "Ada Apa dengan Jeng Sisca?"... di PHTV... cuma untuk... BELI KEYBOARD KELUARAN TERBARU BUAT PUTRI-CHAN?

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa : **Tenang dulu, Ojou-sama! Saya juga ke sana buat beli hadiah buat Ojou-sama kok!

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex : **Jangan bohong loe! Emangnya apa hadiahnya?

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa : **Hadiahnya itu...

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Liam Kacungnya Break :** Sori gue telat balas! Tadi gue teringat banyak hal, tapi kemudian malah lupa lagi...  
>Marina: Errr... *ngelihat jimat yang dipasang di laptop* ada tulisan "Bebek Hijau Rebus Lada" di jimatnya...<p>

Itu apa artinya ya? Nama resep bebek jenis baru ya? Tapi kok firasat gue jadi gimana gitu ya...? *merinding disko a`la Mikaelle Jacksie*

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Marina Princessa : **... Li-Liam-san... Itu artinya... artinya...

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Liam Kacungnya Break : **Apa? Apa? Apa? Apa artinya? kok firasat gue makin buruk, ya? ? ?

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik : **A-a-a-artinya... 'Sial se-sial-sial-nya selama 1 bulan...'

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Liam Kacungnya Break : **... Hahaha... Masa... sih...? Tapi kok ini dibilang jimat pelindung ya? Terus gue udah pasang jimat ini sebulan... Kok gue nggak-

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Little Lilly : **Papa! Papa! Coba lihat! Kok rumah kita kebakaran ya?

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Liam Kacungnya Break : **Eh iya, ya. Kok... bi... sa...GYAAAAA! LUPA PERBAIKIN KABEL KONSLET DARI BULAN KEMARIN! KERAN AIR MACET DARI TIGA MINGGU LALU! KABEL TELEPON PUTUS DARI DUA MINGGU LALU! BELUM BAYAR PLN DARI MINGGU LALU! DAN MODEM GUE RADA ERROR DARI SEJAK TIGA HARI YANG LALU! SIAPAPUN TOLONG KAMI! ! ! #Attention: Modem error!# *koneksi terputus*

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Jack Love Alyss Forever : **A-Apa? O_O Cepat panggil ambulans untuk Liam! #offline

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget : **Pemadam kebakaran! #offline

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Marina Princessa : **Bayarin PLN! #offline

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik : **Panggil tukang pipa! #offline

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Fang Fing Fung : **Semuanya cepat pergi tolongin Liam dan Lilly! #offline

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alyss Love Jack Forever : **Iya! Iya! *ngibrit ke tempat tukang kabel* #offline

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex : **Tungguin gue!  
>Break: Eh, Break! Apa sih hadiah yang loe mau kasih ke gue?<p>

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa : **Hohoho... Tungguin ya di Facebook! Season 2! #offline

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein : **... =-= #offline

3 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

* * *

><p><strong>Putri Rosita <strong>: HUWAAA! TT^TT Gak nyangka kita akan berpisah, teman-teman! T.T

2 jam yang lalu . **Komentari** . **Suka**

**1234 orang gila** muter-muter lampu merah,** 729 orang** nangis buaya,** 909 semut** numpang lewat, dan** 2367 orang** lainnya menyukai ini.

**Ulrica Husein **: HUWAAA! Aku akan rindu sama kalian semua! T^T

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget :** T.T Waktu berjalan begitu cepat.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging :** Emangnya waktu jalan pake apa? Lalu… waktu itu apa?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz :** Waktu itu time, Alice! Gitu aja kagak tau! =3= Sekolah di mana sih loe?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging :** Time? Sekolah? Apaan tuh? Jenis daging?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray :** Iya, jenis daging merk. Kuburan. ^^

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging :** Waw, ada, ya! Oz, ayo kita beli! XD

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget :** *Meratapi isi dompet* A-Ano, Alice. Kebetulan tokonya tutup. =A=

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging :** Eh? Eh? Kenapa?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget :** Karena pegawai di sana pada gak kerja.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging :** Kenapa gak kerja? Pemalas banget, sih!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget :** Karena mereka pada pingsan ketika melihat senyummu.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Jack Love Alyss Forever :** EA! ASEEEK, Boy! XD

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging :** Apaan, sih? Kagak ngerti gue!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget :** *Terjun payung ke dalam sumur* =A=

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alyss Love Jack Forever :** Aiiih! Aku mau digombalin juga, Jack! =3=

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Jack Love Alyss Forever : **Oke, oke. Alyss, kamu takut petir, kan? :D

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alyss Love Jack Forever :** Iya. Kok tahu? :D

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Jack Love Alyss Forever : **Karena cintamu telah menyambar-nyambar hatiku.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz :** EA! EA! :D

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alyss Love Jack Forever :** *Blushing*

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Jack Love Alyss Forever :** Alyss, bapak kamu nelayan, ya?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alyss Love Jack Forever :** Kok tahu?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Jack Love Alyss Forever :** Tuh, ngapung di danau.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alyss Love Jack Forever :** UAPAAAH?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Glen Punya Pesbuk :** INGAT! SAYA PUNYA PESBUK! *_*

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Jack Love Alyss Forever :** Ampun, DJ! m(_ _)m

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama :** Tuan Glen! Gombalin saya, dong! XD

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Glen Punya Pesbuk :** OGAH!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama : **T^T

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Nona Lacie :** Glen~~~

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Glen Punya Pesbuk :** Lacie, kamu tahu gak semalam ada bintang jatuh?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Nona Lacie :** Eh? Masa sih? Kok kamu bisa tahu?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Glen Punya Pesbuk :** Karena bintangnya ada di matamu.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget :** ASEEEK! XD

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Nona Lacie : ***Blushing tekapar*

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik :** Lagi pada gombal-gombalan, ya? ._.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray : **Eida, bapak kamu penjual panah, ya?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik :** Nggak, kok. =A=

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget :** Hahahaha! Kasihan deh, loe!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz :** Eh, eh, emangnya kenapa, Vince?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray :** T^T Karena kau telah menembakkan panah cintamu padaku. T^T

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget :** EA! Keren, cuy! XD

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Prof. RicKu :** Lagi rame, nih! :D

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir :** Putri, kamu punya flashdisk, gak?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita :** Punya, kok. ^^

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir :** Boleh pinjam?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita :** Boleh. Buat apa?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir : **Buat mentransfer cintaku padamu.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Prof. RicKu :** EA! Presdir menggombal! Aku juga, deh! :D Ulrica, udah besar nanti aku mau jadi pengantar surat!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein :** Eh? O.o Kenapa? Bukannya kamu mau jadi ilmuwan hebat?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Prof. RicKu :** Supaya aku dapat menyuratkan cintaku padamu setiap hari.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget :** Hoho… Ternyata kalian berdua berbakat juga! XD

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita :** Gak percaya Presdir dan Prof bisa ngomong seperti itu. =A=

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein : **Sama, Put-chan! =A=

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex :** Huhu, aku juga mau digombalin sama Break! T^T

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa :** Ojou-sama, ayah Ojou-sama polisi, ya?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex :** Nggak, sih. ==" Emangnya kenapa, Break?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa :** Karena kau telah menilang hatiku.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex :** KYA! KYA! KYAAA! XD *blushing setengah mati*

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz :** KEREN! XD

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget :** Eh, eh, kok Gil belum menggombal?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz : **Eh…? Gue…? OAO Gue gak tahu mau ngegombalin siapa. =="

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Prof. RicKu : ***deathglare* Gak boleh sama Ulrica! *_*

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz : ***bergidik* Tuh, kan? Gue sama siapa, nih? T.T

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget :** Sama Lottie aja! XD Kan dia belum tuh! XD

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama : **HIDIH! Gue sama pria bau kencur itu? Lain kali aja, deh!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget :** Iiih, gak apa kali! :p

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz :** Setelah gue pikir-pikir, okelah. Tapi elo bantuin gue, ya, Oz! T^T

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget :** Siiip, dah! XD Nah, sekarang ikutin kata-kata gue. Lottie-san…

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz :** Lottie-san…

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama :** APA, HAH?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget :** *bisik-bisik* Bapak kamu pencuri, ya?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz :** Bapak kamu pencuri, ya?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama :** Langsung masuk ke intinya aja, deh!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget :** *bisik-bisik* Karena kau telah mencuri hatiku.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz :** Karena… Tadi gue ngeliat bapak loe ditangkap polisi!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Lottie Cinta Glen-sama :** APA? BAPAAAAAK! DX #off

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Little Lilly :** PAPA LIAM! *teriak manggil pake terompet* Kayaknya gombal itu asyik, deh! XD Tapi Lilly gak tau gombal itu apa~ Papa ngikut mereka dong gombalin Lilly! XD

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Liam Kacungnya Break :** JANGAN! Eh, maksudku TIDAK! Eh, Lilly, asal Lilly tahu saja, gombal menurut kamus bahasa Indonesia artinya kain usang untuk lap. DX

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Little Lilly :** Ma-Masa, sih, Pa? Jangan-jangan Papa bohong, ya? HUWAAA! FANG! Papa Liam berbohong! TAT

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Fang Fing Fung :** Liam: LIAM! Loe pilih diantara 2 *nunjuk 4 jari* masuk ke sumur ato masuk ke got?  
>Lilly: HUWAAA! Kamu jangan nangis dong! T^T<p>

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Liam Kacungnya Break :** A-Ano, kalau 2 itu jarinya 2 juga. Loe ngeluarinnya 2 kali lipat, Fang! =A= Gue pilih masuk sumur aja!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Fang Fing Fung :** EH! Suka-suka gue dong mau ngeluarin berapa jari! Bukan urusan loe! Emang kenapa loe gak mau masuk got?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Liam Kacungnya Break :** Ya terserah elo! Ya jelas, lah! Loe pikir gue mau ketemu sama TIKUS GOT!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray :** Jadi loe menghina gue, Liam? *dark aura*

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget :** Liam, gombal bukan kain lap! Elo berbohong, ya? Gue gak terima!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz :** Gue juga gak terima!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa :** Gue juga~~~

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir :** Gue juga!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Prof. RicKu :** Sama! Gue juga!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Liam Kacungnya Break : ***mundur seribu langkah* Oke, oke. AMPUN, MBAH! Gue pergi! Bye-bye!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Little Lilly : **HUWAAA! Papa ninggalin Lilly! T^T

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Fang Fing Fung :** LIAM! LOE UDAH PERGI SEENAK JIDAT ELO! KALAU BEGITU, KEMBALIKAN LILLY KEPADA KAMI!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget :** Elo sungguh tega, Liam!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz :** TEGANYA!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa :** Fufufu~ Dia berakhir dengan tetap sebagai kacungnya saya. 8D

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir :** Eh…? Iya, juga ya! Kok dia mau sih, jadi kacungnya elo? Secara elo kan gak banget, gitu!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa :** EITSS! Gini-gini gue superstar, loh! *nyengir*

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex :** KYAAA! YAYANG BREAK YANG PELING HEBAT! XD

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Glen Punya Pesbuk : **Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Nona Lacie :** Aih, jadi teringat kenangan manis dulu diantara kita berdua, Glen! XD

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Glen Punya Pesbuk :** Mau bernostalgia, Nona?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Nona Lacie :** Hmm, boleh aja. Bye, semua! XD

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Glen Punya Pesbuk : **Hn. *datar tapi seneng*

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Little Lilly :** HUWAAA! Gak jadi pergi ke Bulan, dong! TAT

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Fang Fing Fung :** Besok kita pergi ke Bulan. Oke? *orang kaya!*

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Little Lilly : **Benarkah, Fang? *bling-bling* ASYIIIK! XD Mau nyiapin barang-barang dulu. Bye-bye semua… XD

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Fang Fing Fung :** Aku bantuin, ya! *off*

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Grandpa Rufus Gak Kalah Gaul** **:** **Grandma Cherryl Gaul**, kayaknya di sini ramai.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Grandma Cherryl Gaul :** Wah, sudah lama kita tidak muncul, Ru.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Grandpa Rufus Gak Kalah Gaul :** Yah, mereka melupakan orang-orang yang lebih tua. Gini-gini, saya juga bisa menggombal, loh!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Grandma Cherryl Gaul :** Masa? Coba buktikan!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Grandpa Rufus Gak Kalah Gaul :** Cherryl, kamu tahu gak hal yang paling dibenci di dunia ini apa?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Grandma Cherryl Gaul :** Menunggu?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Grandpa Rufus Gak Kalah Gaul :** Tepat sekali! Tapi, aku tidak benci untuk menunggu cintaku di hatimu.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget :** ASEEEK! XD

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz : **Wah, wah. Ternyata Rufus bisa menggombal juga! O.o

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Echo Bukan Nona Echo :** Echo mau digombalin!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget : **Kesempatan elo, nih, Gil! Buruan! Gombalin, Echo! XD

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz : **Ta-Tapi, Oz—

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Echo Bukan Nona Echo :** Echo gak mau digombalin sama Gilbert. Maunya sama Oz.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging :** UAPPAAAH! OAO

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex :** Keberanian yang bagus sekali, Echo! XD

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir :** Cinta segitiga… =="

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Prof. RicKu :** Wew…

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita : **He-Hebat! OAO

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein :** Echo… ternyata… =A=

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray :** Fufufu… Pelayan gue emang hebat!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Marina Princessa :** GUE JUGA MAU DIGOMBALIN! Tapi gak berani nyebut mau sama siapa. Q_Q

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa :** Perasaan gue lebih cakep dari Oz, deh! Tapi kenapa Oz yang selalu diincar? Ada apa ini? Ada apa dengan Oz? Ada apa denganku? Ada apa dengan DUNIA?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget : **E-Echo… A-Ano…  
>Alice: Alice gak marah, kan? *takut-takut*<br>Break: Kayaknya loe salah pake GantengMeter, deh! :p

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Echo Bukan Nona Echo :** Maunya Oz!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita :** DAHSYAT! OAO

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir : **BANGET! OAO

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein :** ASTAGA! OAO

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Prof. RicKu : **NAGA! OAO

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging :** Gak marah kok, Oz! Cuma mau ngamuk aja! HIAAAAT! *10 batu-bata runtuh*

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex : **Sabar, Alice. Tenang aja, Oz akan kembali kepada dirimu. ^^

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget :** Ugh… Ma-Maaf! ECHO!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Echo Bukan Nona Echo :** Ya?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget :** Tahu gak kebun mawarku ada di mana?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Echo Bukan Nona Echo :** Gak tahu. Memangnya di mana?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget :** Di hati kamu. XD

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz :** WAW! KEREN ABIS! XD

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Echo Bukan Nona Echo :** A-a-a-a-a-a… *tidak mampu berkata-kata*

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Marina Princessa :** Aduh, rasanya meleleh! XD

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget : **Marina-chan, nanti malam aku ingin ke dokter.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Marina Princessa :** Ke dokter? Ngapain?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget :** Untuk mencari tahu kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang ketika melihat kamu. XD

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Marina Princessa :** KYAAA! XD *blushing*

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex :** Oz! Bukannya loe cuma mau gombalin Echo doang?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget :** Apaan, sih? Ye, biarin aja! :p

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Alice Suka Daging :** Servant! Nanti loe gak dapat jatah makan daging! *off*

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Oz Vessalius GantengBanget :** APA? JANGAAAAN! T^T *off*

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Echo Bukan Nona Echo :** Oz sudah off. Echo juga.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Gilbert Setia Sama Oz :** OZ! MAKAN DAGING BARENG GUE AJA! *off

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa :** Cih! Gue gak mungkin salah pake GantengMeter. ="=

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex : **Sudah, sudah. Kalau mau cek aja ulang, Break.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Break Bukan Badut Biasa :** Hmm, okelah. Semuanya, gue off duluan, ya! Soalnya mau ngecek ulang berapa derajat kegantengan gue! Bye! 8D

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Sharon Sister Complex :** Gue mau ngeliat hasilnya, Break! Ikut! XD #offline

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek :** Apaan nih, pada menggombal semua?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku :** Loe gak ngikutin perkembangan zaman, ya? Sekarang itu menggombal lagi ngetren! Hidih, pantesan loe susah dapet pacar! :p

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray :** Jangan-jangan Elliot itu… homo? O.o

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek : **Apaan, sih? Gue bukan homo!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik :** A-Apa? Elliot homo? OAO

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek :** Gue gak homo! Akan gue buktikan!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku : **Coba aja buktiin! XP

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek :** Reo: OKE!  
>Eida: Eida, menurut kamu, kue bisa dibagi-bagi, nggak?<p>

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik :** Eh? Eng… Bisa sih.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek :** Kalo kertas?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik :** Umm, bisa.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek :** Tapi, ada 1 hal yang gak bisa dibagi.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik :** Apa itu?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek :** Cintaku.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein :** HA? Ugh…

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita :** Ho~ O.O

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Prof. RicKu :** EHEM!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir :** Hmm…

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray :** WHAT? *tidak percaya*

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku :** Wah, wah, wah…

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek : ***Blushing sendiri*

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik :** KYAAA! Langsung galau! DX Mana, nih, yang gue pilih? Vincent atau Elliot?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein :** VINCENT!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Prof. RicKu :** ELLIOT!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita : **ELLIOT!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Marina Princessa :** VINCENT!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir :** Yang mana aja boleh.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Eida Si Penyihir Cantik :** GYAAA! Gimana, nih? Masa hasil suara imbang? Q.Q *galau*

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Elliot Pianis Geblek :** Gak nahan lama-lama di sini. OFFLINE.

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Reo Pengen Baca Buku :** ELLIOT! Ternyata loe bisa menggombal! Ajarin gue! *off*

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Vincent "Zzzt" Nightray :** Gue juga, deh! =w=

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Marina Princessa :** Dipanggil nyokap lagi! T^T *off*

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir :** Hmm, jadi tinggal kita berempat, nih?

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Putri Rosita :** Gue off dulu ya! ^^

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Ulrica Husein :** Gue juga! ^^

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Prof. RicKu :** Gue juga… ^^

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Pak Presdir :** Ya ampun! ==" Gue juga, deh!

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**Narrators Masuk Fanfic Facebook!** : Akhirnya, cerita ini berakhir sampai di sini. Mohon maaf jika terjadi kesalahan. Sekian dari kami, terima kasih! ^^

2 jam yang lalu . **Suka**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**Professor's Lab**

_**faricaLucy**_: Hallo, semuanya! XD Lama tak berjumpa, jadi kangen nih. ,

_**Prof. Riku**_: Anda terbukti berbohong! Apanya yang rindu, fict ini aja udah lama gak di-update.

_**faricaLucy**_: Gak bohong, kok! Kangen banget malah! Kan gak punya waktu, Prof. =w=

_**Prof. Riku**_: Terserahlah. ==" Lalu…. KENAPA HARUS KUMPUL DI LAB AKU SIH?

_**faricaLucy**_: Soalnya _room_ kami sedang direnovasi, Prof.

_**Pak Presdir**_: Direnovasi buat apa?

_**faricaLucy**_: Buat fict collab kami yang terbaru, **Secret Café**! XD

_**Prof. Riku**_: Emang apa bedanya? =="

_**faricaLucy**_: Beda, dong! Cerita baru dengan suasana yang baru! X3

_**Pak Presdir**_: Semangat banget!

_**faricaLucy**_: Oh, ya pasti, Pak! :D

_**Prof. Riku**_: _By the way_, Angel belum datang?

_**faricaLucy**_: Cie, nyariin! XD Haha, katanya sih lagi di jalan. :D

_**Pak Presdir**_: Tumben tuh anak telat.

_**faricaLucy**_: Gak tahu juga, ya. '_' Mungkin ada halangan pas mau datang ke sini.

_**Prof. Riku**_: Kita tunggu aja sebentar lagi.

_**faricaLucy**_: Ea, apapun akan dilakukan Prof untuk Angel. ^^

_**Prof. Riku**_: Wew, mana ada lah tuh. =="

**TOK! TOK!**

_**faricaLucy**_: Ah, Angel udah datang tuh!

_**Pak Presdir**_: Biar aku yang buka pintunya.

**KRIET!**

_TUING!_

_MEONG! NYA!_

_**Pak Presdir**_: Lah? Kok kucing yang nongol? ="=

_**faricaLucy**_: Masa kucing ketuk pintu, sih? =="

_**Prof. Riku**_: Kucing masa depan. ==

_**Reborn Angel**_: Ha-Hallo, semuanya. Maaf telat, nih! ^^"

_**faricaLucy**_: Aaah, Angel. Nggak apa-apa, kok. Ngomong-ngomong, nih kucing asalnya dari mana?

_**Reborn Angel**_: Ooh, itu aku pungut pas di tengah jalan. ^^"'

_**Pak Presdir**_: O.O

_**faricaLucy**_: Ya, ampun! Istri kau nah, Prof!

_**Prof. Riku**_: Apaan, sih? Aku belum kawin! ==

_**Reborn Angel**_: Wew =A=

_**Pak Presdir**_: Sudah, sudah. Karena Angel sudah datang, kalian langsung masuk ke intinya saja.

_**faricaLucy**_: Masuk lewat mana?

_**Prof. Riku**_: Lewat tembok.

_**faricaLucy**_: Gimana caranya?

_**Prof. Riku**_: Pakai jurus ninja. =A= Udahan ah, begituan aja ditanya.

_**faricaLucy**_: Iya, iya. ==" Ayo, kita langsung masuk ke intinya, Angel! XD

_**Reborn Angel**_: Baiklah~ Hallo, semuanya! XD Lama tak berjumpa, jadi kangen nih. ,

_**Pak Presdir**_: Eh, tunggu bentar nih ya. Kok perasaan kata-katanya sama dengan yang diucapkan Farica pas di awal? O.o

_**Prof. Riku**_: Eh? Oh, iya juga ya. =="

_**Reborn Angel**_: Masa? Wah, kita sehati, Jeng! XD

_**faricaLucy**_: Yah, kita memang sehati kok! XD

_**Pak Presdir**_: Udahan ah, lebaynya. ="=

_**faricaLucy**_: Yang sabar, Pak! Cobaan hidup memang berat. :p

_**Reborn Angel**_: Haha, okelah. Kita langsung masuk ke inti saja ya. ^^" Jadi, chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir. Kami mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk _readers_ yang telah bersedia membaca dan menyempatkan diri untuk me-_review_ fanfic ini. Tanpa kalian, fanfic ini mungkin tidak akan bisa berakhir dengan penuh kebahagiaan seperti ini. ^^

_**faricaLucy**_: Benar. Kami juga berterima kasih untuk request yang telah kalian berikan. Kami senang menerimanya. :D Kami berdua juga mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat Pak Presdir dan Prof. Riku yang telah bersedia kami acak-acak di fanfic ini. Terima kasih ya! ^^

_**Pak Presdir:**_ *Ngangguk-ngangguk*

_**Prof. Riku:**_ *Senyum-senyum*

_**Reborn Angel:**_ Yah, sebenarnya kami juga tidak menyangka ternyata fanfic ini selesai dengan begitu cepatnya. Tapi karena kami ingin berfokus pada _collab fict_ kami yang baru, yaitu **Secret Café**. Jika sempat, silahkan di-_review_, ya! XD

_**faricaLucy:**_ Yap. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Secret Café saja, tapi juga fict-fict lain yang belum sempat ter-update. Jadi, kami rasa 4 chapter sudah cukup.

_**Reborn Angel:**_ Betul! XD Oh, ya, jika kami memiliki kesempatan lagi, mungkin kami akan membuat fanfic **Facebook! Season 2**.

_**faricaLucy:**_ XD Tapi, Facebook! Season 2 ini akan kami buat dengan tampilan yang berbeda. Selain itu, kami juga belum bisa memastikan akan memakai akun siapa untuk mem-publish-nya.

_**Reborn Angel:**_Oh, ya, kami juga minta maaf kalau kami ada berbuat salah atau tindakan yang kurang memuaskan dalam fanfic ini. ^^

_**Prof. Riku:**_ Kayak perpisahan aja, ya! ==

_**faricaLucy:**_ Saatnya balesan REVIEW! XD

_**Reborn Angel:**_ Nya…! XD

_**Pak Presdir:**_Kami bantu juga?

_**faricaLucy:**_ Umm, sepertinya tidak perlu. Makasih. :D Oke, langsung pada yang pertama. Buat **kay[.]kei[.]key[.]sky**, ternyata baru sadar, toh. ==" Haha, tapi gak apa-apa sih. Aku juga pernah kejadian seperti itu. Tapi terbalik, fanficnya _oneshoot_, aku minta _update_. =="

_**Prof. Riku:**_ Wew… Mata udah 4 masih salah-salah juga?

_**faricaLucy:**_ Kan aku manusia biasa, Prof. T^T

_**Pak Presdir:**_ Mata aku juga 4 kok.

_**Prof. Riku:**_Aku juga, sih. =="

_**Reborn Angel:**_ Eh? Eh? O.o - Punya mata cuma 2. *Pundung*

_**faricaLucy:**_ Yang sabar, Jeng. Yang penting sama-sama punya mata kelipatan 2. =="

_**Reborn Angel:**_*Berseri-seri*

_**Pak Presdir: **_. . .

_**Prof. Riku:**_ Wew…

_**faricaLucy:**_ Sudah, sudah. Lanjut, ah. Hehe, makasih atas pujiannya. Ini sudah update, bagaimana? _Humor_-nya berkurang atau bertambah? :3

_**Reborn Angel: **_Selanjutnya, **Mitsuki Asukai**. Haha, terima kasih banyak, ya! XD Iya, anak perempuan chain pake rok, anak laki-laki chainnya pake SARUNG! XD

_**Pak Presdir:**_ Bukannya yang pake sarung itu bapaknya? =="

_**Reborn Angel:**_ Suka-suka gue. XP

_**faricaLucy:**_ Next! **KoroCorona** yang review di chapter 1. Terima kasih banyak, ya! XD Kalau sakit perut siapin aja obat anti maag (?) buat nahannya. :D *apaan, sih?* #digebuk

_**Reborn Angel:**_ Kemudian **Tsukiyomi Amu ga'login**, request kamu sudah terpenuhi. ^^ Maaf ya, ternyata ini chapter terakhir dan kamu baru nongol sekarang. Tapi, terima kasih banyak! XD

_**faricaLucy:**_ Lalu **Hiwazaki Evelyn**, ini sudah update! XD Bagaimana? Masih lucu? Atau membosankan karena terlalu panjang? Yosh! Terima kasih banyak buat review-nya, ya! XD

_**Reborn Angel:**_ Kemudian, yang terakhir **ervan aja**. Request kamu sudah kami penuhi juga. ^^ Ini udah update dan Echo udah dibanyakin. Menurut kamu bagaimana? :D

_**faricaLucy:**_ YOSH! Sekian dari kami. Selamat bertemu di **Facebook! Season 2**! XD

Thanks for reading.

Mind to **REVIEW**?


End file.
